Recordandote
by j.sakuraplatina
Summary: Tras una mentira, la vida de Sakura se convirtio en una pesadilla. Un accidente hace que la vida de Sakura y todos los que la rodean de un giro inesperado poniendola cara a cara con la verdad sin que ella lo sepa. S&S FINAL FINAL FINAL UP
1. Las consecuencias de una mentira

**H_ola! hoy comienzo con una nueva historia. A los lectores de "Tu guardian" y "Amor a travez del tiempo" les aviso que estube tardandome con esos capitulos para poder concentrarme en este fic, eso no quiere decir que los abandone.  
Antes que nada les quiero avisar, como ustedes ya saben, que los personajes de este fanfiction pertenecen nada mas que a CLAMP a exepcion de algunos que iran apareciendo a lo largo de la historia.  
Sin nada mas que decir... espero que disfruten de este nuevo fic.  
Juchiz _**

**Sumary:  
Una mentira, un accidente. Ella perdio totalmente la memoria. Todos la creen muerta y la persona que menos creyo en encontrar le salvo la vida. S&S**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 1**

** "Las consecuencias de una mentira"**

Sakura y Shaoran se despidieron en el aeropuerto de Tomoeda una tarde de abril. Ellos se conocían desde chiquitos, hicieron la primaria juntos y así se enamoraron.  
Pero la familia natal de Shaoran vivía en China, y Sakura vivía en Japón con su familia. Así que cuando Shaoran cumplió 11 años la madre lo llamo para asumir un cargo importante, ya que su familia era parte de un Clan muy importante y era hora de que Shaoran se preparara para asumir como líder del Clan Li.

- Nos volveremos a ver¿verdad? – Pregunto la niña de pelo castaño corto y ojos verde esmeralda.

- Eso ni lo dudes Sakura, mi amor por ti nunca se va a terminar, te prometo que cuando termine con este entrenamiento y sea mayor volveré por ti para estar juntos. –Dijo el niño abrazando a la castaña.

- Te voy a extrañar –Dijo la ojiverde llorando en los brazos de su novio.

- Yo también mi Sakura. Acepta esto como regalo para que nunca te olvides de mi.- Dijo el castaño dándole un hermoso oso de felpa con alas.

- ¡Shaoran! Lo cuidare más que a nada. –Dijo la niña abrazando fuertemente al peluche.

Esa fue la última vez que Sakura vio a Shaoran.  
Los primeros meses el y ella se mandaban cartas semanalmente, y pensaba constantemente en Sakura, pero una mañana todo eso cambio...  
Sakura despertó como todos los días, eran las vacaciones de verano, así que podía levantarse tarde. Bajó al comedor, pero no estaba ni su padre, ni su hermano, así que ella misma se preparo el desayuno.  
Estaba preparando cereal, cuando de repente suena el teléfono.

- Buenos días, residencia Kinomoto. – Dijo la castaña alzando el teléfono.

_- Buenos días, se encuentra Sakura Kinomoto. –_Dijo la voz de una mujer del otro lado del teléfono.

- Si, ella habla¿quien es usted?

_- Buenos días señorita Kinomoto, mi nombre es Ieran Li, la madre de Shaoran._

- Mucho gusto señora Li¿Qué se le ofrece?

_- Yo no se como decirle esto, se que usted era muy amiga de mi hijo Shaoran, pero el sufrió un accidente automovilístico y perdió la vida. Por favor le pido que no venga hacia aquí. No quiero que sufra más de lo que imagino debe estar sufriendo en este momento. _

- ¿Que? – Dijo en un susurro Sakura mientras las lágrimas caían como cataratas de los ojos de la joven castaña.

Sakura colgó el teléfono y lloro desconsoladamente, subió a su habitación y lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir llorando abrazada a su osito de felpa con alas. A partir de ese dia esos ojos esmeraldas con un brillo inigualable se volvieron oscuros y sombríos. Su sonrisa siempre fresca nunca volvió a ser igual.

Mientras tanto en Hong Kong, China.

_Es lo mejor, Shaoran necesita entrenarse duramente para asumir el cargo en el Clan y esta chiquilla no deja que se concentre al máximo, me voy a encargar de que las cartas que Shaoran le mande a Sakura no lleguen nunca a su destino. _– Pensaba una mujer que acababa de colgar el teléfono.

En eso un joven de pelo castaño alborotado y hermosos ojos ámbar entra en la habitación.

- Madre, me mando a llamar.

- Si Shaoran, desde hoy, quiero que le pongas solamente atención a tu entrenamiento. A nada mas¿Quedo claro?

- Si madre.

……………………………………………………………………………………...

Desde aquel día ya pasaron 7 años. La pequeña Sakura de 11 años se convirtió en una mujer de 18 años, se dejo crecer el pelo, su cara era más de mujer, pero seguía con ese aire de despistada e inocente. Sus ojos esmeraldas eran preciosos, pero sin brillo, eran opacos. Su cuerpo había cambiado relativamente, tenia curvas envidiables que quedaban perfectas con su fino cuerpo.  
Una tarde de primavera como cualquiera, Sakura salio con su amiga Tomoyo a pasear por el centro. Recorrieron tiendas, compraron ropa y demás cosas, hasta que pasaron por una casa donde vendían cosas de todo tipo que venían de China donde habia gran cantidad de gente amontonada en la entrada.

- ¡Mira Sakura, hay un concurso para viajar a China! Me muero por conocer China – Dijo Tomoyo.

- China era donde vivía… el… - Murmuro Sakura

- ¿Dijiste algo Sakura? –Pregunto su amiga amatista

- No, no dije nada¿Quieres concursar? –Pregunto Sakura

- Pues, claro que si.

- Buenos días jovencitas¿van a participar del concurso? –Pregunto una mujer vestida con ropas chinas.

- Claro. – Dijeron las dos amigas a unísono.

- Bien, el concurso consiste en lo siguiente, en este frasco hay 1.000.000 de bolitas en cuyo interior hay un diminuto papel con una pregunta que deben contestar, la que lo conteste bien es la ganadora del viaje. Hay 5 viajes en juego en total, pero solo uno fue ganado, al que le toco la pregunta de cual era la capital de China. – Explico la mujer

- Ah, entonces es fácil- Dijo Tomoyo.

- No lo creas jovencita, así como hay preguntas tan fáciles también te puede tocar la pregunta de cuantos autos hay actualmente en la ciudad de Pekín. Eso no seria nada fácil. –Dijo la mujer

- Ah, ya veo… ¿Y que incluye el viaje a China exactamente? –Pregunto Sakura.

- Bueno, incluye el pasaje en avión y un micro que transladará a todos los turistas que viajan por la misma compañía a un hotel 5 estrellas de China. El viaje puede consistir por las distintas ciudades del país. El pasaje es para dos personas. – Concluyo la mujer.

- Bien, entonces participaremos. -Dijo feliz la amatista

Tomoyo toma una de las bolitas del cofre y saca el papel.

- Papel numero 4.045 ¿Cuántos perros de raza Pekinés hay actualmente en China? –Leyó Tomoyo.

- El numero 4.045 es con destino a Pekín. –Dijo la mujer

- Si, pero yo no tengo ni idea de cuantos perros pueden haber… ¿Tu Sakura lo sabes? –Pregunto desesperada la amatista

- Pues no Tomo, no lo se – Dijo la castaña.

- No importa, total, tu amiga puede sacar otra bolita. –Dijo sonriente la mujer

- Vamos Sakura, Sácala.

Sakura metió la mano en el cofre, agarro una bolita, pero la soltó y decidió agarrar la que mas sobresalía del montón.

- Papel numero 999.999 ¿Cuál es el Clan mas importante de China? –Leyó la jovencita de ojos esmeraldas.

- Hay, esta tampoco la se… -Dijo frustrada Tomoyo.

- El… clan… El clan Li. –Dijo finalmente Sakura mirando fijamente el papel.

- Exacto jovencita¡¡muy bien! Te has ganado un viaje con todo pago a China -Dijo feliz la mujer

- ¡SAKURA¡¡Gracias! – Dijo Tomoyo quien abrazo efusivamente a su amiga.

Sakura estaba atontada, su cuerpo estaba flojo y no sabía si ponerse contenta o llorar.

- El papel numero 999.999 es un viaje con destino a Hong Kong.-Dijo la mujer entrgandole los pasajes.

A la mañana siguiente, Tomoyo y Sakura estaban esperando a que anunciaran su vuelo en el aeropuerto.

- Hay Sakura, que emoción, vamos a Hong Kong y tal vez… podamos ir a… a la tumba de Li. – Dijo la amatista algo mal por ver a su amiga tan triste.

_Vuelo numero 180 con destino a Hong Kong por favor abordar por la puerta de embarque numero 205._

- Bien Sakura, creo que ya es hora. –Dijo Tomoyo

Ambas amigas se levantaron de donde estaban y fueron hacia el avión.  
Tomoyo durmió en todo el viaje, en cambio Sakura no podía dejar de recordar a Shaoran. Por mas que ya habían pasado 7 años, parecía ayer cuando escucho la voz de Ieran dándole la terrible noticia.  
El viaje no se le hizo tan largo a la castaña, mucho menos a Tomoyo que lo único que hizo fue dormir.  
Ambas amigas caminaron hacia donde un micro las llevaría al hotel donde se alojarían.

- Ups, tengo ganas de ir al baño, no me aguanto –Dijo Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo, aguanta un poco, perderemos el micro. –Dijo Sakura

- No te preocupes, ve y avísale al conductor que espere 5 minutos, sino, cualquier cosa, me tomo un taxi después, pero juro que no aguanto más. –Dijo Tomoyo

- Esta bien, entonces te esperare en el hotel.

Sakura fue hacia la salida donde un guía la llevo hacia el micro.  
El conductor estaba listo para partir, pero Sakura le pidió que esperaran cinco minutos.

- No hay tiempo jovencita, no hay tiempo, los pasajeros están muy ansiosos y no los pienso hacer esperar. –Dijo el conductor.

El micro comenzó lentamente a salir del aeropuerto mientras que dentro del aeropuerto una joven amatista buscaba desesperadamente la salida.  
El micro tomo una ruta por la cual se podían ver grandes mansiones, pero hubo una que llamo su particular atención, estaba situada sobre una colina, era blanca y hermosa.  
El guía comenzó a hablar.

- Bien, este es nuestro primer recorrido por Hong Kong.

- ¿Que es esa casa que se ve a lo lejos sobre la colina? –Pregunto un niño que viajaba con su madre.

- Esa, es la mansión Li, la familia mas importante de Hong Kong. –Dijo el guardia.

- Sakura miro esa casa con detenimiento. _Pensar que ahí había vivido Shaoran Li_. Pensó la castaña.

El micro iba a una velocidad extremadamente rápida. En eso un camión que venia en el carril de al lado perdió el control y choco de costado con el micro de turistas destrozándolo.  
Los gritos de los sobrevivientes se escuchaban por doquier, Sakura estaba sentada al lado de una ventana, así que tomo uno de los hierros que quedaron entre los escombros y rompió el vidrio. Cuando por fin pudo salir, intento levantarse, pero no pudo, las piernas las tenia completamente heridas y sangrando. Se arrastro por el suelo intentando escapar del fuego y cuando pudo llegar a un costado de la ruta el micro estallo y la explosión llego a Sakura haciendo que esta diera un giro y se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza.

Shaoran acababa de levantarse esa mañana, se levanto a desayunar y prendio la televisión.

- Joven Shaoran¿Qué va a desayunar? –Pregunto su mayordomo.

- Café cortado con unas tostadas –Dijo el joven

- Ahora mismo se lo preparo –Dijo el hombre

- Muchas gracias Wei –Dijo Shaoran

Shaoran buscaba algo entretenido que ver mientras desayunaba hasta que de paro en el noticiero matutino.

"_Un micro completo de turistas choco contra un camión que transportaba cereales. Al parecer no hay ningún sobreviviente. El micro estallo y no quedo ni rastro de alguna persona viva. Si usted cree conocer a alguien de las personas que venían en este micro por favor comunicarse con…"_

Shaoran no termino de escuchar la noticia cuando apago la televisión y se preparo para ir al centro a comprar unas cosas que le hacían falta.

En ese mismo momento, una desesperadaTomoyo llego desesperada al hotel, llamo a todos los hospitales para ver si había llegado Sakura a alguno, pero luego se dio cuenta de la verdad…  
"_Ella nunca regresara… porque esta muerta" _Pensaba Tomoyo mientras unas lagrimas gruesas corrían por su mejilla.  
Llego al hotel con su bolso y comenzó a ver las cosas que tenia en el. Revolviendo y revolviendo, Tomoyo encontró un oso de felpa, muy hermoso con alas.

- _Este es el oso… el oso que el joven Li le regalo a Sakura y esta tanto adoraba. –_Pensó Tomoyo para sus adentros.- ¿Por qué lo puso dentro de mi bolso?- Pregunto en voz alta.

Decidió salir un rato del hotel antes de que su pasaje de vuelta a Japón estuviera en sus manos.  
_Tan lindo Hong Kong, tan feliz que estaba con este viaje… nunca me imagine que iba a perder… a mi mejor amiga aquí." _Pensaba mientras seguía llorando.  
Fue entonces cuando lo vio, inconfundible pelo alborotado, ojos ámbar y piel algo tostada. Cuerpo bien formado y perfecto.

- Li Shaoran –Susurro la amatista

Lo siguió lentamente sin que el se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que en un descuido de Tomoyo, el se dio vuelta y la vio.

- Disculpa¿me estas siguiendo? –Dijo en tono de defensa el ambarino.

- ¿Sha…Shaoran… Li? –Pregunto casi sin habla Tomoyo

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Dijo el castaño frunciendo el entrecejo

- Estas… vivo. –Dijo incrédula la amatista al borde del desmayo.

- ¿Vivo¿Quién demonios eres? –Le pregunto impaciente el ambarino.

- To… Tomoyo Daidougi. –Dijo la chica tímidamente

- ¿Dai… dougi? –Dijo Shaoran entrecortadamente.

Shaoran llevo a Tomoyo a un café cerca de donde estaban.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Daidougi? –Pregunto por fin el ambarino

- Es una larga historia… -Dijo la amatista

- Pues cuéntamela.

- Bien, resulta que Sakura y yo… bueno, supongo que recordaras a Sakura. –Dijo Tomoyo

- De repente los ojos del ambarino se tornaron brillosos y su expresión seria se convirtió en una expresión tierna y dulce.- _A lo mejor Sakura también esta aquí, en Hong Kong. Voy a tener la oportunidad de verla de nuevo, después de tantos años.-_ Pensaba el ambarino.- Si, como no recordarla- Dijo finalmente.

- Bueno, un día ella y yo fuimos a un lugar donde vendían distintas cosas provenientes de aquí, de China. Justo había un concurso y yo le pedí a Sakura que concursara y gano. –Relataba Tomoyo

- ¿Qué gano?

Un viaje para dos personas aquí a Hong Kong.

_- Entonces, era cierto, lo mas probable es que estuviera aquí, con ella. Por fon podría pedirle una explicación de porque no me escribió mas. _–Pensó Shaoran- Continua –Dijo finalmente el ambarino

- Bueno, resulta que las dos vinimos aquí pero… -Dijo Tomoyo poniéndose a llorar.

- ¿Qué ocurre Daidougi? –Preguntó Shaoran sin saber que hacer.

- Sakura y yo debíamos tomar un micro que nos llevaría al hotel, pero yo me moría de ganas de ir al baño y le dije que fuera y que nos veríamos después. Pero… nunca mas volvió… el micro… choco y… Sakura murió en el accidente- Dijo Tomoyo entre sollozos.

- ¿QUE? –Grito desesperado el ambarino sin dar crédito a las palabras de Tomoyo.

- Si Li, eso paso… Sakura murió. Acabo de avisar a toda su familia y estoy esperando a que llegue al hotel el pasaje de vuelta para Japón.

Shaoran no lo podía creer. Estaba aturdido, abombado. Sentía que las piernas no le funcionaban.

- Tomoyo… ¿porque Sakura dejo de contestar mis cartas¿Porque no supe nada mas de ella? –Pregunto el ambarino.

- ¡Shaoran! Casi me olvido de decírtelo. Sakura creía que estabas muerto. –Dijo la amatista

- ¿Muerto? –Pregunto el castaño

- Si, tu madre llamo a Japón diciendo que sufriste de un accidente automovilísticp, por eso reaccione de esa manera al verte caminando por la calle.

- No… no es posible… pero yo… yo le mandaba cartas a Sakura. .- Dijo incrédulo Shaoran.

- Cartas que Sakura nunca recibió, Shaoran. –Dijo la amatista

Cuando dejo a Tomoyo al fin en el hotel subió a su auto, ya era bastante entrada la noche. Sus ojos se empañaban al acordarse del terrorífico destino de su amada Sakura y como su madre lo engaño  
De repente alguien cruzo la oscura y solitaria calle por la que el joven transitaba.

- ¡Demonios! –Grito el joven al clavar los frenos y parar justo a las piernas de la muchacha quien cayó inconcientemente al suelo.

Shaoran bajo del auto para ver que había pasado con la cosa que casi atropella.

- ¿Oye, estas…? –Pregunto el castaño, pero no termino ya que se dio cuenta que la joven estaba inconciente y no por que casi el la atropellaba.

Shaoran la subió al auto y la llevo a su casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo de este fic en donde comienza toda la historia.  
¿Con quien se habra cruzado Shaoran? (creo que es mas que obvio)_**

**_Bueno, espero sus reviews y la aceptacion de esta historia para poder continuarla.  
Un beso a todos los que dejaron sus hermosisimos reviews en mis otros fanfic._**

Proximo capitulo: Shaoran recoje a la joven que estubo a punto de atropellar con el auto, pero ella no recuerda nada de su pasado. ¿Que son los sueños extraños que la jovencita tiene?

**_Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.  
Espero que les haya gustado  
un beso  
chau  
_**

**_POR FAVOR, REVIEWS!_**


	2. Sueños del pasado

_**Hola! Aqui subo otro capitulo de este fanfic que al parecer no tubo exito. Solo un review... que pena.  
Antes que nada como todos ya saben, los personajes utilizados para esta historia son de CLAMP.  
Bueno, espero que disfruten de este capitulo y por favor me dejen sus reviews.**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Sueños del pasado**

Shaoran llego a su casa, no había nadie, estaba completamente vacía de no ser por la gente que trabajaba ahí.  
Subió las escaleras hacia un su cuarto y acostó a la joven en su cama.  
Prendió la luz y miro bien a la jovencita.

- Vaya, esta muy lastimada. –Dijo mirándola.

Fue al baño y busco vendaje y alcohol para sanarle las heridas que tenia en el rostro, en las manos, en las piernas, en todo el cuerpo.  
Las piernas era la parte mas lastimada. Luego le toco la cabeza y encontró una gran lastimadura por donde sangraba bastante. Le limpio todas las heridas y junto con su ama de llaves le coloco un pijama de el.  
La tapo bien abrigada y se sentó al lado de ella, contemplándola dormir.

_- ¿Porque? Te fuiste y nunca mas te vi¿porque? Te moriste y me dejaste muerta a mi.- _Murmuraba entre sueños la castaña.

- Tiene fiebre. –Dijo el castaño a tocarle la frente.

Corrió al baño y mojo un pañuelo el cual puso en la frente de la joven.  
Shaoran se desvelo toda la noche ocupándose de la desconocida huésped.

Al día siguiente una joven de pelo castaño abría lentamente sus ojos para recibir los calidos rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana. A su lado estaba un joven sentado en el suelo tomando su mano, completamente dormido. Ella miro la habitación, se miro las manos que estaban vendadas, se toco la cabeza, lo miro a el. Sonrió. Separo lentamente su mano de la de el quien al mas mínimo movimiento despertó.

- Veo que despertaste. –Dijo el ambarino mirando a la castaña que no contesto.

La castaña le miro confundida.

- Tienes… los mismos ojos que ella –Dijo Shaoran acariciando su mejilla.

La joven siguió sin emitir ni un sonido.

- ¿Cómo te llamas jovencita? –Pregunto Shaoran

Pero la castaña no respondió.

- Muda no eres porque anoche te escuche murmurar en sueños. ¿A quien has perdido? –Pregunto el ambarino

Pero la chica siguió sin responder.

- Veo que no quieres hablar. –Dijo Shaoran levantándose y sentándose en la cama.

-No… no se… no se nada – Dijo por primera vez la joven.

- ¿De que no sabes nada? –Pregunto el joven

- De nada. No se… como me llamo.

- Seguramente se debe al golpe que recibiste en la cabeza. –Dijo el ambarino contemplando la herida que la chica tenia en la cabeza.

- ¿Quién eres tu? –Pregunto la jovencita.

- Shaoran Li.

- Yo… no se quien soy, ni porque estoy aquí… solo recuerdo… un golpe en la cabeza y una frenada. (Dijo la chica)

- Si, te encontré anoche y te traje a mi casa. –Dijo el joven

- Li¿tu sabes quien soy? -Pregunto la chica

- No, la verdad no lo se, pero eres igual a una persona… a la que quise como a nadie y lamentablemente ya no esta en este mundo. –Dijo Shaoran recordando a Sakura.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Sakura Kinomoto.

- No la conozco. ¿Se parecía a mi? –Pregunto la joven

- Si, muchísimo, no tienes idea cuanto. Pero la última vez que la vi, ella tenía 11 años. Nunca mas la volví a ver, pero supongo que debe tener tu misma edad. ¿Cuántos años tienes? –Pregunto Shaoran

- No lo se.

- ¿No traes documento?

- No lo se

-¿Eres de aquí, de China?

- No lo se.

- Bueno, por lo que puedo ver no recuerdas absolutamente nada, así que hasta que no se solucione tu situación te quedaras en esta casa. Mi prima Meiling será tu amiga, le caerás bien.

- Pero… tu… no te vallas… quédate… con migo. –Dijo la castaña tomando la mano del ambarino.

- Esta bien, me quedare hoy todo el día con tigo. –Dijo el ambarino sucumbiendo ante la mirada tierna de la joven castaña.

- Gracias… Li.

- Por favor, llámame Shaoran.

-Esta bien, Shaoran.

- ¿Te puedo pedir algo? –Pregunto el ambarino después de pensarlo mil veces.

-¿Tu a mi? Si dime. –Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

- ¿Puedo llamarte Sakura?

- ¿Como a esa niña que conociste? –Pregunto Sakura

- Si, como a ella. Es que no se como es tu nombre y tu… te pareces tanto a ella… -Dijo el ambarino

- Esta bien, llámame Sakura, pero no me confundas con ella, no somos la misma persona.

- Descuida, no lo haré. –Dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa que sonrojo a la castaña.

Sakura lo miro fijamente, verdaderamente era lindo ese chico. Sus ojos podían enamorar a cualquiera y ese cuerpo que tenia le hacia tener sensaciones con solo mirarlo.  
_¡Pero que demonios piensas! El no es nada mas que tu salvador_- Pensaba la joven poniéndose cada vez mas colorada.

- Oye¿quieres comer algo?

- ¡Si! –Contesto Sakura que había olvidado lo hambrienta que estaba.

- ¿Puedes pararte o quieres que te traiga la comida?

- Puedo caminar.

Sakura se levanto y comenzó a caminar lentamente, pero una de sus piernas fallo y la hizo tropezar. Hubiera caído de cara al suelo contra el suelo de no ser porque Shaoran la tomo por la cintura evitando que la joven cayera.

- Yo… lo siento. –Dijo sonrojada la joven.

- Des…descuida – Dijo el joven al notar lo cerca que estaba de la joven.

Shaoran agarro a Sakura y la ayudo a bajar las grandes escaleras. La sentó en un sillón del living y le trajo una bandeja con galletas y un vaso de leche.

- Muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mi Shaoran

- No es nada.

Sakura tomo de un trago toda la leche y comió todas las galletas.

- Veo que estabas muerta de hambre. –Dijo el joven ambarino

- No recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que comí. –Dijo la joven

En ese momento una mujer de pelo negro largo y finas facciones entra con expresión seria a la habitación donde los jóvenes estaban.

- Xiao Lang¿Qué haces aquí¿Quién es esta jovencita? –Pregunto seriamente la mujer

- Ella es Sakura. – Dijo Shaoran mirando la expresión de horror que su madre puso en el rostro.

-¿Te sorprende madre? –Dijo con tono duro.

- Shaoran… yo creo que es mejor que… -Comenzó a decir la joven pero Shaoran la interrumpió

-Deja Sakura, estoy esperando que mi madre me diga algo que hizo hace un tiempo y nunca me dijo.

- Hijo… yo… ¿Cómo lo sabes¿Cómo vino Kinomoto aquí? –Dijo la mujer

- Bueno, a decir verdad, ella no es Sakura Kinomoto, ella es una joven que encontré en la calle que no recuerda quien es ni de donde viene. Parece que sufrió un golpe en la cabeza que le produjo amnesia. Pero Sakura Kinomoto estuvo aquí en China por un concurso que gano. Lamentablemente… tuvo un accidente y murió, aquí en Hong Kong – Dijo Shaoran mientras sus ojos se humedecían al acordarse de su amada Sakura.

- Lo… lo lamento mucho –Dijo la mujer

- ¿Por qué me mentiste? Sakura vivió amargada toda su vida porque pensó que yo estaba muerto. –Dijo el joven

- Hijo… lo siento mucho, perdóname. –Dijo la madre de Shaoran.

- Te perdonare. Pero solo con una condición. Déjame cuidar de esta chica hasta que se recupere. – Dijo el joven desafiante.

- De acuerdo. Lo permitiré. Pero no debes olvidar por eso tus obligaciones con el Clan. –Dijo la mujer

- Por supuesto que no, pero a partir de hoy, ella es mi mayor responsabilidad.

Dicho esto tomo a Sakura de la mano y la llevo a su habitación.

- Bien Sakura, a partir de hoy te preparare una habitación a tu gusto al lado de la mía. – Dijo el ambarino

- Gracias.

- No es nada.

-Shaoran… ¿porque trataste a tu madre de esa manera? –Pregunto la joven

- Porque ella me hizo mucho daño. A mi y a la persona que mas quise en mi vida.

- ¿A la verdadera Sakura?

- Si. A ella. Le dijo que yo había muerto.

- Que horror…

Shaoran le explico como nació su amor con Sakura. También le contó sobre Japón y sobre el colegio primario. Después le contó todo sobre Hong Kong y la mansión Li.

- ¿Y tu nunca te has enamorado? –Le pregunto Shaoran a Sakura.

- No lo recuerdo. –Dijo sonriendo

-Ah, cierto. Perdón si te hice sentir incomoda. –Dijo sonrojado Shaoran.

- Descuida, no pasa nada.

- Sabes, te pareces tanto a ella, que… a veces siento… como si… la tuviera de nuevo, aquí con migo. –Dijo Shaoran acariciando a la joven por la mejilla.

- En el fondo… me gustaría ser esa chica, le envidio. Tiene a alguien que muere por ella. –Dijo con un tono de melancolía.

- Tu… podrías serlo sin ningún problema, eres igual a ella tanto por dentro como físicamente. Lo que ocurre es que no se como era actualmente, no olvides que hace 7 años que no la veía.

- Por mas que me parezca a la mujer que buscas, nunca podré ser ella. –Dijo Sakura esquivando la mirada del ambarino.

Shaoran se levanto y salio de la habitación. Realmente estaba muy confundido, no sabía que ocurría con esa chica.  
Sakura por su parte se recostó en la cama del ambarino y quedo completamente dormida.

_- Ups, tengo ganas de ir al baño, no me aguanto _

_- Tomoyo, aguanta un poco, perderemos el micro. _

_- No te preocupes, ve y avísale al conductor que espere 5 minutos, sino, cualquier cosa, me tomo un taxi después, pero juro que no aguanto más. _

_- Esta bien, entonces te esperare en el hotel._

_- Bien, este es nuestro primer recorrido por Hong Kong._

_- ¿Que es esa casa que se ve a lo lejos sobre la colina? _

_- Esa, es la mansión Li, la familia mas importante de Hong Kong. _

_- Demonios, el micro va a explotar, tengo que salir ya._

-Sakura, Sakura¡SAKURA! –Gritaba el ambarino sacudiendo a la castaña que despertó sobresaltada y completamente bañada en sudor.

- Shaoran… tuve un sueño bastante raro, pero ahora… no lo recuerdo… -Dijo la joven que todavía estaba bastante agitada.

- No te preocupes –Dijo el ambarino.

-Shaoran, me gustaría darme un baño, pero no quisiera usar el tuyo. –Dijo con algo de pena la joven.

- No te preocupes, venia a avisarte que tu habitación esta lista. Ahí tienes un baño para ti sola.

- Muchas gracias Shaoran

Sakura salio algo mareada de la habitación de Shaoran. Entro en el baño y preparo la tina para un baño bien caliente.  
Shaoran por su parte se quedo preocupado en su habitación. _"Esa joven… es muy parecida a Sakura, sus mismas facciones, sus ojos, su pelo, su boca. Todo es de ella ¿Será pura coincidencia? O a lo mejor estoy tan obsesionado con que Sakura murió y no volverá mas que la veo en ella o simplemente es parecida, después de todo no se como era actualmente. Hacia 7 años que no la veía. De todas maneras debo mentalizarme que ella no es Sakura." _Shaoran estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando escucho una suave voz que lo llamaba.

- Disculpa Shaoran¿Dónde hay toallas?

- ¡Huy! Lo olvide, mira, aquí tienes –Dijo el joven sacando un par de su placard.

- Esas son tus toallas. –Dijo Sakura

- Si, pero olvide mandar a poner en tu baño, por hoy usa esas, mañana mandare a poner unas para ti. ¿O acaso no quieres usar mis toallas? Están limpias. –Dijo Shaoran riendo.

- No, no quise decir eso, sino que no quería que te tomes la molestia de… -Dijo la castaña sonrojada pero Shaoran la interrumpió

- No es ninguna molestia… para mi… es un placer –Dijo Shaoran

- Muchas gracias –Dijo la joven sonriente.

Sakura tomo un baño y luego se envolvió en las toallas verde oscuro del joven ambarino. _"Tiene el aroma de el" _Pensó la jovencita y hundió su cara en la toalla.  
Cuando termino de secarse se puso un pantalón de Jean y una remera mangas cortas para bajar a cenar.

- Sakura, veo que te quedo bien la ropa de Meiling. –Dijo Shaoran mirándola con ojos que por poco se la devoraban.

- ¿Meiling? –Pregunto confundida la castaña.

- Si, es mi prima. Era muy amiga de Sakura cuando eran pequeñas, pero se vino a vivir aquí de nuevo antes de que yo volviera. –Dijo el joven

- Ah, ya veo… así que te tuviste que separar de ella ¿no?

- Lamentablemente si, y por culpa de una mentira de mi madre…. La vida de Sakura se convirtió en una tortura. –Dijo Shaoran entristeciendo la mirada.

- ¿La mentira fue que tu habías muerto verdad?

- Si, esa fue. Nunca se lo voy a perdonar.

- Creo que en el fondo lo hizo por tu bien –Dijo la jovencita acercándose al castaño para ofrecerle su apoyo.

- ¿Por mi bien? A mi me destruyo la vida, y a Sakura mas todavía.

- Será mejor… que no hablemos mas del tema.

- Tienes razón, es en vano. ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando recuperes la memoria me gustaría saber tu verdadero nombre, no me gusta mucho la idea de llamarte por un nombre que no te pertenece.

- A mi también me gustaría saber como me llamo, pero por ahora me estoy acostumbrando a llamarme Sakura –Dijo la joven sonriendo.

Los dos jóvenes cenaron solos, la madre de Shaoran no estaba en la casa, tuvo que hacer un viaje de urgencia y su prima Meiling estaba en la casa de su novio. Cuando entro mas la noche ambos castaños tenían un sueño devastador.

- Bueno Sakura, creo que es hora de dormir –Dijo el ambarino bostezando

- Si, yo también lo creo. Buenas noches Shaoran, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

Sakura se acostó en la cama y se tapo hasta el cuello.  
"_Shaoran… es tan especial, tan diferente, me encanta, no se porque… envidio a esa Sakura al que el ama con todo su corazón" _Pensaba Sakura antes de quedar dormida completamente.

_- ¡Mira Sakura, hay un concurso para viajar a China! Me muero por conocer China _

_- China era donde vivía… el… _

_- ¿Dijiste algo Sakura? _

_- No, no dije nada Tomoyo quieres concursar? _

_-Pues, claro que si. _

_-Buenos días jovencitas¿van a participar del concurso? _

_-Papel numero 999.999 ¿Cuál es el Clan mas importante de China? _

_-Hay, esta tampoco la se…_

_- El… clan… El clan Li. _

_-Exacto jovencita¡muy bien! Te has ganado un viaje con todo pago a China._

Una joven de pelo castaño se despertó agitadamente en medio de la tranquila noche.

- Dios mío, fue solo un sueño… pero no recuerdo nada de lo que paso –Dijo la joven secándose el sudor de su frente con la manga del pijama.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Hola! si, yo de nuevo jajajaja :P Si! adivinaron, era Sakura chan._**

**_bueno, como se daran cuenta, nuestros hermosos personajes se estan llevando bien. Shaoran esta muy protector con Sakura y lo estara mas en los proximos capitulos.  
¿Vieron los sueños que va teniendo Sakura? Son sus recuerdos, van poco a poco desde el choque del micro hasta los mas antiguos, pero lamentablemente de sus sueños no recuerda nada..._**

**Proximo capitulo: **_Shaoran comenzara a sentir algo distinto por Sakura. Pero se confundira cuando se acuerde de... ella misma JAJAJAJAJAJA :P bueno, para aclararlo mejor, Shaoran comenzara a sentir algo distinto por esta nueva joven que entro recientemente en su vida, pero tiene confusiones con su Sakura (La supuesta muerta).  
Sakura inconcientemente recuerda a... ESO LO VERAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. (Pero solo recuerda el nombre, nada mas)  
Sakura finalmente conoce a Meiling quien sospecha sobre el pasado de Sakura...  
Hay si Meiling, estas en lo cierto._

_**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.  
Espero sus reviews!**_

**_Por favor, de ustedes depende el futuro de este fic.  
Un beso  
Hasta la proxima..._**


	3. Sentimientos confusos

**_Hola! Aqui les traigo otro capitulo de "Recordandote. Muchisimas gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews.  
A los lectores de "Amor a travez del tiempo les aviso que voy a tener una pequeña gran demora con el siguiente capitulo ya que se me complico un poco la historia por no poner un dato importantisimo al principio de la historia y a los lectores de "Tu guardian" les aviso que el proximo capitulo estoy por terminarlo y si puedo lo subire antes de que termine esta semana.  
Antes que comienzen a leer este capitulo voy a avisar como en todos que los magnificos personajes de este fic pertenecen solo a CLAMP a exepcion de algunos que apareceran a lo largo de la historia...  
Bueno, ahora si, disfruten del 3er capitulo de esta historia.  
Por sierto... por si alguna persona se confunde con los dialogos les aclaro:  
_**- Dialogo normal. -Estado del personaje  
-"Pensamientos".

**Sumary:  
Una mentira, un accidente. Ella perdio totalmente la memoria. Todos la creen muerta y la persona que menos creyo en encontrar le salvo la vida. S&S**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 3**

**"Sentimientos confusos."**

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura despertó como todas las mañanas y bajo a desayunar.

- Buenos días Shaoran. -Dijo con una sonrisa

- Buenos días Sakura -Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

- ¿Qué hay para desayunar? (pregunto la joven mirando la mesa vacía)

- Aun es muy temprano y no han servido el desayuno, pero no tardaran.

- Ah, ya veo…

Cinco minutos después el desayuno estuvo servido en la mesa.

- Mmm que rico -Dijo la jovencita mirando el pequeño banquete.

- Me alegro que te guste… oye¿ocurre algo? –Pregunto el ambarino notando la cara de preocupación de la castaña.

- Eh… no… va… no lo se… es decir… tuve un sueño a media noche y no recuerdo nada. –Dijo la joven dándole un mordisco a su tostada.

- ¿Un sueño¿No recuerdas nada?

- Estem… no, la verdad que no.

- Sabes, es curioso, Sakura solía tener sueños así. –Dijo el ambarino.

- Ya veo… -Dijo la castaña algo triste porque la volvió a comparar con la verdadera Sakura.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – Pregunto Shaoran notando el cambio en la chica de ojos verdes.

- No, nada. Oye… ¿Quién…quien es…. Quien es Tomoyo? -Pregunto la joven

Shaoran, que estaba tomando jugo de naranja, se atraganto ante esa pregunta. Después de toser y quitarse el espanto de la impresión que le dio escuchar esa pregunta de una desconocida la miro fijamente a Sakura.

- ¿De donde la conoces? –Pregunto bruscamente.

- No lo se… pero su nombre resuena en mi cabeza. –Dijo Sakura apretando su cabeza con las manos.

- Tomoyo… era… la mejor amiga de Sakura. –Dijo Shaoran aun impactado.

-Ah, ya veo… a lo mejor me la nombraste alguna vez y por eso me quedo su nombre en la mente. –Dijo con una inocente sonrisa.

- Eh… si, debe ser eso –Dijo no muy seguro el ambarino.

- Sabes, me gustaría conocer Japón, debe ser muy interesante –Dijo la castaña cambiando de tema al notar como los ojos de Shaoran la analizaban.

- No esta tan lejos de aquí, tal vez, algún día podamos ir. Además a Meiling le encanta viajar a Japón. Ahí tiene un montón de amigas.

- Hablando de Meling¿Cuándo la podré conocer? –Dijo animada Sakura

- Supongo que hoy, nunca esta mas de dos días lejos de esta casa.

Shaoran llevo a Sakura a los jardines de la mansión Li. Le mostró todos los lugares donde podía ir y a los cuales no podía ir. Sakura se sentó en el pasto tirando de la ropa del castaño haciendo que el cayera a su lado.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Sakura? –Pregunto el ambarino mirando hacia el cielo.

- ¿Que cosa Shaoran? –Pregunto la castaña mirando a la misma dirección que el ambarino.

- Si en algún momento logro sacarme a Sakura que lamentablemente no volverá… me gustaría… me gustaría… que tu fueras mi novia, para luego ser mi prometida. –Dijo Shaoran mirando a la castaña que se había impactado ante la noticia y sus mejillas se teñían de un fuerte rojo escarlata.

Sakura se quedo en silencio un rato hasta que el ambarino volvió a hablar.

- Obviamente si tu quieres, aunque no creo porque recién me acabas de conocer y no sabes nada de tu vida pasada. A lo mejor estabas ya comprometida con algún chico o enamorada.

_- ¡No! Hay Shaoran¿como explicarte lo que comienzo a sentir por ti?-_ Pensaba la castaña- Eee… si, tienes razón, apenas te conozco, no podría aceptar tu propuesta enseguida.- Dijo la joven intentando que no se noten los nervios de su voz.

- Hace un hermoso día¿no crees? –Dijo Shaoran intentando desviar el rumbo de la conversación.

- Eee… si, hace muy lindo día. –Dijo todavía sonrojada Sakura

- ¿Sabes montar?

- ¿Qué?

- Si sabes montar –Repitió el castaño sonriendo.

- No lo recuerdo, pero supongo que no debe ser muy difícil –Dijo desconfiada Sakura.

- Ven, yo te enseño.

Shaoran llevo a Sakura a un lugar mas cercano a la mansión.

- Bien, este es el establo –Dijo Shaoran buscando dos caballos con la vista.

- Aja… -Respondió la castaña en tono bajo.

- Mira, esta es Yoki, una yegua bien mansita de 4 años. Toma, te la ensillare para que puedas montarla (Dijo en tono suave acariciando el pelaje de la yegua color crema)

- Gracias Shaoran¿tu tienes tu propio caballo?

- Si, este caballo color chocolate y hermoso se llama Ámibar y es el macho de Yoki. Los dos se aparearon y tuvieron dos potrillos que están durmiendo en aquel corral. –Dijo el castaño señalando un pequeño corral en un costado.

- ¡Que lindos! –Exclamo Sakura.

- Shaoran ayudo a Sakura a montar a la yegua.

-Bien, andando. –Dijo Shaoran, que ya se había montado a Ámibar, y en una mano llevaba la soga del caballo de Sakura.

Sakura y Shaoran anduvieron largo rato montando a caballo. Cuando estuvo cerca el anochecer, regresaron al establo para dejar a los caballos.

- Valla, Yoki es divina -Dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Te gusto? –Pregunto el castaño feliz

- Mucho, nunca antes había montado. Va, no lo recuerdo. –Dijo la joven

- Bueno, si te gusto tanto, te la regalo. –Dijo el castaño tomando la mano de Sakura.

-¿Cómo dices? –Pregunto Sakura- No Shaoran, de ningún modo, es tuya.

- No, será tuya, al menos hasta que recuperes la memoria.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo sonriendo la castaña.

Los dos jóvenes entraron a la mansión.

- Bien Sakura, ahora ire a darme un baño y luego cenaremos afuera¿Qué te parece?- Pregunto el castaño.

- Me encanto la idea –Dijo sonriente Sakura - ¿Qué me pongo para la ocasión?

-No te vistas muy formal, solo casual. Iremos a un lugar que te va a encantar.

Shaoran le dio un beso en la mano a Sakura y subió a darse un baño.

- Creo que debo hacer lo mismo. –Dijo la castaña.

"_Hay esta chica… como me gustaría saber mas de ella. Lastima que todavía tengo el dolor de haber perdido a Sakura, pero esta chica cada día entra más y más en mi corazón. Desearía nunca haber conocido a Sakura y solo haber conocido a esta niña tan igual a ella… ¿Cómo se llamara¿Será de Hong Kong? No, no tiene aspecto de China, mas bien… de japonesa…" _Pensaba Shaoran mientras hundía su cara en la blanca espuma.  
Cuando salio, se puso una toalla verde oscuro en la cintura. Salio del baño y busco en su placard un pantalón de Jean oscuro y una camisa verde. Se peino el pelo rebelde, o al menos eso intento, se puso colonia y bajo a esperar a Sakura.  
Mientras tanto, la jovencita de ojos esmeraldas salía del baño después de darse un reconfortante baño de espuma,se envolvió en una toalla rosa y abrió su placard para sacar un sencillo vestido blanco con breteles que se ataban al cuello y un escote no muy pronunciado. Era ceñido hasta la cintura y luego caía libremente hasta un poquito mas debajo de la rodilla.

- Valla Sakura, estas preciosa –Dijo el ambarino tomando la mano de la jovencita.

- Muchas gracias Shaoran, tu también estas precioso. –Dijo Sakura con un tono carmesí en la cara.

Shaoran llevo a Sakura al auto deportivo y la llevo a un hermoso restaurante. Era muy bonito, estaba decorado románticamente y cada mesa tenía unos adornos con velas en el medio.

- ¿Te gusta? –Pregunto el ambarino

- Me encanta –Dijo Sakura observando todo lo que podía observar.

- Me alegro que te guste.

Ambos tomaron asiento en una mesa cerca de una amplia pista de baile.

- Veo que también hay bailes aquí ¿verdad? –Dijo la castaña mirando la pista.

- Si, pero solo de canciones románticas.

- Ah, ya veo…

- Buenas noches jovencitos¿que van a ordenar? –Pregunto un hombre de bastante edad, delgado y vestido con un uniforme.

- Yo quiero un lomito ahumado con unas papas fritas. –Dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa.

-Yo unos ñoquis al fileto. –Dijo Sakura

-¿Y para tomar? –Pregunto el hombre.

-Mmm¿Tomas alcohol? –Pregunto el joven

-No, de ningún modo. Aunque no se si en mi vida pasada lo hacia… -Dijo Sakura con pesar.

- Bien, entonces será una sprite grande. –Dijo Shaoran.

- De acuerdo jovencitos, enseguida les serviré la comida.

Sakura y Shaoran disfrutaron de la cena. Todo estuvo delicioso.  
Unas cuantas parejas estaban bailando en la pista de baile y justo en ese momento cambiaron de tema.

"_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leaving my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance…_

- Oye Sakura¿quieres bailar?

- Claro. –Contesto la castaña con una sonrisa.

Shaoran y Sakura caminaron de la mano hacia la pista.  
…_I can't get you out of my head  
don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me…  
_Shaoran tomaba a Sakura de la cintura mientras ella lo tomaba del cuello y apoyaba su cara en el pecho de el.  
…_I don't care who you are  
where you're from  
what you did  
As long as you love me...  
_Shaoran miraba fijamente a los ojos verdes de la hermosa castaña y los veía brillar con intensidad.  
Sakura lo miro y sintió miles de escalofríos en su interior.  
_Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like it's meant to be.  
_Shaoran la tomo levemente del mentón dispuesto a besarla, pero en ese momento…

- Shaoran¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Meiling? –Dijo el ambarino sorprendido

- Si Shaoran, Meiling¿Quién es ella? Acaso es… ¿Kinomoto? –Dijo la morochita con un tono de felicidad.

- No, no es Kinomoto Meiling, ven, te explicare. –Dijo el castaño tomando la mano de Sakura.

Meiling, Shaoran y Sakura tomaron asiento en la mesa donde antes estaba la feliz pareja comiendo. Luego de contarle toda la historia de Sakura Kinomoto y su muerte Shaoran las presento.

- Bueno, Sakura, ella es mi prima Meiling. –Dijo Shaoran presentándolas.

-Mucho gusto, al fin te conozco. Tu primo me hablo mucho de ti –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- El placer es mío. ¿Pero quien eres? –Pregunto Meiling

- Ella es una chica que casi atropello una noche. Perdió la memoria y no recuerda nada de su pasado. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Ah, ya veo… sabes una cosa… te pareces mucho a una amiga que tenia de Japón, se llamaba Sakura Kinomoto. –Dijo Meiling

- Si, lo se, me lo dijo Shaoran y como no recuerdo mi nombre me llama por el nombre de ella. –Dijo Sakura con un tono de tristeza.

- Ah, ya veo… ¿te ha sentado bien la ropa que deje en el cuarto?- Preguntó la joven china al ver que a la joven castaña le incomodaba hablar de Sakura.

- Si, la verdad que si, muchas gracias Meiling. ¿Pero como sabias que estaba yo si no me conocias?

- Porque siempre dejo mi ropa en esa habitacion para que las usen las hermosas huespedes como tu. Creo… que podremos llegar a ser grandes amigas. –Dijo Meiling sonriente.

- Si, yo también lo creo –Asintió la castaña.

- Oye Meiling¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo aquí? –Pregunto el ambarino

- Ah, es que vine con unas amigas, me deben de estar esperando así que me voy. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós Sakura, adiós Shaoran. –Dijo Meiling

- Valla que es enérgica – Dijo Sakura mirándola con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

- Si, la verdad lo es. ¿te cayo bien?- Pregunto Shaoran

- Si, muy bien.

- Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos a casa. – Dijo Shaoran

- Si.

Sakura y Shaoran subieron al auto y regresaron a la mansión.

- ¿La pasaste bien? –Pregunto el joven ambarino

- Demasiado bien diría yo –Dijo la jovencita con un tono carmesí en la cara.

- Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. –Dijo el joven mirándola tiernamente. –bueno, creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir. –Dijo finalmente rompiendo el contacto visual entre los dos.

- Si, mañana quiero levantarme temprano. –Dijo la chica de ojos verdes

- ¿Temprano¿Para que? –Pregunto el ambarino

- Para comenzar a averiguar sobre mi pasado, quiero saber quien soy, como me llamo de donde vengo. –Dijo Sakura.

- Esta bien, entonces yo también lo haré, quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

- Muchas gracias Shaoran.

Ambos castaños subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
Sakura durmió tranquilamente por una noche. Hacia mucho que no dormía bien, todas las noches se despertaba por culpa de sueños extraños que luego no recordaba.  
Al día siguiente Sakura se despertó bastante temprano. Se puso unos pantalones de Jean algo ajustados y una musculosa color rosa.  
En ese mismo momento, un joven de pelos castaños y ojos ámbar dormía muy placenteramente, pero su sueño fue interrumpido por un molesto grito.

- ¡SHAORAN!

- ¡RAYOS!- grito el joven levantándose precipitadamente de la cama.- ¿Qué haces aquí Meiling¿Acaso ocurrió algo? – Pregunto como desesperado.

-No, es que Sakura… -Comenzó a decir Meiling, pero el castaño la interrumpió.

- ¿Sakura¿Le paso algo a Sakura? –Dijo como loco.

- No tonto. Solo que ella esta lista para salir.

- ¡Demonios! Me quede dormido.- Dijo el ambarino mientras se acomodaba.

-Como te interesa la nueva Sakura eh… pero déjame recordarte que…

- Ella no es Sakura, ya lo se, no hace falta que me lo digas. –Dijo el ambarino de mala gana.

-Bueno, te dejo a que te cambies.

- Si… ¡Y LA PROXIMA VEZ NO ME DESPIERTES ASI! –Grito Shaoran.

Shaoran fue al baño y se peino, se cepillo los dientes y se lavó la cara. Abrió su placard y saco una camisa blanca con unos pantalones de Jean azul bien oscuro.

- Al fin bajas Shaoran –Dijo la jovencita de ojos rubí.

- No molestes Meiling. ¿Vamos Sakura?

-Claro. ¿Meiling, vienes? –Pregunto la castaña.

- ¡Claro! Muchas gracias por invitarme Sakura, si fuera por mi primo, nunca me hubiese invitado. –Dijo la joven alegre.

- ¿Por qué tiene que venir Meiling? –Pregunto decepcionado el castaño.

- ¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo? –Pregunto la castaña

- Porque es una molesta. –Dijo el castaño

-Shaoran, no seas desagradable –Dijo Sakura pegándole en la cabeza.

Sakura, Shaoran y Meiling buscaron alguna pista que los ayudara a averiguar quien era en realidad la joven castaña a la que nombraron Sakura, pero no encontraron rastro alguno.  
Cuando por fin se dieron por vencidos de tanto preguntar y buscar, los tres amigos se sentaron en una heladería a tomar unos helados.

- Bien¿de que quieren? –Pregunto Sakura.

-Yo de vainilla y chocolate –Dijo la morocha de ojos rubí.

- Yo de frutilla y chocolate, pero deja que voy yo. –Dijo el ambarino

- No, voy yo. En seguida vuelvo. –Dijo Sakura.

- Sakura se levanto y fue a pedir los tres helados.

-Bien Shaoran. ¿ya has olvidado a Kinomoto? –Pregunto Meiling

-¿De que hablas? –Pregunto irritado Shaoran

-De que vi como miras a esta niña. –Dijo Meiling mirando profundamente al ambarino como intentando descubrir sus pensamientos.

-No digas tonterías Meiling, yo no miro a nadie de ninguna manera. –Dijo Shaoran colorado.

-Bien, bien, entonces… ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?

-Porque quiero ayudarla¿no viste como esta? No sabe ni como se llama. –Dijo triste el ambarino

-¿Te gustaría saberlo verdad? –Dijo picadamente Meiling

- Si, y mucho. Además tiene un gran parecido con…

-Con Kinomoto. Son casi idénticas, y eso que a Kinomoto no la veo hace 7 años. Dijo Meiling.- ¿No se te hace extraño?- Pregunto al final

- ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto el ambarino.

-Que ella haya aparecido después de la muerte de Sakura, mejor dicho, la misma noche en que te enteraste. El mismo día del accidente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Pregunto Shaoran.

-Mira, nadie sabe nada de ella en Hong Kong y eso es muy extraño, preguntamos en todos lados, nos fijamos en el registro nacional de las personas y nadie sabe nada, no encontramos ni la mas mínima pista. La joven tiene algunas lastimaduras y quemaduras que hábilmente curaste, tiene los mismos ojos que Kinomoto, el mismo pelo solo que mas largo, los mismos gustos, la misma forma de hablar. ¿No te resulta extraño? –Dijo Meiling

- Quieres decir que…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este 3er capitulo jejeje :P. Se que fui algo mala en dejarlo justo ahi. Pero... habia que darle intriga al fic... :P  
¿Se dieron cuenta como Meiling sospecho al instante? a esa chica si que no se le escapa nada, no es como el despistado de Shaoran._**

_**Proximo capitulo: **Meiling sigue sospechando de Sakura. ¿Como sera la reaccion de Li?  
Por otro lado, Sakura cada dia esta mas enamorada de Shaoran, solo que no lo quiere admitir. Shaoran tambien esta enamorado de ella, pero por una confusion y un mal entendido arruino todo... (Como siempre este Shaoran... al menos en mis fics jejeje).  
Sakura tiene un sueño doloroso... el recuerdo sobre el echo que cambio su vida para siempre..._

**_Bueno, espero sus reviews!  
Desde ya muchisimas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews!  
MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS  
Hasta el proximo capitulo.  
Un beso  
Chau_**


	4. Un sueño doloroso

**H**_**ola! Aqui les traigo otro capitulo de este fic. A los lectores de "Tu guardian" les aviso que actualice al fin y a los lectores de "Amor a travez del tiempo" que aun falta para la actualizacion.  
Antes que nada les quiero avisar, como ustedes ya saben, que los personajes de este fanfiction pertenecen nada mas que a CLAMP a exepcion de algunos que iran apareciendo a lo largo de la historia.  
Sin nada mas que decir... espero que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo.  
Juchiz.  
**_- Dialogo normal. -Estado del personaje  
-"Pensamientos".

_**Sumary:  
Una mentira, un accidente. Ella perdio totalmente la memoria. Todos la creen muerta y la persona que menos creyo en encontrar le salvo la vida. S&S**_

**

* * *

**

**Un sueño doloroso**

- Mira, nadie sabe nada de ella en Hong Kong y eso es muy extraño, preguntamos en todos lados, nos fijamos en el registro nacional de las personas y nadie sabe nada, no encontramos ni la más mínima pista. La joven tiene algunas lastimaduras y quemaduras que hábilmente curaste, tiene los mismos ojos que Kinomoto, el mismo pelo solo que más largo, los mismos gustos, la misma forma de hablar. ¿No te resulta extraño? –Dijo Meiling

- Quieres decir que…

- ¿No te pusiste a pensar que ella podría ser Kinomoto y debido al accidente perdió completamente la memoria?

Shaoran se quedo un rato en silencio ante la pregunta que le hizo su prima. Mil ideas le rondaban por la mente. _No hubo sobrevivientes, los cuerpos se calcinaron y quedaron irreconocibles pero la cantidad de muertos era exacta, por lo tanto no puede caber la mas mínima posibilidad de que hubiera algún sobreviviente. – Dijo una voz en su cabeza._

- No digas tonterías Meiling, las novelas que tu miras en la tele solo existen ahí, en la tele. –Dijo el ambarino mirando duramente a la chica de ojos rubí.

- Como quieras primo, yo solo pensaba.

- Aquí están los helados –Dijo Sakura que llegaba con tres helados

- Gracias. –Dijo Meiling.

- Muchas gracias. –Dijo Shaoran

- De nada chicos.

Los tres chicos terminaron sus helados rápidamente.

-¿Ahora que hacemos? –Pregunto Meiling

-Vamos al parque. –Dijo Sakura sonriente.

-Vamos al parque –Dijo Shaoran apoyando el comentario de la castaña.

Los tres amigos fueron al parque mas lindo de la ciudad de Hong Kong. Sakura corrió inmediatamente a los columpios y comenzó a columpiarse.

- Valla que se parece bastante a Kinomoto. –Dijo Meiling en un susurro

-Si, la verdad que si.

- ¿No vienen a columpiarse? –Pregunto desde los columpios la joven castaña.

- ¡Claro! –Grito Meiling.

Shaoran se apoyo en un árbol cercano cruzando los brazos en la cabeza (**n/a: así onda la segunda película cuando están en la plaza) **mientras las jovencitas se columpiaban y reían constantemente.  
Cuando las chicas se aburrieron, Shaoran decidió que ya era hora de volver a la mansión.  
Las jovencitas compraron unos algodones dulces antes de irse del parque y se subieron al auto de Shaoran.

- ¿La pasaste bien Sakura? –Pregunto el ambarino.

- Si, muy bien, muchas gracias Shaoran. –Dijo sonrojada la jovencita.

-¡Oigan¿Y yo que¿No me vas a preguntar como la pase primito? –Dijo con voz ofendida Meiling.

-Mph. ¿Cómo la pasaste querida Meiling? –Pregunto Shaoran sarcásticamente.

- Bien querido primo, muchas gracias por preguntar. –Dijo Meiling con el mismo tono.

Después de diez minutos llegaron a la mansión Li.  
Shaoran subió a su habitación a darse un baño antes de la cena. Sakura hizo lo mismo. Meiling, en cambio, se quedo sentada en el living pensando en esa joven de pelo castaño que se había ganado muy pronto su amistad y confianza, esa niña que estaba segura que había conquistado el corazón de su primo Shaoran, esa niña que hacia un mes prácticamente estaba viviendo en su casa… _esa niña que podría ser Kinomoto.  
_Meiling seguía pensando en todo eso hasta que los dos jóvenes bajaron para cenar.  
Cuando terminaron Sakura decidió salir al jardín para tomar algo de aire nocturno. Todavía era muy temprano, Meiling se estaba bañando y Shaoran leía en la biblioteca.  
La noche estaba muy bonita, estaba calido y apenas se sentía una suave brisa sobre su rostro. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, pero no se veía la luna.

- Sakura se sentó en el pasto y miro el cielo.

- Valla… si que esta hermosa la noche. –Dijo la castaña en voz alta y con un suspiro.

- Si, la verdad esta preciosa. –Dijo una voz grave en sus espaldas.

- ¡Shaoran! Creí que estabas leyendo en la biblioteca. –Dijo la joven algo ruborizada.

- Estaba. Pero me aburrí y decidí venir a hacerte compañía, pero si te molesta… -Comenzó a decir Shaoran.

- No, no me molesta –Dijo impulsivamente Sakura- quiero decir… es decir… no… no me desagrada que… estés con migo… al contrario… me… me… me gusta… tu… compañía. –Dijo Sakura nerviosa y colorada como un tomate.

- Me alegro que te guste mi compañía. –Dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa.

Ambos castaños se quedaron un rato en silencio. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de las hojas de los árboles moverse con el viento.

- Sabes, yo… me siento muy… muy mal desde que murió Sakura. –Dijo el ambarino rompiendo el silencio.

- La extrañas mucho ¿verdad?

- No se… no se si la extraño porque hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, tu ya sabes… 7 largos años. Creo que mas que nada, es la perdida de un ser querido.- Dijo Shaoran.

- Puede ser… yo no recuerdo haber perdido a nadie. –Dijo Sakura mirando el suelo.

- Sabes, por un lado quiero que recuperes tu memoria… pero por el otro… no quiero que… que te vayas de mi lado. –Dijo el ambarino tomando un leve color en sus mejillas.

-Yo… yo no quiero que me veas como la sombra de Sakura o como su reencarnación o como cualquier otra cosa. Yo acepte que nombraras con su nombre con la condición de que no confundieras las personas y…

-Pero yo no confundo las personas, ni te veo como su sombra ni como su reencarnación, ni como nada, yo te veo como mujer, te veo… como tu, y aunque te llame de la misma manera, no te veo como a la misma persona. –Dijo Shaoran tomando la mano de Sakura.

-Shaoran…

-Se que la muerte de Sakura fue muy reciente y que yo la quería muchísimo, pero hacia 7 años que no la veía y… ¿Qué pudo haber quedado de ese amor? Solo un hermoso recuerdo. Lamentablemente ella no existe más y aun… aun tengo mucho amor guardado que a ella no le pude dar. – Dijo el ambarino acariciando la cara de la castaña.

Shaoran acerco su cara a la cara de la castaña y apoyo sus labios en los de ella. Sakura se quedo totalmente paralizada, su corazón latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que lo podía sentir en todo el cuerpo, sintió como Shaoran comenzaba a abrir su boca para dar cabida a ese beso tan anhelado por el castaño, ella respondió al beso.  
Después de unos minutos, ambos se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Hasta tus labios saben igual a los de ella. –Dijo el ambarino sin controlar lo que decía.

A Sakura le cayeron muy mal las palabras que dijo el ambarino, lo único que hizo fue pegarle una bofetada y salir corriendo al igual que sus lágrimas que corrían libremente y sin control por el rostro de la joven.  
Sakura subió a su habitación y se tiro en la cama llorando desconsoladamente.  
"_Me confundió con ella… me confundió… lo odio, solo juega con mis sentimientos, lo odio, odio a Sakura Kinomoto, odio a Shaoran Li, odio no tener memoria, odio todo."  
_Mientras tanto un triste Shaoran caminaba rumbo al cuarto de la castaña.  
"_Pobre chica¿Por qué dije eso? Herí sus sentimientos, dije algo que no quería decir, soy un estúpido." _

- ¿Sakura? –Pregunto el joven al llegar a la habitación de la joven y tocar la puerta.

- Vete. YA, no te quiero ver Li, y mañana comenzare a buscar un lugar donde vivir por el momento. No quiero saber mas nada de ti ni de nadie. VETE. –Dijo Sakura llorando.

- Sakura… deja que te explique, no estés mal –Dijo el joven intentando calmar a la joven.

-No, no quiero escucharte, no quiero que me expliques, solo vete y ni se te ocurra cruzar la puerta.

Shaoran se canso de insistir y entro hecho una fiera en la habitación de Sakura.

-Te dije que no entraras. –Dijo la joven mirándolo con odio.

- No me importa, yo voy a hablar con vos aunque no quieras escucharme. –Dijo el joven tomándola fuertemente del brazo.

- ¡Hay! Me haces daño –Se quejo la joven forcejeándose.

- Mira Sakura, yo te quiero a ti, solo me sorprendió la manera en la que besas, me hiciste recordar a ella, no quiere decir que te haya confundido.

- Si todo lo que hago te hace recordar a ella, no es mi problema.

- ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que yo solo piense en ella! Yo pienso en ti, ella esta muerta. -Dijo con un profundo dolor.

- Entonces, deja de compararme todo el tiempo con ella, estoy cansada, ya hasta me acostumbre a que me llames Sakura, como si de verdad me llamara así.

- Sakura… perdóname, de verdad, lo hice sin querer.

- Está bien, te perdono, ahora déjame dormir tranquila.

Shaoran abandono furioso con si mismo la habitación de la jovencita. Ahora ella se iría de su lado y por su culpa. Definitivamente era un estúpido.  
Sakura se recostó en su cama pensando en Shaoran, solo podía pensar en el, en nada mas… hasta que por fin el sueño la venció.

_Un insecable teléfono sonaba en una hermosa casa con pisos de madera y una luz envidiable que entraba por la ventana._

_- Buenos días, residencia Kinomoto. _

_- Buenos días, se encuentra Sakura Kinomoto. _

_ -Si, ella habla¿quien es usted?_

_- Buenos días señorita Kinomoto, mi nombre es Ieran Li, la madre de Shaoran._

_ -Mucho gusto señora Li¿Qué se le ofrece?_

_ -Yo no se como decirle esto, se que usted era muy amiga de mi hijo Shaoran, pero el sufrió un accidente automovilístico y perdió la vida. Por favor le pido que no venga hacia aquí. No quiero que sufra más de lo que imagino debe estar sufriendo en este momento. _

_ -¿Que? _

_ -No… Shaoran muerto… no… no… no…_

_- ¡_SHAORAN! - Grito una sudada joven despertándose agitadamente de un sueño

Sakura se sentó en la cama y tomo un vaso con agua. Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas.

- Sakura¿Qué ocurre? -Dijo un preocupado Shaoran entrando precipitadamente en la habitación

-Tuve… tuve una pesadilla -Dijo la joven que no paraba de llorar

-Ya Sakura, no estés mal. -Dijo el joven acariciando el pelo de la joven quien no tardo en acomodar su cara en el pecho del joven.

- Soñé… que te morías. –Dijo la joven, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar.

-¿Qué me moría¿Y por eso lloras? No creí que fuera a importarte mucho después de lo de hoy. – Dijo el joven intentando que la castaña sonriera.

-Shaoran, no lo digas ni en broma ¿oíste? Soñé que te morías y alguien… me lo decía por teléfono. Yo estaba en un living grande, luminoso…

-¿No… no había otras personas en la habitación? –Pregunto con gran intriga el ambarino.

- No, no las había.

- ¿Me podrías describir el living?

-Era luminoso, muy luminoso. Con piso de madera, pero después no recuerdo nada mas.

-¿Nada más? –Insistió el ambarino

-No, nada más.

- Bien, entonces, será mejor que intentes dormir, si quieres te hago compañía por si tienes algún otro mal sueño.

- Muchas gracias Shaoran.

El castaño se acomodo en un costado de la cama de ella. Ella se acurruco y durmió tranquilamente mientras el ambarino la miraba y acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos.  
"_Nunca me imagine, que la niña que casi atropello en la calle fuera a ser la niña que me alegraría la vida despues de la muerte de mi Sakura"  
_El ambarino se quedo dormido, envuelto en el suave y dulce perfume de la jovencita.  
Sakura abrió los ojos, junto a ella sintió el cuerpo de Shaoran, sin remera.  
"_Valla, si que tiene un tremendo cuerpo este chico, pero… ¿Qué demonios hago abrazada a el? El duerme placenteramente, además, me gusta estar entre sus brazos. ¿Pero que dices tonta? Levántate y sal de los brazos de el. No, mejor… me hago la dormida y sigo en los brazos de el hasta que despierte"  
_Unos minutos despues, Shaoran abrió sus ojos. Se sorprendió al ver a la joven castaña de ojos verdes abrazada a el tan tiernamente dormida, con su frágil cuerpo al lado de el de el, con su hermoso rostro en su pecho. Y el abrazándola, dándole todo su calor, protegiéndola de los malos sueños.  
"_Como me gusta estar así con ella, parece un ángel. Es hermosa, su cuerpo es perfecto, hasta cuando duerme sonríe y se ve mas hermosa que nunca. Me gustaría quedarme así por el resto de mi vida, siempre con ella, protegiéndola, cuidándola, abrazándola."  
_Shaoran se acomodo mejor en la cama y sin querer apretó el cuerpo de la joven hacia el de el y con la pierna izquierda rozo la entrepierna de la joven quien se tenso al menor contacto.

- Sakura¿estas despierta? –Pregunto el joven sintiendo como se tensaba.

- Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos.

- Si, hace un rato ya. –Dijo la joven algo sonrojada.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? –Pregunto el joven mientras sacaba el brazo que rodeaba su cintura.

- No… no quería molestarte –Dijo la castaña sonrojándose al máximo.

-"_Claro Shaoran¿Qué pretendías¿Qué te dijera porque me encanta estar así con tigo?- _pensó el joven ambarino. –Ah¿Dormiste bien? – Pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza el ambarino.

- Si, muy bien. Muchas gracias Shaoran por molestarte y hacerme compañía a la noche.

- "_Si supieras que para mi es un placer"- _No es molestia Sakura, me alegro que hayas dormido bien.

Sakura se dio cuenta que el había retirado las manos de donde las tenia, ya no se encontraba abrazándola, en cambio ella tenia su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y su brazo derecho sobre el de el, mientras con el otro instintivamente acariciaba su abdomen.

- ¡Ups! Yo, lo siento mucho Shaoran –Dijo la joven completamente colorada sentándose en la cama.

- No tienes por que disculparte. ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar?

- Claro. –Dijo la joven algo desanimada.

Ambos castaños bajaron a desayunar.

- Buenos días hijo, buenos días Señorita –Dijo una voz fría y cortante.

- Madre, veo que esta de regreso. –Dijo hoscamente Shaoran

-Buenos días señora Li. –Dijo Sakura con una pequeña reverencia.

-No estoy de regreso Xiao Lang, solo vengo porque me comentaron que no estas entrenando últimamente, te falta solamente tres meses para convertirte en el líder del Clan y no creo que te acepten si no estas realmente bien preparado.

- Si no me llegan a aceptar, será parte del destino madre. Me mate entrenando siete largos años, no disfrute todas las etapas de un adolescente común, deje lo que mas quería, hice todo por ese maldito Clan¿Y que me da el Clan a mi? –Dijo furioso Shaoran.

- El clan es el lugar donde perteneces, ahí esta tu destino, tu eres la futura cabeza de ese Clan. Por favor Shaoran, todos esperamos lo mejor de ti, no nos defraudes.

- No lo haré madre. Pero creo estar lo suficientemente preparado para asumir el cargo, por supuesto, un cargo que no quiero asumir –Dijo duramente el joven.

- Quieras o no, lo harás. Ah, casi me olvido, Chien Po me dijo que para que puedas asumir el cargo del Líder del Clan, debes estar casado con una joven capaz de poder darte un heredero. –Dijo la mujer tomando un tono mas duro que el de su hijo.

- ¿Ca… casarme? Usted se ha vuelto loca si piensa que me voy a casar –Dijo Shaoran desesperado.

- Pues lo harás, y lo mas pronto posible. Igualmente estuve viendo un par de jovencitas que serán dignas de ti Xiao Lang.

- Pero… pero… yo no quiero…

- Lo vas a hacer igual Xiao Lang.- Dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie.- Adiós muchachita, adiós hijo.

La mujer abandono la sala.

-Maldita sea, esa mujer quiere sacarme todo –Dijo el joven golpeando la mesa con los puños.

- Shaoran, es tu madre.

- Igual, se empeña en destruirme la vida.

- ¿Quieres salir a despejarte un rato?

-No Sakura, prefiero ir a mi habitación si no te molesta.

- No. ¿Cómo va a molestarme?

* * *

**_Buenas... ¿que les parecio este capitulo? espero que les haya gustado jejejeje :P  
Este nuevo compromiso de Shaoran traera un nuevo problema para nuestros personajes, pero gracias a una estupenda idea de Meiling todo se va a solucionar... PERO NO VOY A DECIR NADA MAS. :o Muajajaja :P_**

_**Proximo capitulo: **Shaoran esta desesperado por la absurda idea de su madre y del Clan de casarse... pero Meiling solucionara todo con una simple propuesta.  
Sakura esta cada dia mas enamorada de Shaoran pero no lo quiere reconocer. A Shaoran le pasa lo mismo y no sabe como decirle a Sakura lo que siente por ella.  
_

**_Bueno, eso es todo lo que les adelantare por el momento.  
Espero que les haya gustado y ahora quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me dejaron sus preciosos reviews.  
_**HiKaRi-09  
kaorichan  
aloqua  
Lyssette-Reyes  
Shadow  
angel seiriu  
Cristina Simón

**_Muchisimas gracias a todos, espero seguir contando con sus opiniones.  
Un beso enorme  
Chau y hasta el proximo capitulo  
Juchiz..._**


	5. La prometida de Shaoran

**H_ola! de nuevo actualizando este fic que cada vez tiene mas lectores por suerte!  
Muchisimas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews.  
A los lectores de "Tu guardian" les aviso, como podran ver, que subi un nuevo capitulo. A los lectores de "Amor a travez del tiempo" les aviso que aun falta para la actualizacion.  
Antes que nada les quiero avisar, como ustedes ya saben, que los personajes de este fanfiction pertenecen nada mas que a CLAMP a exepcion de algunos que iran apareciendo a lo largo de la historia.  
Sin nada mas que decir... espero que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo.  
Juchiz.  
_**- Dialogo normal. -Estado del personaje  
-"Pensamientos".

**_"...Por mas que esten separados, nadie puede oponerse al destino y si su destino es estar juntos, nada ni nadie lo va a poder impedir..."_**

_**Sumary:  
Una mentira, un accidente. Ella perdio totalmente la memoria. Todos la creen muerta y la persona que menos creyo en encontrar le salvo la vida. S&S**_

**

* * *

****La prometida de Shaoran**

Una semana paso ya desde la noticia de que Shaoran se debía casar para poder asumir el cargo de Líder del Clan.  
Sakura seguía teniendo sueños de los que luego no se acordaba. Solo se acordaba de una llamada, la voz de la madre de Shaoran, la muerte de Shaoran, una explosión, gritos, una bolita y un living luminoso. Ninguna de esas cosas les servia para poder averiguar de donde venia la jovencita.  
Shaoran mientras tanto se rompía la cabeza pensando en como zafar de su compromiso.

- ¡Rayos! No se que hacer –Dijo el ambarino agarrándose de los pelos.

- Mmm nosotras tampoco encontramos solución a tu problema. ¿Cuándo volvía tu mama? –Pregunto Meiling.

- Hoy en la noche

- Eso si es un problema, necesitamos una solución pronto. –Dijo Meiling

- Si yo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte, haría lo que fuera Shaoran –Dijo la joven castaña.

En ese momento Meiling se paro de golpe del sillón en el que estaba sentada y se acerco peligrosamente a la castaña.

- ¿Lo que sea mi querida Sakura? –Pregunto Meiling.

- Eh… si, pero no hace falta que te pongas así. –Dijo Sakura con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

- Es que… se me acaba de ocurrir la mejor de las ideas que se me pudo ocurrir en toda mi vida. –Dijo la joven china.

- ¿Cuál? –Preguntaron ambos castaños.

- Escuchen, la solución es simple. CASENSE. –Dijo Meiling con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿QUE? – Gritaron ambos castaños.

- Si, miren, ustedes son amigos ¿no? Bueno, entonces contraen matrimonio solo para que Shaoran pueda ser Líder del Clan, y luego, si ven que el matrimonio no funciona, o alguno se enamora de alguna otra persona, se separan. Total, Shaoran ya va a ser el Líder del Clan. –Dijo Feliz la morochita.

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron completamente sonrojados.

- Estas loca Meiling. –Dijo Shaoran.

- No se, es la mejor solución que se me ocurrió.

Shaoran se quedo en su habitación pensando… la verdad, la idea de Meiling era estupenda, mejor dicho, la mejor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido, era magnifica. Pero… ¿Si Sakura no quería?  
Parecía mentira como pasaba el tiempo, solo faltaba un mes y medio para que designaran al nuevo jefe del Clan. Hacia mucho tiempo que Sakura estaba en su casa y aun no sabían nada de ella.  
La noche no tardo en llegar, y con ella, la madre de Shaoran.

- Bueno, parece que en esta casa no hay nadie –Dijo la mujer al ingresar.

Entro a la sala principal donde encontró a su hijo y a Meiling sentados.

- Buenas noches, hijo, sobrina.

- Buenas noches madre.

- Hola tía.

- Bien Shaoran¿la buscaste? Mira que es larga la lista que tengo.

- Eh... madre… yo…

- ¿No has encontrado nada?

-No… yo… no…

-Bien en ese caso te diré el nombre de las jovencitas que elegí para ti.

- Shaoran¿Como vas a dejar que tu madre te diga el nombre de otras jovencitas para casarte¿Acaso te olvidaste que tu y yo somos novios desde hace varios dias?. –Dijo la voz de una jovencita en la puerta.

- ¿Sakura? –Dijeron Meiling y Shaoran a unísono.

- ¿Tu? –Pregunto la madre de Shaoran.

Si, Shaoran y yo lo venimos pensando hace un tiempo, pero aun no lo habiamos decidido. -Dijo Sakura con voz de teatro.

- ¿Es cierto esto hijo? –Pregunto la mujer

-Eh… si, es cierto. Ella y yo nos vamos a casar, estamos muy enamorados –Dijo Shaoran parandose y tomando la mano de la castaña.

- Pero… ella no recuerda nada, no sabemos ni quien es.

- Lo se, pero yo la amo, y ella me ama. Así que nos casaremos. –Dijo Shaoran decidido.

- Bueno, siendo así, lo veremos bien mañana.

Dicho eso la mujer abandono la habitación.

- Vaya, creo que tienen mucho de que hablar –Dijo Meiling saliendo de la habitación.

Los dos castañoss se quedaron solos en el enorme living.

-Sakura… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Preguntó el ambarino

-Porque… porque… yo… me di cuenta que no te querías casar. .-Dijo la castaña.

_- Shaoran, no te ilusiones, no te dirá porque te amo. _– Penso el ambarino.- ¿Pero sabes a lo que te estas exponiendo? –Pregunto el ambarino.

- Por supuesto que si. Además yo daría cualquier cosa por mi salvador –Dijo la joven.

-Pero… entonces a partir de hoy tenemos que fingir que somos novios enfrente de mi madre al menos. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Lo se. Pero no quiero que te cases con otra –Dijo Sakura traicionada por su inconciente

- ¿Qué? –Dijo sorprendido Shaoran sintiendo como su corazón bailaba de felicidad.

- No… quiero decir… yo… me equivoque…

- Sh… no digas que te equivocaste, no quiero escuchar eso. –Dijo el ambarino acercándose a la castaña.

-Shaoran…

- Shaoran tomo a Sakura por la cintura.

-Esta vez, sin errores, sin interrupciones, solo tu y yo Sakura o como sea que te llames.

Entre ambos solo había un pequeño espacio de milímetros que pronto Shaoran se ocupo de llenarlo con un profundo beso, mezcla de deseo, cariño, amor, dulzura, ternura, pasión.  
Sakura al principio no sabía como reaccionar, pero luego tomo confianza y se dejo llevar por los labios de Shaoran que la estaban volviendo loca.  
Después de un largo rato, Sakura termina el beso por que se estaba quedando sin aire.

- Shao… Shaoran… yo… no tendría que haber aceptado, perdona. –Dijo la jovencita mas roja que un rabanito en insolación.

- ¿Por qué no Sakura? Yo quería, tu querías, además, si nos vamos a casar, se supone que debemos parecer novios.

-"_Así lo veía el, como un simple acto de apariencia" _– De acuerdo –dijo lastimada la castaña.

- "_Rayos¿se habrá tomado mal lo que le dije¿Por qué no puedo decirle lo que yo siento por ella¿Por qué a veces parece tan fácil y otras es casi imposible? – _Me alegro que hayas entendido.-Dijo el castaño tomándola de los hombros.

- Creo que iré a dormir Shaoran, buenas noches. –Dijo la castaña triste.

-Yo… también. Y no te olvides, si tienes pesadillas llámame, ni lo dudes.-Dijo el ambarino.

-De acuerdo, pero si no es necesario no te molestare.

- Llámame por lo que sea. –Dijo como palabra final el ambarino.

Ambos se encerraron en sus respectivas habitaciones, el día que les esperaba iba a ser muy agitado, tenían que fingir ser novios en frente de la madre de Shaoran, delante de toda la sociedad, delante de todos.

_Pensar que no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, ni recuerdo como me llamo, pero cuando me llaman Sakura, siento como si ese fuera mi verdadero nombre, como si realmente me llamara así. A Shaoran no lo conozco y siento como si lo conociera de toda la vida…_ -Decía la castaña mientras escribía en un diario.  
Sakura cerró el diario, lo guardo en su cajón de la mesita de noche, apago la luz y se acostó a dormir.

_- Nos volveremos a ver¿verdad? _

_- Eso ni lo dudes Sakura, mi amor por ti nunca se va a terminar, te prometo que cuando termine con este entrenamiento y sea mayor volveré por ti para estar juntos. _

_- Te voy a extrañar _

_-Yo también mi Sakura. Acepta esto como regalo para que nunca te olvides de mi._

_- ¡Shaoran! Lo cuidare más que a nada. _

Sakura despertó a la media noche, no despertó sobresaltada ni sudada, solo abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad para dejar que unas lágrimas saladas recorrieran sus mejillas.  
Se levanto de la cama y corrió las cortinas. Una hermosa luna brillaba enorme y entera en el oscuro cielo. Una luz plateada ilumino la habitación de Sakura.

- ¿Es hermosa no? –Pregunto una voz a las espaldas de la joven.

- Si… -Dijo hipnotizada por la luna- ¿Eh¡Shaoran¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto la joven al notar quien estaba detrás de ella.

- No podía dormir, escuche ruidos en la habitación y decidí entrar. –Dijo el ambarino sonrojado.

- ¿Ruido¿Ruido de que? –Pregunto la castaña.

- Eh… de las cortinas al moverse –Dijo Shaoran sonrojándose mas de lo que estaba.

- Vaya, si que tienes un oído sensible –Dijo Sakura riendo

El silencio invadió de nuevo la habitación.

- ¿Soñaste algo? –Pregunto el joven rompiendo el silencio.

- Si, pero no lo recuerdo, igualmente no me levante de golpe, ni sudada. Supongo que habrá sido un sueño triste, porque me levante llorando. –Dijo la joven

- Ya veo… llorando. No me gusta que llores mi Sakura. –Dijo Shaoran.

-Shaoran… ¿Qué tienen de especial los osos con alas? –Pregunto la muchacha

- ¿Los… osos con alas? –Pregunto el joven tartamudeando- No tienen nada en especial, pero eran los favoritos de Sakura. –Dijo el castaño.

- ¿Será que todo tiene que ver con ella? –Dijo Sakura suspirando.

- Pero… si vos preguntaste –Dijo Shaoran con una gotita estilo anime.

- Ya se, pero no se porque sueño con osos con alas si tienen que ver con ella –Dijo Sakura.- _Es realmente fastidiosa esa Sakura Kinomoto¿pero que tanto tengo que ver con ella¿Porque todo esta relacionado con ella¿Porque me parezco tanto a ella¿Porque?_

- Bueno, mejor dejamos de hablar de ella ¿si?-Dijo el joven- A propósito¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?

-Ya te dije, soñé con eso y me desperté.

- Entonces Sakura, lo mejor va a ser que nos acostemos a dormir, porque recién son las 3:30 de la madrugada. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Pero no tengo sueño.

- Va a ser mejor que duermas, así mañana te levantas fresca. Si quieres me quedo a hacerte compañía hasta que logres dormir.

- Puedo dormir sin tu compañía –Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Estas segura¿No preferirías que te acompañara? –Pregunto el ambarino.

- "_Claro que si Shaoran, es lo que mas me gustaría"-_ Pensó la castaña- No me haces falta para dormir, pero si quieres quedarte no te lo negare, a lo mejor eres tu el que me necesita para dormir. –Dijo finalmente.

- "_Claro que te necesito para dormir mi Sakura"-_Pensó el ambarino- No, no te necesito para dormir, pero tomare tu propuesta como un si, quiero que te quedes con migo.

- Eres un mentiroso Shaoran –Dijo Sakura enojada.

- No, mentiroso ¿Por qué¿Solo porque digo la verdad? –Dijo Shaoran sobrando a Sakura

- No es la verdad, si quieres quedarte, quédate, sino, me da igual, no es mi problema.

- Vez, inconcientemente me lo estas pidiendo. –Dijo Shaoran.

- ¡Arg! Eres irritable. –Dijo la joven antes de acostarse en su cama e intentar dormir.

-Puede ser, que sea un poco irritable, pero no puedes negar el efecto que mi irritabilidad produce en ti -Dijo el ambarino seductoramente.

- Si, es cierto, tu irritabilidad me dan ganas de matarte. –Dijo Sakura.

Shaoran se acomodo al lado de ella que estaba de espaldas y apoyo todo su fuerte cuerpo contra el de ella, haciendo que ella abriera enormemente los ojos.

- ¿Me vas a decir que no te produce ninguna sensación? –Pregunto el ambarino suspirando en el oído de Sakura.

Sakura se paralizo, sentia todo el cuerpo del joven ambarino sobre su cuerpo. Se le puso la piel de gallina y su corazon comenzo a acelerarse.

- Shaoran¿Por qué me provocas? Nos estábamos llevando muy bien¿Por qué estas así con migo últimamente? –Pregunto la jovencita entrecortadamente.

Shaoran quedo en silencio. No sabia exactamente que responder.

- La verdad, no lo se. Desde que dijiste que ibas a ayudarme con lo de mi compromiso… me siento extraño –Dijo finalmente el ambarino.

- Shaoran, yo lo hice para ayudarte, de saber que actuarías así con migo, no lo hubiera hecho.

- Lo siento mucho mi pequeña, de verdad. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Solo me estaba divirtiendo haciéndote enfadar- Dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa seductora.

- Shaoran… eres un chiquilín. –Dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

-Mmm… Puede ser, pero soy un chiquilín que te quiere con todo su corazón –Dijo Shaoran- Ahora, ven aquí pequeña y duerme. No creo que mañana sea fácil nuestro día.

-¿Porque?

-Porque… será mejor que lo veas mañana.

Sakura se acostó al lado de Shaoran pero sin abrazarlo.

- ¿Me tienes miedo Sakura? –Pregunto Shaoran

- No… no te tengo miedo.

-¿Entonces porque no me abrazas como aquella vez que te hice compañía una noche?

-Porque… Porque… no lo se… debe ser… que ahora…

-¿Te da vergüenza?

-…Si

- ¿Pero porque? –Dijo tiernamente el ambarino acariciando el pelo de la jovencita.

- Porque… ahora… ya no somos mas simples amigos. Somos… novios, y aunque sea solamente enfrente de los demás…. Yo siento vergüenza –Dijo la jovencita poniéndose colorada.

- Solo… frente los demás… -Susurro Shaoran con un tono de tristeza

- ¿Qué dijiste Shaoran? –Pregunto la jovencita.

- Nada. Ven pequeña, no sientas vergüenza, después de todo sigues siendo mi amiga.

Sakura tomo la mano de Shaoran y se acurruco a su lado.  
"_No hay nada que me guste mas, que estar en los brazos de el, es como tocar el cielo con las manos, es como vivir en el paraíso."  
_Shaoran le acaricio el pelo suavemente, luego comenzó a bajar la mano por el cuello de la joven haciendo que sintiera escalofríos.  
"_¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser tan perfecta? Rayos, no puede ser que sea tan débil ante ella."  
_Sakura fue la primera en quedar dormida. Sus brazos lo abrazaban a el. Su cuerpo lo rozaba a el.  
Shaoran estaba embriagado en el perfume de la jovencita, entre sus sabanas al lado de su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor.  
Shaoran acariciaba la espalda de la muchacha, relajándola para que pueda dormir mejor.  
El sueño venció también a Shaoran.  
A la mañana siguiente, Sakura despertó entre los brazos fuertes del ambarino. Abrió lentamente sus ojos esmeraldas y sonrió de la manera mas dulce y tierna que nunca sonrió en su vida.

- Buenos días Sakura. –Dijo Shaoran con una amplia sonrisa.

- Buenos días Shaoran – Dijo Sakura sonrojada al ver que el joven aparentemente dormido estaba despierto.

Sakura se incorporo en la cama. El fino pijama de seda con breteles que Sakura llevaba puesto se corrió sin querer dejando al aire libre su pecho y su abdomen.

- Vaya, si ya despertamos así… -Dijo Shaoran ruborizándose.

- Hay Shaoran, lo siento mucho. –Dijo Sakura hiper colorada y acomodándose con desesperación el pijama.

- Pero no te sientas avergonzada, después de todo, yo no llevo nada que me cubra el pecho. –Dijo Shaoran divertido.

- No seas tonto, sabes que no es lo mismo.

- Sakura, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, después de todo, serás mi esposa ¿O no recuerdas tu palabra?

- Si lo recuerdo, pero en el plan de Meiling no entraba que me tuvieras que ver sin nada que me cubra los pechos. –Dijo Sakura sonrojada al extremo.

- Si tu lo dices… ¿Bajamos a desayunar mi bella Sakura?

- "_No quisiera irme de tu lado, no quiero levantarme de esta cama y no sentir mas el calor de tu piel"- _Pensó la joven castaña. – Si, bajemos. –Dijo finalmente.

Shaoran se quedo un rato acostado antes de levantarse. Cuando se levanto mostró enteramente ese cuerpo bien trabajado, esos brazos protectores y una piel bronceada.  
Sakura se sonrojo levemente.

- Shaoran… donde… -Comenzó a decir Sakura al ver unas lastimaduras en el costado izquierdo del joven.

- Entrenando. –Contesto antes de que la joven terminara de preguntar.

- ¿Entrenaste muy duro verdad? –Pregunto la joven con una voz dulce y tranquilizadora.

- Toda mi vida, por ese maldito entrenamiento deje mi adolescencia, deje todo lo que mas quería. –Dijo Shaoran mirando el suelo.

Sakura instintivamente acaricio las heridas del joven que ahora eran simples cicatrices.

- Debiste haber sufrido mucho…

-Si, pero ese sufrimiento ya termino –Dijo Shaoran tomando a la joven castaña como si fuera un bebe y tirándola en la cama.

- No Shaoran, por favor… no… eso no.

Shaoran se abalanzó sobre ella sin piedad y comenzó a matarla a cosquillas.  
Sakura moría de la risa, le tubo que suplicar a Shaoran que parara, se estaba quedando sin aire y no podía soportar mas las cosquillas que el joven le hacia.

- Basta Shaoran, por favor. –Suplico la joven.

- JAJAJAJAJA esta bien –Dijo el joven mirándola amenazadoramente y riendo muy divertido.

Ambos quedaron demasiado cerca, uno podía sentir la respiración del otro, sus corazones se aceleraron ante el rose del aire en cada uno de sus rostros.

- Eh…. Shaoran, no hay nadie, será mejor que… bajemos a…. desayunar. –Dijo la joven intentando zafar de los brazos de Shaoran.

- De acuerdo… -Dijo el ambarino levantándose de en sima de ella.

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo!  
¿que les parecio este capitulo? espero que les haya gustado jejejeje :P  
¡Que fantastica la idea de Meiling! JajaJajajaja pero... la relacion entre Sakura y Shaoran comenzara a cambiar brutalmente... demasiado brutalmente...  
Aunque al principio se lo tomen como un juego entre amigos, los dos sienten atraccion el uno por el otro y eso solo les traera... siertos problemas... que obviamente tendran una buena solucion... o al menos eso creo...  
_**

_**Proximo capitulo: **Sakura debera pasar por unas extrañas pruebas de unos viejos que son del concilio... para ver si es apta para ser la futura esposa del lider del Clan Li.  
Por otra parte... una llamada cambiara el destino de nuestros personajes... sobre todo de Sakura... una llamada de...  
_

_**Bueno, eso es todo lo que les adelantare por el momento.  
Espero que les haya gustado y ahora quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me dejaron sus preciosos reviews.**  
_HiKaRi-09  
kaorichan  
aloqua  
Lyssette-Reyes  
Shadow  
angel seiriu  
Cristina Simón  
Rosh Bernal  
Undine  
angel seiriu


	6. La llamada de Tomoyo

**H_ola! de nuevo actualizando este fic que cada vez tiene mas lectores por suerte!  
Muchisimas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews.  
Los lectores de "Amor a travez del tiempo" podran ver que subi otro capitulo al igual que con "Tu guardian".  
Antes que nada les quiero avisar, como ustedes ya saben, que los personajes de este fanfiction pertenecen nada mas que a CLAMP a exepcion de algunos que iran apareciendo a lo largo de la historia.  
Sin nada mas que decir... espero que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo.  
Juchiz.  
_**- Dialogo normal. -Estado del personaje  
-"Pensamientos".

**_"El destino quizas se empeñe en volverlos a juntar, pero no todo sale como uno lo planea"_**

_**Sumary:  
Una mentira, un accidente. Ella perdio totalmente la memoria. Todos la creen muerta y la persona que menos creyo en encontrar le salvo la vida. S&S**_

* * *

"**La llamada de Tomoyo"**

- Buenos días hijo, buenos días señorita Kinomoto. –Dijo la mujer mas grande de la casa.

- Buenos días madre. –Respondió duramente el joven.

-Buenos días Señora Li.

-Mis queridos chicos, hoy vendrá el consejo del Clan para ver si tu novia es apta para poder ser tu esposa y llevar adelante todo lo que esa misión acarrea.

-¿La someterán a pruebas? –Pregunto el castaño sorprendido.

- Claro que si, no cualquier mujer puede ser la esposa del líder del Clan Li. –Dijo la mujer examinando a Sakura.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema en someterme a ningún tipo de prueba. –Dijo la muchacha con decisión.

-Me alegro que así sea. La esposa del líder del clan debe tener poder de decisión. El problema vendrá cuando hablemos de su pasado y ella no sepa nada.

-¿Esta insinuando que debemos inventarle uno? –Pregunto Shaoran.

-De ninguna manera, Solo digo que debemos ponerle un nombre con el que le darán una nueva identidad. Así que la pregunta es… ¿Aceptas llamarte definitivamente Sakura aunque recuperes tu memoria y averigües tu verdadero nombre? –Pregunto la mujer

Sakura la miro seriamente unos minutos y sin vacilar respondió.

-Si señora Li, acepto llamarme oficialmente Sakura.

-Bueno, eso se lo diremos después a los hombres del consejo.

Ieran termino de desayunar y se levanto majestuosamente de la silla. Sakura miro extrañada a Shaoran y este le devolvió la misma mirada.  
A la tarde, Sakura se encontraba nerviosa en el salón de visitas junto a Shaoran y a Meiling, esperando a que llegaran los que integraban el consejo.

- Shaoran¿Qué clases de pruebas me harán? –Pregunto la joven

- No lo se mi flor de cerezo, no lo se…

En ese preciso momento, las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par para darle paso a Ieran quien era seguida por siete hombres.

- Muy bien señorita Sakura, ellos son los hombres que evaluaran a la futura esposa del futuro líder del Clan Li.

Un hombre de mediana estatura, bigote chino bien remarcado largo de avanzada edad se acerco a Sakura.

-¿Cómo te llamas jovencita? –Preguntó el anciano

-Sakura –Respondió la jovencita.

- Ieran nos contó sobre tu situación. Es una situación complicada ya que tu debes tomar serias responsabilidades al ser la esposa del líder del clan y para eso es necesario que sepamos tu pasado. Pero no te preocupes, hay buenos hospitales aquí con los que te pueden ayudar.

- Eh… muchas gracias señor. –Dijo la joven algo aturdida.

-No recuerdas tu edad ¿verdad? –Respondió otro anciano pero con mas canas que el anterior.

-No señor.

- Por el estado de su físico y el tamaño de sus pechos se puede deducir que es mayor de 16, por lo tanto puede casarse. –Dijo el anciano de pelo blanco al otro.

- Si, si. Pero tiene las caderas muy finas como para tener muchos herederos.

-Si, Si. –Respondió otro anciano.

-¿Jovencita eres virgen? –Pregunto el primer anciano.

Sakura estaba mas que muy roja y con esa pregunta empeoro mas su estado.

- Emm… si, eso creo, por ahora si, no recuerdo nada de mi pasado. –Dijo sonrojadísima la joven.

-En ese caso, debemos revisarla. –Dijo el viejito tomando de la muñeca a Sakura.

- Señora Ieran¿Nos hace el favor? –Pregunto el segundo anciano.

- Si señor Ling. –Dijo la mujer, quien tomo a Sakura del brazo y la llevo a una de las habitaciones.

Después de unos minutos, las dos mujeres bajaron las escaleras. Sakura completamente sonrojada y Ieran con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Y? –Pregunto el viejo canoso.

- Si lo es. –Dijo Ieran aumentando el sonrojo de Sakura.

- Bien, entonces creo que esta todo en orden, lo único que hay que hacer es someter a la jovencita a una terapia para recuperar su memoria, a unas clases para que aprenda un par de cosillas y tenemos que hacerle un documento por el momento con el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto.

- De acuerdo Ling.

- Bien, esta reunión ha concluido. Sakura, la espero dentro de una semana para comenzar con sus clases.

- Si señor.

- La boda se realizara en dos meses a mas tardar.

Diciendo esto, los viejos se retiraron junto a Ieran de la sala.  
Shaoran y Sakura se miraron extrañados.

-Bueno, parece que finalmente se casaran. –Dijo Meiling acabando con el silencio.

- Eso… parece –Dijo Sakura.

Dos semanas después, todos estaban tranquilos en la mansión Li.  
Shaoran había salido al centro a comprar unas cosas, Meiling estaba practicando artes marciales y Sakura estaba en la cocina preparando un pastel de chocolate.

-_"Chocolate, es el gusto favorito de Shaoran"_-Pensaba la castaña mientras cantaba feliz preparando el pastel.

En eso suena el teléfono.

- Yo voy. –Dijo Sakura quitándose el delantal y sacudiéndose las manos.

- Buenos días, mansión Li. –Dijo Sakura.

_ - Buenos días¿Meling?-_Pregunto una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

- No, no soy Meiling, ahora mismo le paso. ¿Departe de quien? –Pregunto la castaña.

_- Tomoyo Daidougi._

-Espéreme un momentito. –Dijo Sakura.

Sakura salio al jardín para buscar a Meiling.

- Meiling, tienes teléfono.

- ¿Quién es? –Pregunto la morochita

- Tomoyo Daidougi.

- ¿Daidougi? Que extraño –Dijo Meiling en un susurro.

Meiling entro en la casa grande y tomo el teléfono.

- Tomoyo, que sorpresa –Dijo Meiling

_- ¡¡Meling! Que alegría escuchar tu voz_. –Dijo Tomoyo feliz

- Lo mismo digo amiga, hace mucho que no hablábamos. Dime¿a que se debe el motivo de tu llamado?

_- Para avisarte que dentro de dos meses iremos a Hong Kong_. –Dijo la amatista

- Que alegría escuchar eso¿en que fecha vendrías? Así preparo todo para tu estadía.

_- No iré sola, Touya y Eriol vendrán también. Iremos el 4 y nos quedaremos un tiempo. –Dijo Tomoyo_

- ¿Hiraguizawa y el menor de los hombres Kinomoto vendrán? –Pregunto Meiling

_- Si, iremos para arreglar unos papeles sobre la muerte de Sakura. Ninguno de los cuerpos se pueden reconocer, pero el que mas se parece no se por que problema no se puede traer a Japón. –_Dijo Tomoyo

- Ah, ya veo, igualmente estoy muy contenta de que vengan. –Dijo Meiling

_- Yo también ando con ganas de verte, y a Li también¿Cómo anda el?_

- Mi primo anda bien, o al menos eso creo. Después de la muerte de Sakura quedo muy triste. Pero ahora esta muchísimo mejor.- Dijo feliz la morochita.

_- Todos quedamos mal después de la muerte de Sakura. Me alegro mucho que este mejor. Por cierto… cuando llame me atendió una jovencita, como tu eres la única chica de esa casa creí que eras tu, pero me dijo que no eras, además su voz no era parecida a al tuya, era mas bien parecida a… Sakura. –_Dijo Tomoyo

- Ah, de seguro fue la prometida de Shaoran. –Dijo Meiling

- ¿_Shaoran se va a casar? –_Pregunto sorprendida Tomoyo

- Si, con una jovencita extraña. Va, no es extraña, a mi me cae súper bien, pero perdió la memoria, no recuerda nada de su pasado. Solo recuerda desde que Shaoran la encontró, cuando vengas te contare bien la historia.

_- De acuerdo, solo me sorprendió la voz parecida que tenia a Sakura. –_Dijo la joven con un tono de tristeza

- Eso que solo la escuchaste, si la vieras, te caerías de espaldas. Va, no se como estaba Sakura últimamente, solo se que es muy parecida. Cuando vengas tráeme una foto de los últimos días de Sakura para compararla, quiero saber como estaba Sakura, no te olvides que no la había visto en 7 años. –Dijo Meiling

_- De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos dentro de dos meses. Un beso Meiling, saluda a Li de mi parte._

-Así lo haré. Un beso Tomoyo, nos estamos viendo. Mándale un saludo a todos.

Meiling colgó el teléfono y se sentó en un sillón largando un suspiro.  
"_Shaoran no me cree, pero no se porque tengo el presentimiento que esta niña tiene algo que ver con Sakura Kinomoto. Son iguales, hasta Daidougi tiene la misma voz, solo tengo que ver una foto de ella y me quedare segura de mis sospechas…"  
_En ese momento entro Shaoran a la casa.

- Hola Meiling

- Hola primito, a que no sabes quien llamo. –Dijo Meiling con una sonrisa

- Si no me lo dices… no soy adivino. –Dijo de mal humor Shaoran.

- Pues Daidougi.

- ¿Tomoyo Daidougi?

- La misma. Me dijo que vendría dentro de un mes junto a Hiraguizawa y Kinomoto hijo.

- Mph…. ¿Tiene que venir ese? –Pregunto Shaoran despectivamente.

- Si, es que vienen por asuntos importantes sobre la muerte de Kinomoto.

Shaoran se cruzo de brazos y fijo su mirada en el piso.  
**Flash Back  
**_Una niña de 10 años de edad, con unos profundos ojos verde esmeralda caminaba junto a un niño de la misma edad de ojos ámbar y pelo castaño alborotado por el parque en una tarde nublada que amenazaba con llover en cualquier momento._

_- Oye Sakura¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Es que es ya muy tarde._

_- Claro._

_- Los dos niños caminaron por el parque pingüino hasta llegar a la casa de Sakura._

_- Muchas gracias por acompañarme Shaoran. –Dijo la niña_

_- No es nada Sakura._

_En ese momento se largo a llover._

_- Shaoran, ven, entra, no quiero que te mojes._

_- Pero no quiero causarte molestias –Dijo el joven._

_- No es una molestia, además tu me acompañaste, ven._

_Sakura tomo a Shaoran del brazo y lo introdujo en su casa._

_- Buenos días papa. –Dijo Sakura_

_- Buenos días Sakura. ¡¡Shaoran! Que sorpresa. ¿Vienes de visita¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?_

_ -Buenos días señor Fujikata. No, solo pasaba porque estaba lloviendo y Sakura me obligó. –Dijo mirando seriamente a Sakura._

_- Bueno, en ese caso quédate a cenar y luego te alcanzo a tu casa con el auto._

_- No quiero ocasionarle molestias señor. –Dijo Shaoran_

_- No es una molestia Shaoran, quédate, para mi es un placer._

_ -De acuerdo. –Dijo finalmente el joven._

_Sakura llevo a Shaoran y hablaron en su habitación hasta que estuvo la cena._

_-¡¡ Chicos, esta la cena! –Grito el señor Kinomoto._

_- ¿Chicos¿Quién mas esta? –Pregunto un joven de pelo castaño y piel morena._

_- El novio de Sakura._

_- ¿Ese mocoso insoportable?_

_Los dos chicos bajaron. Cuando llego Shaoran al comedor Touya le envió una mirada asesina._

_- Touya, no seas mal educado, saluda a Shaoran –Dijo Sakura _

_- Si Touya, no seas mal educado. –Dijo Fujikata._

_- Hola mocoso._

_- No soy ningún mocoso. –Dijo Shaoran de mal humor_

_- Si eres un mocoso, un mocoso feo e insolente._

_- ¡¡Basta ya Touya!_

_- Touya, no seas mal educado con Shaoran…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Oye Shaoran¿en que piensas?... ¿Shaoran?... ¡SHAORAN! –Gritó Meiling

- ¿Eh? En nada… solo en como me odiaba Touya solo por ser el novio de su hermana.

- Si… me acuerdo… cuando estábamos en el recreo con Sakura…

- Ahora me debe odiar mas…

- No lo creo Shaoran… va, no se… ese chico estaba loco….

- Oye Meiling¿Y Sakura? –Pregunto el ambarino

- En su habitación supongo… ¡ah no! Creo que estaba en la cocina. –Dijo la morochita concentrándose en una revista

- Pero si Sakura es un desastre en la cocina…. –Dijo Shaoran.

- No se… oye… huele, huele a chocolate. –Dijo Meiling

En ese momento entra en la habitación una castaña de ojos verdes vestida con un delantal de cocinero atado al cuello y a la cintura con un pastel de chocolate cortado en 8 porciones iguales en una bandeja.

- Ya volviste Shaoran –Dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿cocinaste? –Pregunto incrédulo

- Si, es que… supe que te gustaba el pastel de chocolate… y… y hornee uno. –Dijo con la mirada gacha y completamente sonrojada.

- Cocinaste… ¿por mi? –Pregunto el castaño

- "_Claro que por ti Shaoran"_- Pensó la joven.- No, es decir… cocine para que todos comiéramos, pero quise hacer algo que también te gustara. –Dijo Sakura disimulando.

- "_¿Qué esperabas que te dijera, Si Shaoran, lo hornee para ti porque te amo? Estas soñando querido"- _Pensó el joven lobito.- Ah, igualmente gracias. –Dijo finalmente dándole un beso en la frente a Sakura que se puso mas roja que un tomate.

Sakura sirvió las porciones de pastel y le dio uno a Meiling y otro a Shaoran.

- Esta riquísimo Sakura. –Dijo Meiling.

- La verdad muy rico –Dijo Shaoran

- Muchas gracias. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

La noche no tardo en llegar y los tres jóvenes que habitaban la mansión Li se fueron a dormir.  
Sakura se acostó en su cama, últimamente le costaba dormirse, así que se preparo un te de orégano para poder dormir.

_- Ups, tengo ganas de ir al baño, no me aguanto _

_- Tomoyo, aguanta un poco, perderemos el micro. _

_- No te preocupes, ve y avísale al conductor que espere 5 minutos, sino, cualquier cosa, me tomo un taxi después, pero juro que no aguanto más. _

_- Esta bien, entonces te esperare en el hotel._

_- Bien, este es nuestro primer recorrido por Hong Kong._

_- ¿Que es esa casa que se ve a lo lejos sobre la colina? _

_- Esa, es la mansión Li, la familia mas importante de Hong Kong. _

_- Demonios, el micro va a explotar, tengo que salir ya._

Sakura despertó precipitadamente en la noche, su cuerpo temblaba y estaba completamente sudada.

- El micro estallo… Tomoyo-Dijo en un susurro.

Sakura se acostó de nuevo… pero no podía dormir, no después del sueño que había tenido.  
Se levanto de la cama, se puso una bata. Y salio de la habitación, solo sabia de un lugar donde podía ir.  
Shaoran estaba completamente, profundamente y absolutamente en el mas profundo sueño…

_- Sakura… haay Sakura… -_Decía el ambarino entre sueños.

En eso una jovencita de ojos verdes entra precipitadamente en la habitación.

- Shaoran… ¿estas despierto? –Pregunto la castaña

Shaoran seguía durmiendo con la boca completamente abierta, soñando vaya uno a saber que cosas con Sakura.

- ¿Shaoran¿Shaoran?... ¡¡SHAORAN! –Grito Sakura

- ¿Eh¿Eh¿Eh? –Dijo el joven despertándose precipitadamente.

-Tuve un sueño feo… horrible. –Dijo Sakura triste.

- "_Menos mal que no puede ver lo que yo estuve soñando… aunque de feo… no tiene nada…" –_ Pensaba el ambarino. -¿Recuerdas el sueño?- Dijo finalmente

_- Solo recuerdo…_ gente gritando… un micro y una explosión.

- ¿Un micro y una explosión? –Pregunto el chico.

Sakura temblaba de frío, estaba bañada en sudor y realmente se sentía mal.

- Sakura… ¿te sientes bien? –Dijo el ambarino viendo como temblaba la joven

- Si… estoy…bien –Dijo en un susurro.

Shaoran se acerco a ella y le toco la frente…

- ¡Pero si estas empapada en sudor! Y en sima sudor frío. –Dijo seriamente el joven.

- Pero si estoy bien… dijo Sakura intentando no marearse.

- Ven pequeña… ven. –Dijo Shaoran tomando a Sakura de la cintura para acostarla en la cama y taparla con su manta.

- Nunca he dormido en tu cama Shaoran. –Dijo la joven sintiéndose incomoda.

- Si que lo has hecho, cuando recién te traje aquí, además yo he dormido varias veces en la tuya, así que te debo una. –Dijo Shaoran

- Shaoran…. ¿Por qué aunque me sienta mal… siento que mi cuerpo necesita del tuyo? –Pregunto la joven con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo!  
¿que les parecio este capitulo? espero que les haya gustado jejejeje :P  
¿Como se habra animado Sakura a decirle eso a Shaoran?  
JAJAJAJAJA  
No se preocupen, no se preocupen :P Sakura solo esta... digamos... bajo los efectos de la fiebre.  
¡¡Que atrevidos los hombres del concilio!! Pobre Saku!  
¿Y la llamada de Tomoyo? Eso es solo un adelanto de lo que vendra, asi que imaginense.  
_**

_**Proximo capitulo: **Sakura tendra algunos problemas con Shaoran ahora que es su prometida. Sin saber por que el cambio drasticamente con ella.  
Por otra parte... su casamiento se avecina y la llegada de Touya, Eriol y Tomoyo tambien...¿que pasara?  
_

_**Bueno, eso es todo lo que les adelantare por el momento.  
Espero que les haya gustado y ahora quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me dejaron sus preciosos reviews.**  
_HiKaRi-09  
kaorichan  
aloqua  
Lyssette-Reyes  
Shadow  
angel seiriu  
Cristina Simón  
Rosh Bernal  
Undine  
angel seiriu  
saku92

**Por favor, sigan con dejandome sus reviews que realmente me alegran muchisimo y me dan animos para seguir con esta historia.  
Un beso  
Chau!**


	7. Una noche con temperatura

**H_ola! de nuevo actualizando este fic que cada vez tiene mas lectores por suerte!  
Muchisimas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews.  
Como podran ver, tambien actualice mis otros dos fics! jejeje :P  
Le estoy poniendo mucho empeño asi los termino pronto y sigo con unas nuevas ideas q se me ocurrieron jejejeje :P  
Antes que nada les quiero avisar, como ustedes ya saben, que los personajes de este fanfiction pertenecen nada mas que a CLAMP a exepcion de algunos que iran apareciendo a lo largo de la historia.  
Sin nada mas que decir... espero que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo.  
¡TAMBIEN ACLARO! Que por pedido de algunos lectores, agregue un poco de escenas mas... mmm no son lo que se puede decir LEMON, pero tiene algo mas de lo que yo suelo escribir.  
Juchiz.  
_**- Dialogo normal. -Estado del personaje  
-"Pensamientos".

**_"La rueda del destino ya comenzo a girar, y no hay nada que la detenga"_**

_**Sumary:  
Una mentira, un accidente. Ella perdio totalmente la memoria. Todos la creen muerta y la persona que menos creyo en encontrar le salvo la vida. S&S**_

* * *

- Estas delirando Sakura. –Dijo Shaoran acariciando la frente de Sakura

- Yo no deliro Shaoran, yo deseo tu piel cada noche, deseo tu boca, deseo tu cuerpo. –Dijo Sakura jadeando.

- Tienes temperatura demasiado alta…. –Dijo Shaoran.

Shaoran se levanto de la cama y preparo un baño para Sakura, un baño con agua bien helada en el cual metió a la joven con ropa y todo.

_- Dios mío… en cada problema me meto yo…-_Pensó el joven mientras acomodaba a Sakura en la bañadera.

Después de diez minutos la saco del agua y la envolvió en una toalla y la acostó en su cama.  
"_¿Que demonios hago con la ropa mojada de Sakura? Ni modo… tendré que sacársela… aunque puedo pedirle ayuda a Meiling. ¿Qué hora será¡Las 4 de la mañana! Si la despierto a esta hora me va a matar… ni modo… tendré que hacerlo yo…"  
_Shaoran le quito la ropa mojada a Sakura, por primera vez la veía sin ninguna ropa… completamente desnuda en frente de el.  
Shaoran estaba como un rabanito en insolación de lo rojo que estaba y no pudo evitar que su miembro masculino aumente de tamaño. Salio a la habitación de Sakura y le busco un conjunto de ropa interior, saco un pijama de ella y volvió a su habitación donde una desmayada Sakura lo esperaba.

-_"Diablos… ¿como se pone esto? Las mujeres solo saben complicarse la vida… a ver… mmm… creo que va así. Es tan frágil… tan tierna cuando duerme… tan hermosa… y esta desmayada en mi cama…"_

Shaoran le coloco el sostén a Sakura rozando sus manos con los pechos de la joven. Shaoran se puso mas colorado de lo que estaba al notar que, aunque Sakura estuviera desmayada o dormida, se endurecieran al mas mínimo contacto.  
Sakura abrió los ojos y lo miro directamente.

- Sa… Sakura… yo… lo siento mu… mucho… no quería… es decir… estabas,…. Y yo… tu ropa…. – Comenzó a tartamudear nervioso Shaoran.

Pero Sakura no le dijo nada, solo lo miro como si lo estuviera analizando. Luego, suavemente comenzó a acariciar los brazos del ambarino a través del pijama.  
Shaoran se quedo perplejo.  
Después, la chica comenzó a desabrocharle la parte de arriba del pijama (el pijama era de esos tipo camisa) y a besar suavemente los pectorales del chico. A Shaoran le subía mas la temperatura de lo que ya estaba.  
Luego la boca de Sakura encontró la de Shaoran, el cual no se pudo resistir y comenzó a besarla apoyándola contra la almohada. El sostén de Sakura que no estaba puesto del todo, se corrió dejando al aire libre sus pechos quienes se apretaban contra el cuerpo de Shaoran excitándose cada vez mas. El dejo la boca de la castaña tranquila y empezó a bajar sus besos por el hombro de la chica hasta llegar a saborear sus redondos pechos deborandolo de todas las formas que le eran posibles.  
Sakura estaba más que excitada y eso levantaba más la temperatura del joven.  
Shaoran en eso nota que la castaña pierde el conocimiento de nuevo y para con lo que estaba haciendo.

"_¡Demonios¿Cómo pude perder el control de esa manera? Sakura estaba con fiebre y delirando… pobre."_

Shaoran le termino de poner el pijama de invierno de doble pieza y la acomodo en su cama tapándola con su frazada.  
Le tomo la temperatura.

- Valla, menos mal que le bajo, le bajo bastante. –Dijo Shaoran aliviado.

Shaoran se acostó al lado de ella y la abrazo hasta quedarse dormido.  
La mañana no tardo en llegar. El sol entraba por la enorme ventana de la habitación de Shaoran Li quien dormía placidamente.  
Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, el sol le daba directamente a la cara. Miro a su lado y vio a un Shaoran abrazándola completamente dormido.

- Gracias Shaoran. –Murmuro la joven.

- Sakura decidió levantarse, pero sintió un tirón en su ropa que no la dejo moverse.

-Espera Sakura. –Dijo Shaoran

- ¡Shaoran! Estas despierto. –Dijo la joven sonrojándose.

- No te levantes, anoche tuviste mucha fiebre, así que tienes que descansar.

- Pero…

- Nada Sakura, hoy te quedas todo el día en esta cama bien abrigada. Yo tengo un día duro de entrenamiento, pero volveré lo mas temprano posible. Te dejare en compañía de mi prima Meiling. –Dijo seriamente Shaoran

- Gracias Shaoran. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- No tienes que decir gracias. Y no quiero enterarme que te saliste o hiciste algún esfuerzo ¿quedo claro? –Dijo Shaoran con una mirada dura que luego se convirtió en una mirada mas tierna y dulce.

Shaoran salio de la habitación dejando a Sakura sola por unos instantes, hasta que Meiling llego a la habitación con el desayuno de la joven castaña.

- Gracias Meiling

- De nada. Mi primo se preocupa mucho por ti.-Dijo la joven sonriente

- A veces demasiado…

- Pero es porque te quiere, y mas de lo que el mismo piensa. –Dijo Meiling con una sonrisa picara

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Pregunto Sakura inocentemente.

- Que se nota que esta enamorado de ti tontita. –Dijo Meiling golpeándole la cabeza.

- Hay Meiling, no digas estupideces. –Dijo Sakura de mal humor

- Solo digo la verdad…

- Oye Mei… ¿Shaoran siempre fue tan serio? –Pregunto Sakura

- El de por si, tiene un carácter serio, pero cuando era pequeño era solo alegría y felicidad. Cuando pensó que Sakura Kinomoto se había olvidado de el al no recibir contestación de sus cartas, solo se preocupo por entrenar y entrenar. Eso endureció su carácter convirtiéndolo en lo que es ahora. Pero con tigo… es como que la vida le volvió a sonreír. –Dijo Meiling sonriéndole.

- Pobre Shaoran…desde chiquito ya debía cargar con toda esa responsabilidad.

- Si, pero con ese duro entrenamiento se formo su carácter y su personalidad. ¿Si Shaoran fuera otro, tu te habrías enamorado de el?

- ¿Cómo dices! –Grito Sakura sonrojada al máximo.

- Lo que oíste, yo se que estas enamorada de mi primo.

- Nada que ver Meiling, te confundiste de chica. –Dijo Sakura aun roja.

- Bueno… como quieras, el por mi no se enterara, aunque deberías decírselo.

- No, porque no me pasa nada con el. –Dijo Sakura

- Hay, vamos Sakura, no me veas cara de tonta, no por nada le dijiste que querías casarte con el.

- ¡Lo dije solo para sacarlo del apuro! –Grito Sakura con la cara coloradísima.

- ¡Ayy! Como digas… -Dijo fastidiada Meiling

Sakura tomo su desayuno y volvió a acostarse en la cama de Shaoran.

- "_Que rico… tiene su perfume." – _Pensó la castaña hasta quedarse nuevamente dormida.

Meiling, que se había ido de la habitación, regreso con un te para Sakura, pero al verla dormida dejo el te sobre la mesita de noche y se retiro de la habitación.

"_Al paso que van estos dos, creo que ni en mil años van a poder tener algo como la gente… espero que el matrimonio los ayude un poco y no empeore las cosas. En sima mi primo tiene un carácter de mierda y esta chica es mas terca que la misma Sakura, eso que ella era terquísima. Se re nota que se muere de amor por Xiao Lang y no lo quiere admitir. Mi primo también se muere de amor por ella y tampoco lo admite… ¿Acaso son estúpidos!" –_Pensaba la joven china mientras salía en busca de su Mercedes Benz para salir al centro a hacer unas compras.

Sakura despertó después de un largo tiempo algo abombada, su sueño fue tranquilo, pero se sentía débil debido a la fuerte fiebre del día anterior. Miro a su alrededor y vio la taza con el te que dejo Meiling en su mesita de noche.

- "_Que lastima, esta frío"- _Pensó la jovencita.

Sakura se puso de pie y fue al baño. Después bajo en busca de Meiling, pero no la encontró.  
Mientras tanto una jovencita de pelo negro atado en dos coletas y hermosos ojos rubí hablaba animadamente con unos amigos.

- Por dios… ¡Sakura! –Dijo de repente Meiling

- ¿Qué ocurre Mei?

- Nada, debo irme, olvide algo importantísimo y si mi primo llega antes que yo, tengo los segundos contados.

- Ok, nos vemos.

- Adiós.

Meiling salio corriendo de donde estaba hacia la mansión Li.

"_Dios mío, si Shaoran llega antes que yo… ni quiero imaginarme lo que me dirá. ¿Por qué tuve que encontrarme con los chicos justo ahora¡Dios!"_

En el preciso momento en el que la morochita corría hacia su casa, un ambarino de ojos ámbar ingresaba a la mansión.

- Ya llegue. –Dijo Shaoran, pero no recibió respuesta.- _"A lo mejor Meiling esta con Sakura en la habitación."_

- Hola Sakura. –Dijo Shaoran ingresando en la habitación.

- Hola Shaoran. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y Meiling¿Dónde esta? –Dijo Shaoran mirando a todos lados.

- "_Si Shaoran se entera que Meiling salio y me dejo sola, creo que la mata."-_ Pensó la castaña- Salio. –Dijo finalmente

- ¡TE DEJO SOLA EN LA CASA?- Grito Shaoran

- No, no, acaba de salir, fue a comprar unas hierbas para hacerme un te. –Mintió Sakura.

- Pudo mandar a la cocinera. –Dijo antipáticamente Shaoran.

- No, porque dijo que… dijo que solo ella conocía las hierbas. –Dijo Sakura.

Justo en ese momento entra precipitadamente Meiling a la habitación.

- Lo siento Sakura, lo siento Shaoran, no quería dejarla sola… pero… -Comenzó a decir Meiling.

- Tranquila Mei, ya le explique a Shaoran lo de las hierbas. –Dijo Sakura enviándole una mirada de complicidad.

- ¿hierbas¡Ah si! Las hierbas. –Dijo Meiling.

- Bueno, siendo así… ¿Te sientes mejor Sakura? –Pregunto Shaoran

- Si, mucho mejor, todo gracias a tus cuidados y a los cuidados de Meiling. –Dijo sonriente.

- Me alegro. Voy a ordenar que traigan tu cena a esta habitación. –Dijo Shaoran saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

- Hay Sakura, gracias, me salvaste la vida.- Dijo Meiling tomando la mano de Sakura

- No es nada Mei, para eso están las amigas ¿no? –Contesto Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Claro! –Respondió Meiling de la misma manera.

Meiling salio de la habitación para bañarse, mientras Shaoran subía con la cena para Sakura.

- Oye Shaoran, no estoy por morirme, puedo bajar a cenar.

- De ninguna manera, te quiero bien sana, no voy a permitir que corras ningún riesgo. –Dijo el ambarino sentándose al lado de la castaña y colocando la bandeja con comida sobre la falda de la chica.

- ¡Oye! No soy una niña. –Dijo Sakura.

- Pero eres mi futura esposa y tengo q cuidarte. –Dijo Shaoran guiñando un ojo.

Sakura lo miro sonrojada y comenzó a comer en silencio.

- Muchas gracias por la comida Shaoran. –Dijo cuando termino.

- No es nada Sakura. –Dijo el ambarino retirando la bandeja.

Shaoran se levanto con la bandeja en la mano y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación para ir hacia la cocina. Sakura solo lo persiguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista.  
Sakura prendió la televisión y comenzó a ver una película. Meiling ceno y se fue a dormir. Shaoran termino de cenar y entro en la habitación donde Sakura miraba tele.

- Me voy a dar un baño. –Dijo Shaoran buscando unas toallas en su placard

- De acuerdo. ¿Dormiré hoy aquí? –Pregunto la jovencita.

- Si, además de que quiero que te recuperes, me acostumbre a tu compañía y me gusta. Nunca me gusto en verdad dormir solo. –Dijo Shaoran de espaldas a la chica para que no notara su sonrojo.

- Gracias. –Dijo Sakura de forma rápida y roja como un tomate.

Shaoran entro dentro del baño y Sakura siguió mirando tele. Después de unos minutos, Shaoran salio del baño completamente mojado y con una toalla verde atada a la cintura.

- Sha… Sha… Shaoran…. –Dijo Sakura con los ojos abiertos y mas sonrojada que nunca.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunto Shaoran mirando que podía haber de extraño, hasta que se vio a él mismo tapado solo por una toalla.- Huy, Sakura, lo siento. Olvide que estabas en mi habitación… y yo justo salgo así. – Dijo Shaoran algo avergonzado.

-No hay… problema… -Dijo Sakura intentando bajar el color de su sonrojo.

- Igualmente no creo que veas algo que no te guste Sakura. –Dijo Shaoran para molestarla.

- Cállate Shaoran. –Dijo la joven sintiendo como si el pudiera leerle los pensamientos.

Shaoran tomo unos boxers negros y un pantalón verde para dormir y entro al baño para cambiarse.  
Sakura apago la televisión y Shaoran la tapo bien con la frazada.  
La mansión Li estaba en un total silencio hasta que un trueno hizo temblar la casa.

- ¡Shaoran! –Grito Sakura.

- Aquí estoy pequeña, no te asustes, prende la luz si quieres –Dijo Shaoran.

- Si.-Dijo Sakura mientras con la mano temblorosa buscaba el botoncito de la luz de su lámpara de noche. –Shaoran, no anda.

- A ver… este tampoco anda, seguramente se corto la luz por la tormenta.

Otro fuerte trueno se oye sobre la mansión Li.

- Shaoran… tengo miedo. –Dijo Sakura tapándose hasta la cabeza con la frazada.

- Ven mi Sakura, no tienes por que tener miedo. –Dijo Shaoran. – _"¿pero que dices Shaoran? Mientras mas asustada mejor"- _Pensaba para sus adentros.- _"De esa manera podría abrazarte mas y mas"._

Shaoran tomo el cuerpo de la chica y la trajo contra si, apretándola contra su fuerte cuerpo, sintiendo su calor, su aroma.  
Sakura se paralizo, nunca lo había sentido conciente tan cerca, los recuerdos de la noche anterior solo eran borrosos y no estaba segura si habían pasado de verdad o solo fueron un sueño; prefirió creer en la segunda opción. Adoraba su perfume, su cuerpo su piel, su calor. Después de un rato sus brazos se abrieron y lo abrazaron sin dejar un centímetro de distancia entre los dos.

"_Sakura, daría lo que fuera por estar así con tigo toda mi vida, te amo como a nadie en el mundo."_

"_Me encanta estar abrazada con tigo Shaoran, amo tu perfume, tu cuerpo, todo lo tuyo, hasta el sonido de tu respiración, desearía nunca soltarte y permanecer así por siempre"_

- Sakura… yo… yo te… tu… -Comenzó a decir Shaoran notando que sus manos estaban sudorosas.

- ¿Qué sucede Shaoran? –Pregunto la joven mirándolo dulcemente.

- Estem… yo…yo… no, no ocurre nada Sakura. –Dijo Shaoran abrazándola mas contra si.

- Pero me ibas a decir algo.

- No, no, olvídalo.

- De acuerdo… Oye… mañana iré con Meiling a ver algunos detalles para el casamiento, como ser el video, las fotos, los trajes de las damitas de honor, las invitaciones, y eso…

- Ah, esta bien… oye… ¿sigue lloviendo?

- Parece que si, pero por suerte los relámpagos y los truenos terminaron

- Eso parece… ahora mi pequeña, duerme, seguro Meiling te despertara temprano.

- Sakura se acurruco en los brazos de Shaoran y durmió placidamente, Shaoran le acariciaba suavemente el pelo.

- Mi querida Sakura, no tienes idea de cuanto has entrado en mi corazón. –Dijo Shaoran convencido en que Sakura estaba dormida, y así era.

Shaoran apoyo su cabeza contra la de ella y se quedo dormido.

- Buenos días. –Dijo Shaoran con voz dulce al ver despertar a Sakura.

- Ñame mmm- (Hagan de cuenta q se esta desperezando)- Hola Shaoran. –Dijo con una dormida sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Bien… - Dijo la joven con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Meiling seguramente te esta esperando.

- ¡LO OLVIDE POR COMPLETO! –Grito la joven después de un rato.

- Hay Sakura…

Sakura se levanto de golpe y corrió a su habitación donde tenía toda su ropa. Se puso un pantalón de Jean claro, unas sandalias blancas y una musculosa blanca también. Se peino y bajo a desayunar.

-¡Sakura! Al fin despiertas.

- Lo siento Meiling… -Dijo apenada la joven.

- ¿Tan agotadora es la noche con mi primo que duermes hasta tarde? –Pregunto picadamente la morochita.

- ¡MEILING! –Grito avergonzada la jovencita.

- ¿Qué? Solo preguntaba… -Dijo Haciéndose la inocente

- Mejor vamonos ya.

- Esta bien….

Meiling y Sakura salieron rápido de la Mansión Li y partieron hacia en centro. Fueron por varios locales donde encontraron ropa fabulosa, hermosas tarjetas de invitación, distintas empresas que ofrecían servicios increíbles y muchas cosas mas hasta que buscando un lindo lugar de vestidos para Meiling pasaron en frente de un negocio donde vendían vestidos de novia.

- ¡Mira Sakura! Esta soñado- Dijo Meiling con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Si, esta muy bonito. Pero debe ser el mas caro. –Dijo Sakura apenada.

- ¡No importa! Ieran estará dispuesta a pagar lo que sea.

- ¡No Meiling! No quiero aprovechar. –Dijo Sakura

- No es aprovechar. Ven, te lo probamos y veremos.

Meiling arrastro a Sakura hacia adentro de la tienda donde las atendió una mujer alta y flaca con pelo negro cortado por el cuello.

- Buenos días jovencitas¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?

- Si, queríamos ver ese vestido que esta en vidriera. –Dijo Meiling señalando donde se encontraba el vestido.

- Oh. Tiene un gusto excelente señorita. Ese vestido entro recién ayer por la tarde, es importado de Inglaterra. –Dijo la mujer.

- Entonces debe valer una fortuna… -Dijo en un susurro Sakura.

- ¡No te apenes, vamos! –Dijo Meiling animando a la castaña.

- ¿Para quien es¿Para ti? –Pregunto la señora.

- No, es para ella. –Dijo Meiling señalando a Sakura.

- Ah, ya veo, por aquí por favor. –Dijo la mujer.

La señora las llevo a un lugar apartado, como una habitación donde empezó a medir a Sakura.

- Bien, aguarda un momento. –Dijo amablemente.

Sakura miro a Meiling algo sonrojada y Meiling solo rió. Cinco minutos después, la mujer que las había atendido regreso con una caja de color blanco con un lazo rosa.

- Esta es tu talla. –Dijo- Pruébatelo.

Las dos mujeres dejaron sola a Sakura probándose el vestido. Un rato después entraron para ver como le quedo.

- ¡SAKURA! Estas hermosa, dios mío… mi primo se desmayara cuando te vea… pareces… pareces un ángel, una princesa… estas soñada. –Dijo Meiling con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Gr… gracias Mei. –Dijo Sakura sonrojada.

- Definitivamente señorita, tiene el color ideal para llevarlo usted, tiene el porte ideal, tiene la forma ideal, tiene todo. –Dijo la mujer sonriéndole.

- Entonces no hay dudas, llevamos este. –Dijo Meiling radiante.

- Pero…

- No Sakura, no discutas, llevamos este y se acabo.

Sakura termino asintiendo y Meiling compro el vestido para la jovencita. El vestido llegaría a la mansión Li en una semana.  
Cuatro horas después, las jovencitas llegaban repletas de bolsas y cajas a la mansión Li.

- Bien… ya tenemos el servicio, la ropa que necesitamos, las invitaciones, el servicio de fotos, el de decoración, tu vestido… creo que no nos falta nada… -Dijo Meiling feliz

- Pero… todavía falta para el casamiento.

- ¡UN MES¡TAN SOLO UN MES SAKURA! En un mes serás parte de la familia Li y tendrás muchos hijitos con Xiao y serás feliz y yo seré tía y todos seremos una gran familia. –Dijo Meiling radiante de felicidad.

- ¿Quién será una gran familia? – Pregunto una voz masculina que pertenecía a cierto castaño que iba bajando las escaleras.

- Le estaba contando a Sakura como veía su futuro. –Dijo Meiling

- Ah, ya veo… así que volvieron de las compras… no quiero ver el color rojo de tu tarjeta de crédito. –Dijo Shaoran aniquilando con la mirada a Meiling.

- ¡Oye! –Grito la jovencita.

- ¿Shaoran, que hiciste toda la tarde? –Pregunto la castaña viendo como Meiling y Shaoran estaban a punto de desatar una pelea que no terminaría después de mil horas.

- Entrene, entrene y entrene y… un amigo me llevo… a ver unas cosas. –Dijo Shaoran poniéndose colorado.

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, a Shaorancito lo llevaron a ver su traje de novio –Dijo Meiling en tono fastidioso.

- ¡Meiling! Como eres de molesta –Dijo Shaoran fastidiado.

* * *

**_¿Que les parecio?  
Espero que les haya gustado. Este capitulo es muy tierno a mi gusto jejejeje :P  
La boda esta cada vez mas serca :o_**

_**Proximo capitulo: **al fin llego el momento. El momento en el que el pasado regresa y se encuentra cara a cara con Sakura. El momento en el que todos veran que Sakura no esta muerta, sin embargo...  
_

_**Y se las dejo ahi picando!  
Muaaajajajajaa  
Pero sino, pierde la magia :S  
**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo lo que les adelantare por el momento.  
Espero que les haya gustado y ahora quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me dejaron sus preciosos reviews.  
**HiKaRi-09  
kaorichan  
aloqua  
Lyssette-Reyes  
Shadow  
angel seiriu  
Cristina Simón  
Rosh Bernal  
Undine  
angel seiriu  
saku92  
_hikari-luz  
LMUndine  
dokuro  
Hermione I

**Por favor, sigan con dejandome sus reviews que realmente me alegran muchisimo y me dan animos para seguir con esta historia y me pone muy feliz que cada dia nuevas personas lean esta historia.  
Un beso  
Chau!**


	8. Un encuentro con el pasado

**H_ola! de nuevo actualizando este fic, estoy contenta con saber que cada dia mas gente se interesa y lo lee :P  
Muchisimas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews.  
Tambien queria agradecer a los que leyeron y dejaron review en la nueva historia que subi que en realidad no es mia, es de una amiga con algunas reformas que le hice :P  
Para los que no lo leyeron se llama: "Destinos Cruzados". El titulo original es Crossed Destinies, pero le dije a mi amiga que si el texto era en castellano preferia traducir el titulo :P_****_  
Aun no pude actualizar "Tu guardian" ni "Amor a travez del tiempo" jejejeje pero lo hare pronto, lo prometo, pero es que aun no termine con los capitulos :P  
Antes que nada les quiero avisar, como ustedes ya saben, que los personajes de este fanfiction pertenecen nada mas que a CLAMP a exepcion de algunos que iran apareciendo a lo largo de la historia.  
QUIERO ACLARAR que este fic es un UNIVERSO ALTERNO por lo cual no es todo igual a Sakura Card Captors y por lo tanto, siento mucho la desepcion de algunas personas, pero Kero no existe en este fic.  
Sin nada mas que decir... espero que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo.  
Juchiz.  
_**- Dialogo normal. -Estado del personaje  
-"Pensamientos".

**_"Las verdades tarde o temprano salen a la luz y por mas que todo el mundo se oponga el destino es el que decide"_**

_**Sumary:  
Una mentira, un accidente. Ella perdio totalmente la memoria. Todos la creen muerta y la persona que menos creyo en encontrar le salvo la vida. S&S**_

* * *

**"Un encuentro con el pasado"**

Un mes pasó volando, y los preparativos de la boda de Sakura y Shaoran estaban listos, solo faltaba un día y el novio estaba histérico caminando por todos los rincones de la habitación.

- ¡Mi traje! –Grito Shaoran a su amigo Xen Shing.

- Aquí histérico. –Dijo Xen Shing mostrándole donde se encontraba su traje.

- ¡¡Los anillos!!

- En mi bolsillo Xiao Lang.

- ¡¡Los Zapatos!!

- En el ropero, recién lustrados y brillantes.

- Hay Xen, estoy nervioso, no se que es peor… esto o morirme. –Dijo Shaoran sentándose en una cama

- Lo mejor será que te relajes amigo mío, eres el novio mas histérico que conocí en mi vida.

Xen Shing era un amigo de Shaoran que lo conocio mientras estudiaban en el secundario.  
Se hicieron muy amigos y ahora seria el quien llevaria las alianzas.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación contigua una jovencita de ojos rubí intentaba tranquilizar a una futura novia que por poco no se echaba a llorar.

- Sakura, tranquilízate.

- ¿Qué me tranquilice¡¡QUE ME TRANQUILICE!! – Dijo histérica Sakura.

- El vestido te queda perfecto y con ese corte de pelo mas aun. –Dijo Meiling observando el corte de pelo que se hizo Sakura. (Igual al que Usaba Sakura de Sakura card captors)

- Hay Mei…. Siento que se me va a salir el corazón por la boca.

- Tranquila, tranquila.

En ese momento se escucha el timbre principal en la mansión Li y Meiling decide bajar a recibir a las visitas.

- ¡¡Meiling!! –Grito una jovencita de ojos amatistas y pelo largo hasta la cintura.

- ¡¡Tomoyo-Chan!! Que gusto verte. –Dijo Meiling abrazando a Tomoyo.

- Igualmente Mei. Mira como has cambiado, estas divina. –Dijo Tomoyo

- Tu no has cambiado mucho, sigues igual que siempre. –Dijo Meiling.

- Hola chiquilla. –Dijo un chico de mas o menos 30 años de edad, con el rostro algo agotado y demacrado.

- Touya Kinomoto, un placer. –Dijo Meiling con una educada reverencia.

- Vaya, has madurado por lo que veo. El placer es mío señorita Li. –Dijo Touya cambiando totalmente el tono de voz.

- Hola Meiling. –Dijo una voz sonriente y suave

- ¡¡Yukito¡¡Que gusto verte!! –Dijo la jovencita abrazando al joven de pelos plateados.

- Cuanto tiempo Meling Li. –Dijo Eriol Hiraguizawa con ese tono misterioso que siempre lo caracterizo.

- Joven Hiraguizawa. –Dijo Meiling con una leve reverencia.

- Esperen un momento, llamare a Xiao Lang para que venga a saludarles.

- Ese mocoso… -Murmuro Touya.

Meiling los hizo pasar a todos a la sala donde tomaron asiento y esperaron a que Shaoran bajara.

- Tanto tiempo viejo amigo. –Dijo Eriol levantándose al ver entrar al mas joven de los Li.

- ¿Cómo has estado Eriol? –Pregunto Shaoran abriendo los brazos para saludar a su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Shaoran saludo bien a Yukito y a Tomoyo quienes lo saludaron alegremente y contentos, pero al saludar a Touya, las dos miradas profundas se cruzaron creando una sensación de vacío en los demás presentes. Después de un rato de un irrompible silencio y un irrompible contacto visual, Shaoran noto que los ojos de Touya se humedecieron y se levanto lentamente para darle un fuerte abrazo a Shaoran.  
Todos se quedaron mudos mirando la escena a excepción de Yukito que miraba con ternura la escena.

- No puedo odiarte Mocoso, Tomoyo me contó todo lo que sucedió y tengo que reconocer aunque me duela en el alma que Sakura te amo como a nadie en el mundo y yo no puedo interrumpir contra ese sentimiento… tanto tiempo te odie, te maldije, no te deje entrar en mi casa. Perdóname Shaoran. –Dijo Touya

- No tengo nada que perdonar. –Dijo Shaoran sorprendido por la reacción del mayor de los Kinomoto.

- Tu si tienes que perdonar, la que no tiene que perdonar y se merece lo peor es tu madre. –Dijo con rencor Touya

- Lo se, ni yo le he perdonado del todo lo que hizo.

- No tienes ni idea lo que fueron los últimos 7 años en la vida de Sakura… era… no se ni como explicarlo, hasta creo que es mejor que… ya no este entre nosotros… -Dijo Touya.

Shaoran y Touya se separaron y se dirigieron dos calidas miradas, el resto de los presentes miraban la escena conmovidos.  
Luego de un momento todos se encontraban contando su vida sentados en el salón de la mansión Li, cuando una jovencita de ojos verde esmeralda y pelo castaño entro en el salón.

- Disculpen la intromisión, pero venia a traerles algo de café. La ama de llaves me dijo que había vistas. –Dijo la muchachita.

Todos en la sala voltearon a ver a la recién llegada.

- Sa…sa… sa… -Tartamudeo Touya.

- Sakura. –Dijo Eriol quien se puso pálido como una hoja de papel.

Tomoyo intento levantarse, pero se desmayo ante la impresión.

- ¿Qué ocurre¿Qué le ocurrió a la jovencita¿Porque me miran todos asi? -Pregunto Sakura algo asustada.

La cara de Touya cambio de repente, miro a la jovencita y las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, se levanto y abrazo efusivamente a la castaña

- Touya… -Murmuro la joven antes de desmayarse.

Sakura despertó en la habitación de Shaoran, junto a ella se encontraba una joven de pelo largo que continuaba durmiendo.

"_¿Que me paso? No recuerdo… nada… solo recuerdo… a un hombre abrazándome y que me desperté al lado de esta joven." _

Sakura se incorporo y vio a dos jóvenes de pelo castaño sentados en un sillón de doble cuerpo que había en la enorme habitación.

- Shaoran¿Quién es el? –Dijo Sakura.

- El es Touya Kinomoto, el hermano de Sakura Kinomoto.

- Mucho gusto. –Dijo la jovencita estirando la mano.

- El gusto es mío. –Dijo el joven sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos. – Por dios santo… es idéntica, Shaoran, es ella, no puedes dudarlo, mira esos ojos… solo que no expresan la tristeza que tenían los de Sakura.

- Ella no recuerda nada de su pasado, como ya te dije, y por esa razón la he llamado igual que a tu hermana. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Yo también lo haría, es… idéntica, no tiene diferencia alguna, ni en su rostro, ni en su pelo, ni en su físico. Además murmuro mi nombre. –Dijo Touya.

En ese momento la amatista que se encontraba durmiendo en la cama se despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza.

- Hay, creo que me dormí, el sol me pego demasiado. –Dijo la joven levantándose.

- Al fin despiertas Tomoyo. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Shaoran… Touya…. Sa… Sa… Sakura… -Dijo Tomoyo mientras lentamente se le humedecían los ojos.

- ¿Tu eres Tomoyo? Al fin te conozco, Meiling solo habla maravillas sobre ti. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- No puede haber error, eres Sakura Kinomoto. –Dijo Tomoyo mirándola mas de cerca.

- No Tomoyo, esta bien que son parecidas, pero no iguales, además Sakura esta... –Dijo Shaoran

- Muerta, lo se, pero no olvides lo que paso con tigo Li. A ti también te creíamos muerto. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- Lo se pero… el cadáver de ella… lo encontraron… es decir…

- No lo podemos identificar, esa es la verdadera razón por la que vinimos aquí. –Dijo Touya

- Pero… imagínate… imagínate que Sakura estuvo en el accidente, pero pudo salir de casualidad y salvarse y se golpeo accidentalmente la cabeza y perdió la memoria. –Dijo Tomoyo mirando estupefacta la muchacha de ojos verdes.

- Tomoyo, se lo mucho que adorabas a mi hermana y se que te gustaría tanto que esa historia fuese verdad como a mi. Pero Sakura esta muerta, además tenia el pelo mas largo que esta jovencita y los ojos de Sakura…. No tenían lamentablemente el brillo de los de esta joven…. Siete años… sin ver el brillo que siempre tenia en sus ojos, siete años de soledad, siete años sufriendo por algo… por lo que nunca tubo que haber sufrido, por una mentira. –Dijo Touya cerrando fuertemente los puños.

- Ella se corto el pelo…. Hace unos días. –Dijo Shaoran mirando a Sakura y acordándose de lo que le dijo una vez Meiling.

**Flash Back.**

_- Bien Shaoran. ¿ya has olvidado a Kinomoto? _

_- ¿De que hablas? _

_- De que vi como miras a esta niña. _

_- No digas tonterías Meiling, yo no miro a nadie de ninguna manera. –Dijo Shaoran colorado._

_- Bien, bien, entonces… ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?_

_- Porque quiero ayudarla¿no viste como esta? No sabe ni como se llama. _

_- ¿Te gustaría saberlo verdad? _

_- Si, y mucho. Además tiene un gran parecido con…_

_- Con Kinomoto. Son casi idénticas, y eso que a Kinomoto no la veo hace 7 años..- ¿No se te hace extraño?- _

_- ¿Qué cosa? _

_- Que ella haya aparecido después de la muerte de Sakura, mejor dicho, la misma noche en que te enteraste. El mismo día del accidente. _

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? _

_- Mira, nadie sabe nada de ella en Hong Kong y eso es muy extraño, preguntamos en todos lados, nos fijamos en el registro nacional de las personas y nadie sabe nada, no encontramos ni la mas mínima pista. La joven tiene algunas lastimaduras y quemaduras que hábilmente curaste, tiene los mismos ojos que Kinomoto, el mismo pelo solo que mas largo, los mismos gustos, la misma forma de hablar. ¿No te resulta extraño?  
Quieres decir que…_

_- ¿No te pusiste a pensar que ella podría ser Kinomoto y debido al accidente perdió completamente la memoria?_

**Fin del Flash Back.**

- Hace un tiempo… mi prima Meiling me dijo lo mismo que Tomoyo. –Dijo Shaoran pensativo mirando a Sakura.

- ¿Por qué demonios hablan como si yo no estuviera presente? No hay cabida de que yo pueda ser esa Kinomoto, estoy cansada que me confundan con ella, que me comparen con ella y que me digan que soy idéntica a ella. –Dijo Sakura dándose vuelta bruscamente para luego salir hecha una fiera de la habitación y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

- Creo que la herimos. –Dijo Tomoyo triste, tan triste como cuando Sakura se entristecía por algo.

- No soporta que la comparen con Sakura ni que hablemos de ella como si lo fuera, en realidad, tengo la sensación que no le cae del todo bien. –Dijo Shaoran algo apenado.

- La hemos amargado un día antes de su boda. –Dijo Tomoyo entristecida. –Lo mejor será que le valla a pedir perdón.

- Creo que yo también. –Dijo Touya.

- Esperen un rato, tengo que tranquilizarla antes, tiene un carácter… algo difícil. –Dijo Shaoran.

Tomoyo y Touya asintieron y el castaño los dejo en la habitación para dirigirse a la habitación contigua donde se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente Sakura.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –Pregunto el ambarino abriendo lentamente la puerta.

- Se supone que es tu casa, puedes ir donde te plazca. –Dijo la castaña con la cara entre sus brazos.

- Sakura, sabes que no fue mi intención, no me gusta comprarte con ella tampoco, pero es que su familia necesitaba explicaciones. –Dijo Shaoran sentándose al lado de Sakura.

- Yo lo entiendo, siempre entiendo todo, pero… ¿nadie me entiende a mi? –Pregunto la muchachita levantando su cara y mostrando unos ojos rojos hinchados.

- Sakura, no soporto verte llorar. –Dijo Shaoran abrazándola.

Sakura se quedo dura ante el abrazo de Shaoran.

- Sakura¿Por qué te tensas? A partir de mañana serás mi esposa y no debes tensarte así, se supone que delante de los demás somos novios ¿no? –Dijo Shaoran con una risita.

- Ya lo se… pero no puedo evitarlo.

- Eso le pasa a una mujer cuando le gusta mucho un hombre. –Dijo Shaoran acercándose a Sakura.

- ¿Ya saliste con tu lado machista egocéntrico? –Pregunto Sakura fastidiada.

- Solo quería hacerte reír un rato. –Dijo inocentemente el ambarino.

Shaoran y Sakura se quedaron hablando un rato largo hasta que Sakura se termino de tranquilizar.  
Luego Touya y Tomoyo le pidieron perdón por lo ocurrido.  
La noche no tardo en caer y los huéspedes de la familia Li fueron guiados hacia una de las habitaciones preparada por las mucamas de los Li, una habitación para cada uno.  
Sakura se metió en su habitación y se preparo un espumoso baño de relajación para poder enfrentar a los acontecimientos que le esperaban al día siguiente. Aun así sus nervios no disminuyeron ni un poquito.  
Por otro lado, el ambarino estaba histérico, daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, extrañando a la castaña que le solía hacer compañía en sus noches de soledad.

"_Vaya, es la primera vez que me gusta tener a una mujer en mi cama que no sea solo para tener el placer del sexo por unos minutos. Realmente esta chica hace nacer en mi lo que creía muerto después de la muerte de Sakura Kinomoto. Nunca la he tocado, y aun así extraño solamente su presencia en mi cama."_

Por otro lado, estaba también Tomoyo que no podía creer lo parecida que era la nueva prometida de Shaoran a Sakura, realmente parecían la misma persona..._¿Y si lo eran?_

* * *

**_¡Hola de nuevo! Tan ansiado capitulo!!  
jejejejejeej_**

**_Yo no entiendo, dos chicas inteligentes sospechando sobre la identidad de Sakura, yyy ¿Nadie se da cuenta?  
Por favor...  
Como veran en el proximo capitulo se casara nuestro querido Shaoran.  
Y esta historia esta llegando a su fin... chan chan chan.  
Si, lo se, pero solo quedan cuatro capitulos :S  
_**

_**Proximo capitulo: **al fin llego la boda de Sakura y Shaoran... pero... no todo sera color de rosas. Sakura comienza a tener flashes sobre su pasado.  
Otra vez Shaoran mete la pata con Sakura... Pero esta vez la reconciliacion sera mas dulce!  
si, si, si :P  
_

**_Y se las dejo ahi  
__Muaajajajaja  
Espero que sigan leyendo la historia y dejando sus hermosos reviews!  
_**

_**Ojala! que les haya gustado y ahora quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me dejaron sus Reviews.  
**HiKaRi-09  
kaorichan  
aloqua  
Lyssette-Reyes  
Shadow  
angel seiriu  
Cristina Simón  
Rosh Bernal  
Undine  
angel seiriu  
saku92  
_hikari-luz  
LMUndine  
dokuro  
Hermione I  
lima

**Por favor, sigan con dejandome sus reviews que realmente me alegran muchisimo y me dan animos para seguir con esta historia y me pone muy feliz que cada dia nuevas personas lean esta historia.  
Un beso  
Chau!**


	9. La boda y las peleas

**H_ola! de nuevo actualizando este fic. Como notaran falta poquitito para el final:P  
Que emocion!! jeejejeje :P  
Este capitulo esta cargadito cargadito, van a ver las miles de cosas que les ocurren a Sakura y a Shaoran dos horas antes de su boda.  
Por otro lado, queria anunciar a los levtores de "Tu guardian" y "Amor a travez del tiempo" que voy a intentar terminar los capitulos para la semana proxima.  
Como siempre y antes que nada les quiero avisar, como ustedes ya saben, que los personajes de este fanfiction pertenecen nada mas que a CLAMP a exepcion de algunos que iran apareciendo a lo largo de la historia.  
Sin nada mas que decir... espero que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo.  
Juchiz.  
_**- Dialogo normal. -Estado del personaje  
-"Pensamientos".

**_"Hay palabras y frases que hieren mas que mil cuchillos"_**

* * *

"**La boda y las peleas"**

Esa mañana la mansión de los Li amaneció mas alborotada que de costumbre.  
La decoración estaba lista, todo estaba perfecto, faltaban unas seis horas para el casamiento de Sakura y Shaoran que se realizaba el día Sábado a la una del mediodía en el enorme jardín de los Li junto al lago.

- Sakurita… Saku… Saku- Chan… Sakura… ¡¡SAKURA!! –Grito Meiling perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Hoe¿Que ocurre Meiling¿Por qué me despiertas así? –Pregunto la jovencita mirando somnolienta a Meiling y a Tomoyo que había entrado junto a ella.

- ¿Has olvidado que día es hoy? –Pregunto Meiling con una gota en la nuca.

- ¿Hoy?.. Hoy… hoy es… ¡¡SABADO!! Dios mío… el vestido, el peinado… ¡¡SE ME HACE TARDE!! –Dijo Sakura levantándose de golpe y tropezándose con las sabanas.

- Hay… tu no cambias mas… -Dijo Meiling

- "_Por dios, hasta en eso se parece a Sakura"- _Pensó la amatista. –Ven. Te ayudaremos con tu vestido. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- Gracias.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación.

- ¡¡DEMONIOS SE ME HACE TARDE!! –Gritaba un joven de pelo castaño levantándose e intentando buscar unas toallas para bañarse.

- Tranquilo, aun tienes tiempo. –Dijo una voz desde la puerta.

- ¡¡Hiraguizawa¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto el joven

- Venia a ver si estabas despierto.

Shaoran entro al baño y se baño con una rapidez asombrosa.

- Eriol, tengo que ver a Sakura antes del casamiento.

- Supongo que estará el la habitación de al lado, las tres jovencitas están haciendo un escándalo… -Dijo Eriol con una gotita en la nuca.

Shaoran se puso una bata y se dirigió hacia la habitación contigua.

- Sakura¿puedo pasar? –Pregunto el joven

- ¡¡AAAAAAAH¡¡No!! –Grito alguien del otro lado

- ¿Mei… Meiling? –Pregunto el joven.

- ¡Sal, vete! –Volvió a gritar.

- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? –Pregunto histérico el ambarino

Shaoran seguía oyendo gritos histéricos así que de un portazo abrió la puerta y automáticamente, sin poder ver nada alguien se le tiro en sima y le tapo los ojos tirándolo al suelo.

- ¡¡Sácalo ya Meiling!! –Grito otra voz

- Enseguida. –Dijo Meiling

- Oigan¿no están exagerando un poco? –Pregunto otra voz

- ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto el ambarino intentando deshacerse de las manos que le tapaban los ojos.

En ese momento sintió como otra persona le agarraba el cuerpo y con los ojos tapados lo sacaban de la habitación cerrando detrás de el la puerta de un portazo.

- Oye¿se han vuelto locas? –Pregunto el joven sacándose a Meiling de en sima

- No Shaoran, simplemente que no puedes ver el vestido de la novia antes del casamiento, sino les traerá cien años de desgracia.

- Dios mío… tu y tus supersticiones. –Dijo Shaoran mirándola con cara asesina.

- No son supersticiones, son cosas reales. –Dijo Meiling irritada.

- Meiling, a ver¿que mas da que nos de cien años de desgracia si solo nos casamos para cumplir con el concilio?

- No me mientras Xiao Lang, yo se que no es solo por lo del concilio, tu amas a Sakura y me consta. –Dijo Meiling

En ese momento una castaña ya cambiada con ropa cómoda salía de la habitación.

- No es cierto, no la amo, además si así fuera, ella no me ama. –Dijo Shaoran sin saber que Sakura estaba mirando detrás de el.

Sakura salio de su habitación y corrió por el pasillo mientras sus lagrimas bañaban su rostro y se dirigía a un lugar indefinido.

- Eres un idiota Xiao Lang. –Dijo Meiling mirándolo con desprecio.

- Pero… -Dijo el joven confundido pero su prima no lo dejo continuar.

- Xiao Lang¿que parte de que ella te ama aun no comprendes bien?

- ¿Que? No es cierto Meiling. Ella te lo dijo un montón de veces, esta agradecida con migo, pero no me ama. –Dijo Shaoran endureciendo la mirada

- Mira pedazo de idiota, ella te ama con todo su corazón, lo note hoy. Una novia que no ama a su futuro marido no se pone como ella estaba hoy y te aviso, mas te vale que arregles este pequeño mal entendido antes de tres horas o tu madre te matara después de que yo lo haga. –Dijo Meiling antes de darle la espalda su primo y entrar en su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Mientras tanto una triste Sakura miraba a los peces de un hermoso lago nadar en todas las direcciones mientras sus lágrimas corrían fluidamente por su mejilla. Ella no aguanto mas y se cubrió la cara con los brazos rompiendo en llanto.

- ¿Por qué llora? –Pregunto una dulce voz.

- Porque mi vida es desgraciada, no se ni quien soy, me estoy por casar con un hombre que no me ama y mi vida es una miseria. –Dijo Sakura sin prestar atención a quien le hablaba.

- Yo no creo que sea así, al joven Li se le nota el amor cuando la mira. –Dijo el joven

- Pero yo lo escuche… escuche cuando dijo que no me amaba. –Dijo la joven llorando mas fuerte.

- No creo que sea la verdad.

- Yo lo escuche de sus propios labios… ¿a propósito quien es usted? –Pregunto la jovencita levantando por primera vez la cabeza viendo a un joven alto de pelo plateado y con unas gafas.

- Yo soy Yukito, el amigo de Touya Kinomoto. –Dijo Yukito con una sonrisa.

- Yukito… Yukito Tsukishiro. –Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Cómo dijiste?

- Yukito Tsukishiro. –Repitió Sakura con la mirada perdida.

- Sakura… entonces lo que me suponía es verdad… eres tu… Sakura Kinomoto. –Dijo Yukito.

- Yukito… -Susurro la muchacha antes de caer completamente desmayada.

- Yukito tomo en sus brazos a Sakura y la subió en su habitación.

En la habitacion, Meiling y Tomoyo se ocuparon de darle atencion inmediata a Sakura.

- Rápido Meiling, trae un algodón con alcohol, tiene que despertar inmediatamente. –Dijo Tomoyo algo desesperada. Faltaban tan solo 2 horas para la boda y Sakura estaba desmayada.

Meiling llego con un algodón detrás de Shaoran quien miro a Sakura atónito.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –Pregunto el joven castaño

- Estábamos hablando en el jardín y perdió completamente el conocimiento. –Dijo Yukito.

- Ella es de perderlo con frecuencia. –Dijo Meiling.

Apenas el algodón con alcohol rozo la nariz de la joven desmayada, abrió automáticamente los ojos sorprendida por ver a todos alrededor de ella.

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto la joven

- _"Parece que no recuerda nada." –_Pensó Yukito. –Perdiste el conocimiento, que buenos que te encuentras bien. –Dijo finalmente.

- Ah, ya veo. –Dijo la joven mirando a todos excepto al castaño que tenia a su lado.

- Necesito hablar con ella. –Dijo finalmente Shaoran.- Por favor podrían…

Sin terminar la frase Meiling salio de la habitación seguida por Tomoyo y Yukito.

En la habitación solo quedaron Sakura y Shaoran quien se miraron seriamente por un momento, la mirada de Sakura era fría al principio, pero luego se torno triste y dulce.

¿Por qué Shaoran? Yo se que no me amas, pero no tienes porque decirlo de esa manera.

- Sakura… mira… yo… lo que dije no… -Comenzó a decir Shaoran que se había puesto mas colorado que una manzana.

- No me importa lo que dijiste, solo quiero que sepas que igualmente me casare con tigo. Pero que te quede claro, que será solo porque no pienso hacerte quedar mal delante del concilio y porque te debo la vida a ti. –Dijo Sakura esquivando la mirada del ambarino.

- Sakura no hables así, no quiero que…

- No tengo mas que decirte ni nada mas que escuchar Li. Ahora por favor, vete, me voy a poner mi vestido de novia.

- Sakura, escúchame por favor, yo creí que no me amabas y por eso dije todo eso, pero yo te amo Sakura. –Dijo el ambarino tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Sakura para interrumpirlo.

- ¡Xiao Lang! No uses una palabra tan fuerte como esa en vano. Ahora vete. –Dijo Sakura endureciendo de nuevo la mirada.

Shaoran salio triste de la habitación de Sakura. Realmente estaba muy enojada.  
Cuando alzo la mirada pudo ver a todos los habitantes de la casa parados en el pasillo detrás de la puerta.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Pregunto el ambarino con una gotita en el cuello.

- Queríamos saber… como te fue con Sakura. – Dijo tímidamente Meiling.

- ¿QUE LES PARECE A USTES¿QUE ME FUE BIEN¿ACASO NO VEN MI CARA? – Grito Shaoran.

- Lo siento Shaoran… -Dijo Meiling retrocediendo para dejarlo pasar.

Meiling y Tomoyo se internaron en el cuarto de la castaña que lloraba desconsoladamente y le intentaban poner el vestido de novia.  
Mientras tanto, Eriol y Xen Shing intentaban tranquilizar al novio y convencerlo de que cuando se casen todo se arreglaría.

- ¿Pero porque están terca? –Pregunto histérico el ambarino.

- ¡¡También tu Shaoran!! Con lo que dijiste te zarpaste. Era obvio que estaba enamorada de ti y tu no viste nada. –Dijo Xen Shing

- ¿Te acuerdas de Sakura¿Cuándo eran pequeños? Aun no le habías declarado tus sentimientos y sin embargo era mas que obvio que ella también te amaba. Cuando te preguntamos si te gustaba nos lo negaste y te pusiste completamente colorado, después en sima ocurrió lo de Chiharu…

**Flash Back.  
**_Dos niños se encontraban hablando en el salón de clases de la escuela primaria elemental de Tomoeda._

_- Shaoran, te descubrimos, no hace falta que finjas mas. –Dijo un niño de pelo azul oscuro con gafas._

_- ¿Qué no finja mas que? –Pregunto el pequeño de no mas de 9 años._

_- Que te gusta Sakura bodoque. – Dijo otro niño de pelo negro._

_- ¿Que? Yamazaki, Eriol¿se han vuelto locos? No me gusta esa niña. –Dijo el joven poniéndose colorado camarón._

_- ¡¡Que no!! Mira como te pones. –Dijo Eriol_

_- ¡¡BASTA LOS DOS!! A mi no me gusta Sakura Kinomoto, no me gusta ni me gustara, me parece fea y antipática. – Dijo Shaoran en un ataque de rabia._

_En ese momento unos libros se deslizaron de unas pequeñas manos y cayeron de seco en el suelo._

_- Sakura. –Dijo Shaoran abriendo enormemente los ojos._

_Sakura ni recogió los libros que se le habían caído y corrió quien sabe a donde por el pasillo.  
__Shaoran salio a buscarla, pero una mano lo detuvo._

_- Esta vez te pasaste Shaoran. Se supone que era tu mejor amiga. –Dijo una voz suave y tranquila._

_- Chiharu…_

_- Ahora debe estar llorando por tu culpa, ella esta muy enamorada de ti, me lo dijo y tu también de ella. –Dijo Chiharu._

_- Gracias Chiharu… ahora iré con ella y le pediré perdón. –Dijo Shaoran feliz y abrazando a su amiga sin saber que cierta castaña de ojos verdes salía del baño y confundió la escena._

_Shaoran corrió y la tomo del brazo para explicarle, pero Sakura se soltó. Shaoran la agarro mas fuerte y Sakura le pego una bofetada de la cual no se olvido nunca en su vida.  
__Al día siguiente Chiharu intento hablar con Sakura, pero esta no le hizo caso…_

_- Sakura, escúchame por favor. Entendiste todo mal._

_- ¡¡No quiero escucharte traidora!! Te odio. –Dijo Sakura_

_- Sakura escúchame por favor. _

_- No_

_- A MI NO ME GUSTA LI, ME GUSTA YAMAZAKI. –Grito Chiharu desesperada._

_- ¿Qué? –Dijo atónita la castaña._

_- Si, me gusta Yamazaki y Shaoran solo me estaba pidiendo consejos para ver como podía arreglarse con tigo. –Dijo Chiharu._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

- Si… gracias a Chiharu Sakura me perdono y me abrió la puerta para que yo pueda declararme. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Si, la verdad tuviste suerte y seguramente esta vez ocurrirá lo mismo. Meiling y Tomoyo la convencerán. –Dijo Eriol.

- Eso espero Eriol… eso espero…

Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación.

- ES UN MENTIROSO, ES UN ENGAÑADOR DE MUJERES INOCENTES, ES UNA BASURA, ES… -Gritaba la castaña.

- No es para tanto Sakura, Shaoran es así, reacciona así cuando no puede confesar sus sentimientos. –Dijo Meiling.

- NO LO DEFIENDAS POR SER TU PRIMO. – Grito la castaña.

- Pero es que Meiling tiene razón. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- No me importa. No se lo pienso perdonar. –Dijo Sakura.

- Saku, Saku. No llores mas, te arruinaras justo el día de tu boda. –Dijo Meiling poniéndole polvo en la cara a Sakura.

Sakura dejo de llorar y le pusieron el vestido de novia.  
- Valla, estas soñada, de seguro el novio te comerá con la mirada. –Dijo Meiling

Sakura solo le dirigió una mirada asesina.  
Shaoran ya estaba en el jardín, en el altar, esperando a la novia que aun no llegaba.

- ¿Por qué tarda tanto? A lo mejor se arrepintió y no… -Comenzó a decir Shaoran

- ¡No seas histérico Shaoran! Todavía no es hora. –Dijo Eriol.

- En ese momento entro Sakura acompañada por… ¿Touya? Si, si…. Touya.

- "_Valla, es la novia mas hermosa del mundo." _Dijo Shaoran mirándola embobado. Todos los hombres que estaban invitados a la boda la miraban encandilados, realmente estaba mas hermosa que nunca.

Touya dejo a Sakura en el altar junto a Shaoran a quien no miro ni un segundo a los ojos.  
El sacerdote comenzó a hablar.

- Sakura… ¿no me hablaras? –Susurro Shaoran

- Desde ya entérate que no. Y ni se te ocurra besarme delante de todos ellos cuando el padre termine.

- Bien Shaoran¿aceptas a Sakura Li en salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza por todos los restantes días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe? - Dijo el cura.

- Si, acepto. –Dijo Shaoran mirándola fijamente.

- Sakura Kinomoto¿aceptas a Sakura Li en salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza por todos los restantes días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Si, acepto. –Dijo Sakura mirando por primera vez a los ojos al ambarino aquel día.

- Bien, colóquense las alianzas.

Shaoran tomo la mano de Sakura y le coloco un hermoso anillo de oro. Shaoran le extendió su mano a Sakura y ella le puso un anillo igual.

- Muy bien, ya son marido y mujer, Shaoran Li, puede besar a la novia.

Sakura lo miro con intenciones de asesinarlo si lo hacia, pero a Shaoran no le importo, la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso profundo y romántico tapando cada uno de los sentidos de la joven y obligándola a responder el beso.

- "_Dios mío¿Por qué la carne es tan débil?" _Se pregunto Sakura mientras lo besaba.

Shaoran y Sakura caminaron juntos hacia otra parte del jardín de la mansión Li en el auto mas lujoso de la mansión.

- Te advertí que no lo hicieras. –Dijo Sakura enojada.

- ¿Pero que querías que hiciera? Tenía a todo el mundo en sima mío y el sacerdote diciéndome que te besara.

- Además… estas demasiado hermosa como para que pueda obedecer tus ordenes. – Dijo Shaoran.

Las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron rojo escarlata.

- No se sonroje princesa, ahora tiene que ver a los invitados. –Dijo Shaoran tomando la mano de la castaña que en ese momento se encontraba más inconciente que conciente.

Cuando los novios llegaron, bajaron del auto y fueron recibidos por todos los invitados a la esplendida boda.

- Oye Sakura… ya pensaste… ¿que tendrás que compartir la cama con el? –Pregunto Tomoyo.

- ¡¡Dios mío!! No podré escapar de el. –Dijo Sakura con sus mejillas encendidas.

La fiesta concluyo al fin con el que los novios se retiraron hacia su respectiva habitación de recién casados. El momento tan temido por Sakura había llegado.

"_No, dios mío, sálvame, tu mas que nadie sabes lo que yo siento cuando estoy cerca de este hombre. Tengo miedo de no poder confiar en mi misma y caer bajo sus encantos. Por favor dios… no lo permitas…"_

Sakura estaba demasiado colorada, era imposible no notar el calor de sus mejillas. Shaoran entro junto a ella en la habitación.

- Esta bonita. –Dijo Shaoran mirando toda la habitación.

Realmente era un cuarto hermoso. Las suaves cortinas blancas, las impecables sabanas con suaves pétalos de rosa sobre el… todo era precioso.  
Shaoran noto un suave camisón celeste sobre la cama y un pantalón de pijama color verde.

- Supongo que debemos ponernos eso. –Dijo Shaoran.- Digo, para dormir.

- ¿Dormir? –Pregunto la castaña.

- Claro, para eso son las camas, para dormir. –Dijo Shaoran.

Sakura tomo su pequeño camisón de seda y entro al baño a cambiarse mientras Shaoran se cambiaba en la habitación.  
Cuando Sakura salio, Shaoran se quedo mirándola embobado. Esos pijamas no tenían nada que ver con los pijamas de niña que usaba normalmente. Este le hacia ver como una mujer, resaltaba notablemente todas las partes de su cuerpo y dejaba al aire libre sus hermosas y torneadas piernas. Tenía un pronunciado escote que le quedaba perfecto con el tamaño de sus pechos.  
Sakura estaba muy sonrojada y se metió en la cama. Unos segundos después se acostó Shaoran al lado de ella.  
Ella podía sentir su cuerpo al lado de el de el, su calor rozándole la piel y su perfume invadiéndole los sentidos.  
Shaoran se deleitaba imaginándose a Sakura sin ese pequeño camisón que la hacia verse tan bien, oliendo su aroma y sintiendo la suavidad de su piel.  
Lentamente Shaoran comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la joven que estaba dada vuelta en la cama haciendo que todos sus sentidos se pusieran alertas en esa caricia.  
Sakura se paralizo y apretó con fuerza los ojos. _"¿Por qué la carne humana es tan débil?"_

* * *

**_¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.  
Bueno, no se si saben que este es el anteultimo capitulo... en el capitulo que viene veran como termina la noche entre Sakura y Shaoran y como Sakura recupera la memoria.  
_**

_**Proximo capitulo: **al fin Sakura y Shaoran estan casados... pero una luna de miel cambiara todo en la vida de estos personajes.  
Un reencuentro, un diario, una habitacion... todo eso son indicios de la vida pasada de Sakura._

**_Y se las dejo ahi  
__Muaajajajaja  
Espero que sigan leyendo la historia y dejando sus hermosos reviews!  
_**

_**Ojala! que les haya gustado y ahora quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me dejaron sus Reviews.  
**HiKaRi-09  
kaorichan  
aloqua  
Lyssette-Reyes  
Shadow  
angel seiriu  
Cristina Simón  
Rosh Bernal  
Undine  
angel seiriu  
saku92  
hikari-luz  
LMUndine  
dokuro  
Hermione I  
lima  
Starligt  
moonshaoran_

**Por favor, sigan con dejandome sus reviews que realmente me alegran muchisimo y me dan animos para seguir con esta historia y me pone muy feliz que cada dia nuevas personas lean esta historia.  
Un beso  
Chau!**


	10. Recordandote

**H_ola! de nuevo actualizando este fic!! jejejejje  
FINALMENTE LLEGAMOS AL CAPITULO FINAL!!  
:P  
Espero que les guste. Lamentablemente tuve que volver a subirlo por algunos problemitas que tube :p Pero ya esta todo solucionado... solo que volvi a subir estos capitulos.  
Y perdon por la demora... es que andube con demasaidas pruebas y buen!  
jejejeje  
hice lo mismo con "Tu guardian" y "Destinos cruzados"  
Sin nada mas que decir... espero que disfruten de este ultimo capitulo...  
Juchiz.  
_**- Dialogo normal. -Estado del personaje  
-"Pensamientos".

**_"Un amor verdadero es aquel que nunca se olvida y aunque aparezca en otro cuerpo o vista distinto lo amaremos igual"_**

* * *

**"Recordandote"**

Sakura se paralizo y apretó con fuerza los ojos. _"¿Por qué la carne humana es tan débil?"  
_Shaoran atrajo el cuerpo de Sakura contra el suyo y apoyo todo su cuerpo contra el de ella dándole suaves besos por el cuello bajando luego por el hombro sacándole suspiros a la castaña.  
Cuando sus labios llegaron a sus pechos, Sakura sintió explotar de la excitación que sentía. Ella apretaba fuertemente la espalda del joven mientras el la devoraba.  
Sakura se dio vuelta en la cama y lo miro fijamente con sus ojos verdes profundos y los enterró en los ojos ámbar de Shaoran.

- Shaoran…. Enséñame a ser mujer. –Le dijo Sakura enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el.

Shaoran no pudo resistir a semejante propuesta de la chica y comenzó a besarla con toda la pasión que sus labios podían dar.  
Sus cuerpos se complementaron en uno solo. Shaoran se acomodo entre las dos piernas de la joven castaña.

- Princesa, esto te va a doler, pero te prometo que antes de que te des cuenta vas a estar gozando como nunca antes. –Dijo Shaoran.

Shaoran tomo totalmente el cuerpo de la joven y entro en ella haciéndole ahogar un grito y después retorciéndola del placer.

- Shao…. Shaoran. – Dijo la castaña entre gemidos.

- Te amo mi flor de cerezo.

Ambos se quedaron acostados, uno arriba del otro, sin energías, completamente sudados.  
Shaoran beso a Sakura en la frente y le seco el sudor de la cara, luego la acomodo entre sus brazos y ambos quedaron absolutamente dormidos.  
A la mañana siguiente, estaban todos desayunando menos los recién casados.  
Parece ser, que nuestra querida pareja tubo acción anoche ¿verdad? –Pregunto Meiling comiendo una tostada.

- A la noche no creo, mas bien al amanecer. –Dijo Eriol riendo.

Yukito bajo al comedor para desayunar, saludo a todos y miro detenidamente a Touya. No sabia si contarle o no lo ocurrido con Sakura el día anterior.

- Yuki¿pasa algo? –Pregunto el mayor de los Kinomoto.

- No… no pasa nada. –Dijo Yukito.- Touya… ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura no hubiese muerto?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Pregunto Touya

-No lo se, solo pregunto.

- Es imposible que este viva, la cantidad de los cadáveres es exacta a la que iban en el micro.

- Lo se Touya, lo se. –Dijo Yukito en un susurro.

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, realmente se encontraba muy relajada entre esos brazos fuertes que la abrazaban. Cuando abrió totalmente los ojos miro la cara del ambarino y se choco con unos ojos marrones intensos que la miraban con profundidad.

- Shaoran… ¿Qué diablos…

- Sakura, ya no me lo puedes negar, anoche me demostraste cuanto me amabas. No hace falta que niegues todo eso. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Shaoran… yo…. –Dijo Sakura avergonzada

- Anoche, me hiciste el hombre mas feliz del mundo y ahora, quiero que sepas que nada ni nadie te va a apartar de mi lado. Así que no pienses ni en escapar, ni en irte, ni en lo que escuchaste antes de nuestro casamiento, porque no te voy a dejar escapar.

- Pero Shaoran… tu no me…

- Si Sakura, yo te amo y lo que escuchaste que le dije a Meiling era completamente mentira. Quería que me dejara de molestar y dije cosas que ni siquiera se me cruzan por la cabeza.

- Shaoran…

Shaoran, que hasta el momento la miraba duramente, aflojo la mirada y la miro con los ojos mas tiernos y dulces con los que podía mirarla.  
Con una mano acaricio suavemente el rostro de la castaña quien beso dulcemente la boca del ambarino.  
Después de un largo rato de estar así, a Sakura le sonó el estomago…

- Mejor… bajemos a desayunar ¿si? –Pregunto la castaña

- Claro. –Dijo Shaoran sonriendo.

Ambos castaños se levantaron, se vistieron y bajaron agarrados de la mano.

- Vaya, vaya, parece que la feliz pareja se amigo. –Dijo Meiling sonriente.

- Si. –Dijo Sakura algo sonrojada pero feliz.

Esa tarde, Sakura y Shaoran partieron de viaje a Japón, viaje de luna de miel, que en realidad era una sorpresa para Sakura que se moría por conocer ese país.  
Viajaron en el mismo avión que Touya, Yukito, Eriol y Tomoyo que también regresaban a su país natal porque ya habían arreglado todos los papeles relacionados con Sakura.  
Cuando llegaron Sakura miro detenidamente el Aeropuerto, realmente era muy bonito.  
En el camino hacia el hotel miro maravillada todo a su alrededor. Estaba enamorada de ese pequeño pueblo llamado Tomoeda.

- Miren, si quieren pueden parar en casa. –Dijo Touya.

- ¿Cómo dices? –Pregunto Shaoran.

- Si, a mi padre le gustara recibir visitas… verán… desde la muerte de Sakura que papa se siente muy solo y… no se, pienso que le gustara recibir visitas. –Dijo Touya.

- Pero creí que tu…

- Si mocoso, te he perdonado y no creas que te la hare tan facil. Pero esta jovencita le devolvió un poquito mas de alegría a mi alma y aunque no sea mi hermana, es muy parecida y siento como si… como si la tuviera de nuevo, por eso se los estoy proponiendo. –Dijo Touya.

- ¿Quieres Sakura?

- Si no es mucha molestia, por supuesto. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- El único cuarto disponible es el de Sakura. Tiene una cama de dos plazas de todas maneras. Eso si, perdonen la ambientación, pero esta todo tal cual ella lo dejo.

- Descuida. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. – Y muchas gracias por dejarnos alojar en su casa.

- Trátame de tu por favor. –Dijo Touya.

Tomoyo quedo en salir con Sakura para mostrarle la ciudad al día siguiente y se fue a su mansión. Eriol por otra parte se había comprado una hermosa casa en donde vivía junto a su hermana Nakuru que era novia de Touya.  
Cuando llegaron a la casa Kinomoto, Touya llamo a su padre, pero no había nadie. Miro en la pizarra y vio una nota de su padre que decía que volvería mas tarde y que se fue a hacer las compras.  
Sakura recorrió con su mirada el lugar, era una casa muy hermosa… pero por alguna extraña razón se le hacia familiar.

- ¿Ocurre algo Sakura? –Pregunto Shaoran.

- ¿Eh? No, no ocurre nada. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Shaoran y Sakura desempacaron sus cosas en el cuarto de la hija menor de Fujikata Kinomoto.  
El telefono sonaba insaciable en el piso de abajo hasta que se escucho la voz de Touya que hablaba por telefono.

- Residencia Kinomoto. –Dijo Touya.

_- Buenos dias¿Hablo con el señor Kinomoto? _

- Si, el habla. ¿Quién es?

_- Llamamos de la morgue de Hong Kong, China, por el accidente de su hermana Sakura Kinomoto._

- ¿Qué ocurre con eso?

_- Señor Kinomoto, hemos terminado con los estudios y los análisis y la cuestión es… que ninguno de los cuerpos pertenecen a Sakura y la cantidad era exacta por una mujer que se colgó a la tripulación._

El silencio de la primera planta era mortal.

Sakura se sentó en la cama. Todo era familiar en esa casa… hasta la cama.

- Sakura¿Ocurre algo? Te noto extraña desde que llegamos a esta casa. ¿Te incomoda estar en casa de los Kinomoto? Si es eso nos va…

- No, no es eso. No me ocurre nada. –Dijo la joven. – En realidad… solo… siento familiar el ambiente como si ya hubiera estado aquí.

Shaoran miro a Sakura un momento y luego miro un porta retrato con una foto de ella antes de morir. Casi se cae al ver lo parecida que eran, mejor dicho, no eran parecidas… eran… idénticas, mas que mellizas. Eso no podía ser.

- ¡LI! – Grito Touya desde la planta baja.

-Ya vengo. –Dijo Shaoran saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura se quedo sola inspeccionando cada rincón de la habitación. De repente su atención se concentro completamente en un cajón en un escritorio, lentamente camino hacia el y lo abrió dejando al descubierto un hermoso libro color rosa de tapa dura con una estrella en la tapa.

- Esto es…

Sakura tomo el libro y lo abrió en una página al azar que al parecer había sido la última vez que Sakura Kinomoto había escrito en ese diario.

_Viernes 20 de junio.  
__Hoy es el día mas triste de mi vida, me llamo la madre de Shaoran y me dijo… me dijo que murió en un accidente. Me dejo sola en el mundo, ya no lo veré más. A partir de hoy mi vida acabo para siempre._

Sakura miro sorprendida el diario y volvió unas páginas hacia atrás.

_Lunes 15 de Junio.  
__Hoy recibí una carta de Shaoran. Estoy demasiado contenta. Me dijo que me extrañaba mucho y que en estas vacaciones de verano quizás venia a visitarme. Lo extraño tanto._

Sakura comenzó a tener imágenes en su cabeza, imágenes confusas y sin sentido.

_Sábado 13 de Junio  
__Hoy lo llame a Shaoran y me atendió su madre. No se que le pasa a esa mujer con migo pero me trato muy fríamente por teléfono. Me dijo que Shaoran no estaba pero justo levanto el teléfono y me hablo. Al parecer tuvo una discusión con su madre. Me contó lo mismo de siempre, solo que me extraña más de la cuenta y se muere por verme._

_Martes 8 de Junio  
__Hoy me llamo Shaoran y me contó que tiene que entrenar muy duro por todo eso del concilio. Hablamos un montón de tiempo y me pregunto como andaba el osito de felpa que el me regalo._

A Sakura le temblaban las manos con las que sostenía el diario. Las lágrimas caían sin cesar por su mejilla.  
En ese momento Sakura levanta la vista y mira sobre una repisa un oso de felpa con alas y un corazón que tenia bordadas dos S entrelazadas.

- Sakura y Shaoran. –Dijo la chica llorando con más fuerza.

_- Nos volveremos a ver¿verdad?_

_- Eso ni lo dudes Sakura, mi amor por ti nunca se va a terminar, te prometo que cuando termine con este entrenamiento y sea mayor volveré por ti para estar juntos._

_- Te voy a extrañar _

_- Yo también mi Sakura. Acepta esto como regalo para que nunca te olvides de mi._

_- ¡¡Shaoran!! Lo cuidare más que a nada. _

Sakura tomo al osito de felpa y lo apretó contra su pecho.  
Entonces… su vida fue una mentira… Shaoran nunca habia muerto y ella… ella era Sakura Kinomoto sin duda alguna… si era Sakura. Era todo demasiado confuso.

Shaoran estaba hablando con Touya en el living de la casa cuando un hombre ya mayor de pelo castaño claro y gafas entro en la casa.

- Hijo¿Ya llegaste? –Pregunto el señor Kinomoto

- Si papa, estoy en el living. –Dijo Touya

- Hola hijo. –Dijo Fujikata con una sonrisa que se le borro al ver a Shaoran. – L… Li. –Dijo Fujikata con los ojos abiertos.

- Señor Kinomoto. –Dijo Shaoran con una pequeña reverencia de cabeza.

- Estas… estas…

- Si, esta vivo padre. Tomoyo nos contó cuando se lo cruzo por primera vez en Hong Kong el día en que…

- Si hijo, no lo digas.

- Y lo comprobé en Japón. Después de todo este tiempo, Shaoran se caso y esta de luna de miel en Japón y pensé en hospedarlos en mi casa. –Dijo Touya.

- ¿Tu¿Justamente tu? Pero por…

- Ya veras porque le ofrecí esa opción. –Dijo Touya. – Padre… si mis sospechas son ciertas… Sakura no murió en el accidente… Sakura esta aquí.

En ese momento una joven de pelo castaño y ojos verdes esmeralda baja corriendo las escaleras de la casa llorando desconsoladamente y apretando con todas sus fuerzas el peluche. Se detuvo en seco al ver al hombre que acababa de llegar a la casa.

- Papa. –Dijo la chica llorando.

- Sa… Sa… Sa… Sa…. ¡Sakura! –Dijo el señor Kinomto dejando caer las bolsas que llevaba en sus manos.

- Papa. Papa. Papa. – Dijo la chica abrazando al hombre.

Shaoran miro atónito la escena al igual que Touya.

- ¿Perdón¿Le dijiste papa? –Pregunto Touya.

Sakura se separo de su padre y miro a Touya seria un momento.

- Hermano. –Dijo Sakura lentamente.

Los ojos de Touya se humedecieron y se levanto para abrazar fuertemente a su hermana. Pero Shaoran…  
Shaoran miraba confundido toda la escena… ¿Cómo le dijo papa¿Cómo le dijo hermano? Entonces Touya tenia razon…Sakura era… era…

- Sakura Kinomoto. –Dijo Shaoran en un susurro.

Sakura se separo aun llorando por la emoción de su padre y hermano.

- Recordé todo. Recordé todo. –Dijo la chica emocionada. – Encontré mi diario, es decir… el de Sakura, o sea… el mío, ustedes entienden y… lo leí y miles de imágenes se me vinieron a la cabeza… y recordé….

- Estuviste tan cerca… y no te pude reconocer. –Dijo Touya.

En ese momento alguien toca el timbre.

- Yo voy. –Dijo Fujikata.

Kinomoto abrió la puerta y apareció un hombre de pelo plateado y ojos grises.

- Buenos días señor Kinomoto.

-Buenos días Joven Yukito. –Dijo Fujikata entre sollozos

- ¿Ocurre algo? –Pregunto preocupado el joven.

- Pasa, pasa y velo tu mismo. –Dijo Fujikata.

Yukito entro y miro la escena.

- Al fin se dieron cuenta. –Dijo Yukito.

- Yuki¿Tu lo sabias? –Pregunto Touya

- No. Pero lo sospeche aquella vez en que Sakura estaba por casarse con el joven Li y se pelearon. Yo fui a hablar con ella y cuando la abrace, ella dijo mi nombre. Luego se desmayo.

Sakura miro a Yukito y lo abrazo fuertemente.

- Bienvenida de vuelta pequeña Sakura. –Dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

Todos estaban emocionados y conmovidos, pero Shaoran estaba serio, mirando fijamente a Sakura, no sabia que pensar.

- Shaoran. –Dijo de repente la joven al ver la actitud extraña del chico.

- Sakura. –Dijo Shaoran.

Sakura tomo el oso de felpa que había traído de su habitación y se lo mostró.

- Lo recordé Shaoran. –Dijo Sakura.

- Juraste que nunca me ibas a olvidar y me ibas a amar por siempre. –Dijo Shaoran agachando la mirada.

- Shaoran... –Dijo Sakura llorando.

- Y lo hiciste. –Dijo Shaoran sonriéndole.

Shaoran... –Dijo Sakura largándose a llorar mas fuerte por la emoción y abrazando fuertemente a su ambarino.

Shaoran lloro con ella. No pudo evitar esas lagrimas de emoción y tristeza que hacia tiempo se morían por salir de los ojos de el.

- Tú debes perdonarme. –Dijo Shaoran. – Yo prometí amarte siempre y… te conocí y me enamore de ti otra vez pero creyendo que eras otra persona. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Pero te enamoraste de mí finalmente. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa entre tantas lágrimas.- Tuviste oportunidades con otras mujeres, pero te enamoraste de mí de nuevo.

- Sakura, te amo. –Dijo Shaoran abrazándola con toda la fuerza que tenia.

- Yo también mi Shaoran. Pero no me aprietes tanto o voy a morir de verdad. –Dijo Sakura riendo.

Ambos se besaron como si el tiempo en que Sakura había estado con Shaoran sin memoria nunca hubiera existido y Sakura se hubiera encontrado con Shaoran después de esos siete años que pasaron sin verse, sin siquiera saber el uno del otro, pensando que uno estaba muerto.

FIN

* * *

**_Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu mi primera historia en finalizar... :(  
pero no se preocupen mis queridos lectores... puede que se lleven una sorpresa con este fic :O  
Muaaaajajajajajajaja :p_**

**_Igualmente ahora estoy en proyecto de otros fics:_**

**_"Fighter"  
Una dura infancia. Desde pequeña Sakura Kinomoto aprendio a valerse por si misma y no confiar en las personas. Cuando al fin logra abrirle su corazon a cierto castaño de ojos ambares profundos, el la traiciona sin querer... ¿Que pasara con ellos si el destino vuelve a cruzarlos y Sakura Kinomoto solo tiene deseo de venganza?_**

**_"Al borde del Peligro"  
Sakura y Syaoran al fin se comprometieron... con algunas peleas, pero al fin, diez años despues de la captura de las cartas Clow, se comprometieron. Ahora nuvamente el mal acecha a esta "feliz" pareja... ¿Que seria capaz de dar Syaoran por la vida de su amada castaña?_**

**_"Doble Vida"  
El esta comprometido con una mujer que no conoce, lider de la empresa mas poderosa de los ultimos tiempos. Ella es la hija de un poderoso empresario, comprometida con alguien que no conoce y odia con todo su corazon por el solo echo de estar comprometida con el por obligacion. Ambos tienen todo lo que quieren... pero ellos prefieren la vida sensilla. ¿Que pasara cuando ambos se encuentren en una isla paradisiaca y ninguno sepa la verdadera identidad del otro? _**

_**HAAAAAAAAAAAAY  
esto parece adelanto de peliculas de cine :o  
Igualmente son ideas nada mas... ustedes solo diganme que les parece y yo veo en cual pongo mas empeño... :p  
Ahora me voy a actualizar "Tu guardian" y "Destinos Cruzados".  
MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJARON SUS REVIEWS!!  
**HiKaRi-09  
kaorichan  
aloqua  
Lyssette-Reyes  
Shadow  
angel seiriu  
Cristina Simón  
Rosh Bernal  
Undine  
angel seiriu  
saku92  
hikari-luz  
LMUndine  
dokuro  
Hermione I  
lima  
Starligt  
moonshaoran_

**PRoximamente, nuevas noticias mias... quizas... hay una sorpresa para ustedes con este fic...**

**un beso enorme**

**gracias por estar**

**chau!!**


	11. Epilogo I

**_Hola:o  
Surprise!!!  
jejejejejejejejeje no quede conforme con el final de este fic, por lo consecuente decidi hacer un pequeño alargue de epilogos jejejejeje creo que duraran tres o cuatro capitulos mas...  
Espero que les guste...  
Un beso enrome_**

**_chau chau!!_**

* * *

Ambos se besaron como si el tiempo en que Sakura había estado con Shaoran sin memoria nunca hubiera existido y Sakura se hubiera encontrado con Shaoran después de esos siete años que pasaron sin verse, sin siquiera saber el uno del otro, pensando que uno estaba muerto.

**FIN**

**¿Fin¿Eso es un fin¡Claro que no!**

- Sakura… hay un pequeño problema. –Dijo Shaoran

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Debemos venir a vivir aquí, debemos arreglar lo de tu muerte, debemos instalarnos, comprar una casa…

- Mph…. De acuerdo.

**_Casi un mes después…._**

Una hermosa joven de ojos verdes se desperezaba en la cama tocando con la mano al lado de ella buscando el cuerpo del hombre del que ella se había enamorado que era su marido.  
Al encontrar solo las sabanas la castaña abrió perezosamente los ojos.

- ¿Shaoran?

En ese momento, el buscado entro en la habitación.

- Muy buenos días. ¿Cómo durmió la más hermosa de las hermosas? –Pregunto Shaoran con una sonrisa y la bandeja de desayuno en las manos.

- ¿Y eso? –Pregunto con una sonrisa Sakura

- Es su desayuno señorita. –Dijo Shaoran poniéndole la bandeja sobre su falda y sentándose al lado de ella.

- ¿Y esto porque? –Pregunto Sakura

- Porque tenía ganas de despertar a la mujer de mis sueños con un desayuno hecho por mí, pero la señorita me gano y se levanto antes de que yo llegara. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Muchas gracias. –Dijo Sakura dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

- Mira, te prepare un rico café con leche y tostadas con mermelada de durazno, lo que más te gusta. –Dijo Shaoran sonriéndole.

Sakura miro atentamente el desayuno y se levanto de inmediato para el baño.  
Shaoran dejo la bandeja a un lado y entro al baño para ver que le ocurría a Sakura.

- Saku¿estás bien? –Pregunto Shaoran

La joven de ojos verdes como la esmeralda estaba agachada al lado del inodoro vomitando.  
Shaoran la ayudo, y cuando termino, la limpio para luego llevarla en brazos a su cama.

- Perdóname Shaoran. –Dijo la joven algo triste.

- No tienes por que pedirme perdón. ¿Estas descompuesta? –Pregunto Shaoran acariciándole la frente

- Si, mas o menos.

- En ese caso te quedaras todo el día en casa. No quiero que salgas ni que comas nada raro. Hoy a la tarde tengo que salir un ratito así que te quedaras un ratito sola.

- Descuida, estaré bien, pero me gustaría ir un rato a la casa de Tomoyo. Su boda con Eriol esta pronta y prometí ayudarla con las invitaciones.

- De acuerdo, pero te cuidas.

Shaoran y Sakura pasaron toda la mañana juntos en su nueva casa que, aunque era muy grande para ellos dos solos, no parecía tener espacio vacío alguno.  
A la tarde, Shaoran salio a una reunión que tenia con unos miembros del Clan Li y Sakura fue a la casa de Tomoyo que, después de muchas idas y vueltas, estaba a unas semanas de casarse con Eriol Hiraguizawa.

- Aun faltan miles de cosas para la boda. Hay Saku, no estoy preparada para esto. –Dijo Tomoyo tirándose sobre un sillón.

- Tommy, Quédate tranquila, así me sentía el día en que me case con Shaoran, pero al final veras que hacerte tanta mala sangre es en vano. –Dijo Sakura sentándose al lado de su amiga.

- Hay… no c como hiciste para aguantar…

- Créeme amiga, todo pasara. Además veras que todo saldrá bien. – Dijo Sakura.

Sakura se levanto para recoger unas cajas, pero sus piernas se aflojaron y un mareo ataco su mente.

- ¡Sakura¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Tomoyo preocupada por su amiga.

- Nada, solo que estoy algo descompuesta. –Dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Vómitos y mareos? –Pregunto Tomoyo.

- Si pero…

- Sakura, puedes estar embarazada. –Dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos.

- ¡No exageres! Mira si voy a estar embarazada. Es lo que mas quisiera pero… no se si Shaoran piensa lo mismo. –Dijo Sakura

- Cómprate un test de embarazo y sácate la duda. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- Hay, no voy a comprarme eso solo por una descompostura.

Al anochecer, Sakura regreso a su casa, Shaoran aun no había vuelto. Se puso a preparar la cena.

"_Quizás si deba comprarme un test de embarazo, el mes pasado no me indispuse y ahora los vómitos y los mareos… ¡Sakura! Por favor, déjate de hacerte el teleteatro."_

- ¡Amor! Ya llegue. –Dijo una voz desde la puerta de entrada.

- Estoy en la cocina. –Dijo Sakura.

El hombre que recién había llegado entro sigilosamente en la cocina y abrazo a Sakura por la espalda.

- ¿Cómo has estado¿Mejor de la panza? -Pregunto Syaoran acariciando suavemente a Sakura.

- Mucho mejor amor por suerte. ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien por suerte. Los viejos del concilio me tienen arto.

- ¿Qué paso ahora?

- Nada, pero todos los días me salen con problemas nuevos. – Dijo Syaoran.

- No te preocupes amor.

- Si me preocupo. No me dejan estar con la persona que mas amo en este mundo, no me dejan ocuparme de ti, no me dejan tiempo para nada. –Dijo Shaoran abriendo la heladera para sacar una botella de agua.

Shaoran termino en tres tragos la botella de agua.

- ¡Shaoran! No seas grosero, sírvete en un vaso. –Dijo Sakura.

- Si mama. –Dijo Shaoran cargándola.

Sakura soltó un bufido.

- Oye amor¿Qué vamos a cenar? – Pregunto Shaoran oliendo un delicioso olor a salsa.

- Espaguetis con salsa picante. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Mmmm que rico. –Dijo Shaoran relamiéndose los labios.

Sakura se saco el delantal y se dio vuelta quedando frente a frente con Shaoran.

- Pero que hermosa mujer que tengo en frente. –Dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa seductora.

- Shaoran… ¿Ya empezamos? –Pregunto Sakura dejando el delantal sobre una silla.

- Es que te veo y mis sentidos se anulan Sakura. Ya llevamos un mes y medio de casados y te sigo amando como el primer día en que te vi. –Dijo Shaoran tomando a Sakura por la cintura.

Ella sonrió y abrazo tiernamente a Shaoran.

- Te amo. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisita.

- Y yo a ti mi hermosa flor de cerezo.

Shaoran tomo a Sakura por la cintura y delicadamente comenzó a llevarla hacia el living. La sentó en un sillón y comenzó a besarla con deseo y con pasión.  
Shaoran fue subiendo con cuidado la falda de Sakura hasta más arriba de los muslos para acariciar sus bien torneadas piernas. El le besaba el cuello apoyándose totalmente sobre Sakura mientras que ella le apretaba con sus pequeñas manos la enorme espalda de el.  
Estaban a punto, a punto, a punto…. Hasta que un olor extraño invadió la casa y un sonido se comenzó a escuchar. Venían de la cocina.

- La cena. –Dijo Sakura apartándose de Shaoran.

El se quedo frustrado con todas las ganas contenidas mientras Sakura intentaba sacar la cacerola con los fideos del fuego.  
La cena fue tranquila y media hora después ambos fueron a su habitación.  
Sakura entro al baño para bañarse mientras Shaoran miraba la televisión. Minutos después, Sakura salio rodeada solo por una toalla color rosa claro.  
Shaoran la miro con deseo y la tomo de la mano.

- Ven. – Le susurro al oído.

Sakura le sonrió y lo siguió.  
El se deshizo rápidamente de la toalla y ambos comenzaron a hacer el amor desenfrenadamente. Pero en un momento dado, Sakura se mareo y paro.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –Pregunto Shaoran sosteniendo a la castaña.

- Solo… solo me maree. –Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Quieres parar? –pregunto Shaoran

- Ni se te ocurra Shaoran Li. –Dijo Sakura volviendo a la situación de antes.

Después de una hora y media, Sakura y Shaoran cayeron agotados en la cama.  
Ella se acomodo en los brazos de el y cerro lentamente los ojos.

"_Cómprate un test de embarazo y sácate la duda"_

Ambos quedaron completamente dormidos.  
A la mañana siguiente, Sakura despertó más temprano de lo habitual y preparó un desayuno para Shaoran que aun dormía.

- Amor… te prepare un desayuno. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Mph…. ¡Ah! Muchas gracias Saku. –Dijo Shaoran incorporándose en su cama.

Shaoran desayuno y se levanto para cambiarse.

- Hace un hermoso día. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Si, la verdad que si, es un hermoso día… ¿Ocurre algo amor? Te noto extraña. –Dijo Shaoran

- ¿Eh¿A mi? No, no me ocurre nada. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisita. - ¿Saldrás hoy? –Pregunto Sakura.

- Si, prometí buscar a Meiling al aeropuerto a las 4. ¿Quieres venir? –Pregunto Shaoran.

- No, no puedo, prometí visitar a Tomoyo hoy… ya sabes como esta por esto de la boda. –Dijo Sakura.

- Lo se, lo se. De acuerdo, pero ven temprano, Mei me dijo que se moría de ganas de verte. –Dijo Shaoran.

- De acuerdo.

Shaoran y Sakura pasaron toda la tarde juntos hasta las tres y media. El se despidió de ella y salio en su auto hacia el aeropuerto.  
Inmediatamente Sakura se aseguro que Shaoran se hubiera ido, salio de la casa y corrió hacia una farmacia. Compro un test de embarazo y regreso corriendo con todas sus fuerzas a su casa.  
Tomo el teléfono entre sus manos y con las manos temblorosas marco el teléfono de la casa de su mejor amiga.

_- Buenos días, Mansión Daidougi._

- Buenos días. ¿Tomoyo?

_- ¡Sakurita¿Qué ocurre? – _Pregunto la amatista pintándose con calcio las uñas.

- Tomoyo, necesito que vengas ya. Shaoran no esta en casa. –Dijo Sakura

_- Pero… ¿te ocurre algo? – _Pregunto Tomoyo

- Tommy, solo ven.

_- En cinco minutos estoy allí._

Ambas colgaron el teléfono, y, cinco minutos mas tarde como había prometido la amatista, llego y toco el timbre.

- Pasa Tomoyo. –Dijo Sakura.

Tomoyo entro en la casa.

- ¿Para que me llamaste con tanta urgencia¿Ocurrió algo¿Dónde fue Shaoran? – Preguntaba la amatista

- Tomoyo… esta en el baño. –Dijo la chica con las manos sudadas.

- ¿Shaoran esta en el baño? Pero dijiste que…

- ¡NO! Shaoran no esta en el baño… Tomoyo… me compre un test.

Tomoyo la miro por unos segundos intentando razonar lo que su amiga le había dicho.

- Es decir que…

- Tomoyo, en cuestión de 30 minutos estamos por saber si estoy embarazada o no. –Dijo Sakura emocionada.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- Sh… no grites, me pones mas nerviosa. –Dijo Sakura.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno. Pero… ¡es un hijo Sakura! Tu hijo, mi sobrinito postizo, mi ahijado supongo.

- Claro que si Tomoyo. –Dijo Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza.

Las dos amigas tomaron asiento en frente del reloj de pared que tenia Sakura en su living contando los segundos y los minutos en constante silencio.

- Ya es hora. –Dijo la amatista levantándose del sillón.

- No creo que pueda verlo… -Dijo Sakura.

- ¡Vamos!

Tomoyo tiro a Sakura de la mano y la levanto. La pobre castaña sentía como sus piernas temblaban y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

"_¿Y si estas embarazada¿Y si Shaoran no quiere¿Y si un bebe es el fin de tu matrimonio¿Y si Shaoran se enoja¿Y si Shaoran me pide el divorcio¿Y si Shaoran no quiere saber nada con niños? Nunca habíamos hablado prácticamente del tema de ser papas… recién nos casamos hace un mes y medio…"_

Sin darse cuenta y absorta en sus pensamientos, Sakura llego a la puerta del baño.

- Vamos, ábrela. –Dijo Tomoyo empujando a su amiga.

Sakura giro lentamente el pomo del baño y se acerco a un test que se encontraba dentro de un pote con algo de orín de la chica castaña. (N/A: creo que así se hace un test).

- Vamos Sakura, tómalo y míralo. –Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Con las manos temblorosas Sakura tomo entre sus manos el pequeño test y lo miro. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y miles de emociones la invadieron en ese momento. Lloraba y reía, estaba feliz y triste. Sus manos taparon su boca por el asombro y abrazo a su amiga emocionada.

- Un bebe Tomoyo, estoy esperando un bebe. Un hijo mío y de Shaoran. –Dijo Sakura llorando como una adolescente.

- Sakura…. ¡estoy tan feliz! – Dijo Tomoyo abrazándola con mas fuerza.

Después de unos minutos, Sakura y Tomoyo se tranquilizaron y prepararon un te.

- ¿Cómo se lo dirás? –Pregunto Tomoyo sorbiendo un trago de te.

- No lo se… de la manera que salga. Pero supongo que será esta noche. –Dijo Sakura.

- ¡Que emocionante! Es una pena que no pueda estar en ese momento. –Dijo Tomoyo.

En ese momento Sakura escucha el motor de un auto ya conocido para ella.

- ¡Tomoyo! Dame el test, no quiero q lo vea ahora, dámelo. –Dijo Sakura.

Tomoyo le dio lo que su amiga le pedía y Sakura lo escondió rápidamente debajo del almohadón del sofá.  
De repente, la puerta se abre de golpe y una jovencita de rasgos orientales entra por la puerta principal.

- ¡Buenos días a todos! – Grito la chica.

Sakura y Tomoyo sonrieron y se acercaron a abrazar a su amiga.

- ¡Mei¡Cuanto tiempo! – Dijo Sakura abrazando fuertemente a su amiga.

- Lo mismo dijo Saku, no es lo mismo ahora que tu no estas… - Dijo Mei.

- ¡Meiling¿Cómo anda todo amiga? – Dijo Tomoyo abrazando a su amiga.

- ¡Tomoyo Chan! No esperaba verte aquí. –Dijo Meiling con una sonrisa.

Las tres amigas se quedaron hablando y chismoseando un buen rato mientras Shaoran volvía a la empresa.  
Aproximadamente a las siete de la tarde, Tomoyo se despidió de ambas amigas y regreso a su casa.  
Sakura y Meiling continuaron hablando hasta que llego Shaoran.

- Ya llegue. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Hola primito. –Dijo Meiling con una sonrisa

- Hola amor. –Dijo Sakura.

Esa noche los tres estuvieron conversando sobre lo que había sido su vida en este último mes mientras comían una rica picada antes de la cena.

- Estoy de novia con un chico, pero no estamos pensando en nada serio todavía, es decir… si estamos de novios en serio, pero de casarnos o algo similar no, no por ahora. –Dijo Meiling con una sonrisa.

- Me alegro mucho por ti Mei. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Shaoran solo se cruzo de brazos y bufo.

- ¿Shaoran? –pregunto Sakura

- ¿Ocurre algo primito? –Pregunto Meiling

- No, no ocurre nada. –Dijo Shaoran mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

Entonces Meiling se dio cuenta de lo que su mirada quería transmitirle y lo abrazo emocionada.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi primito, pero ya es hora de que haga mi vida. –Dijo Meiling.

- ¿Y quien se esta preocupando por ti Meiling? –Pregunto Shaoran sonrojado.

- No me lo niegues, yo puedo ver detrás de esos ojos duros lo que sientes. Mira... ¿Quién se dio cuenta de que amabas a Sakura? Yo por supuesto. –Dijo Meiling con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ambos castaños se sonrojaron.

- ¡¡Hay¡¡Se siguen sonrojando como el primer día!! – Dijo Meiling con estrellitas en los ojos y saltando de la emoción.

A ambos le salio una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

- Y Sakura… dime… ¿Para cuando los niños? – Pregunto Meiling.

Sakura se atraganto con algo que estaba comiendo.

- ¡Sakura¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto Meiling acudiendo a la ayuda de su amiga.

- Eh... si, si Mei, no te preocupes… yo… solo voy… al baño. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa forzada.

Sakura se paro y fue rápidamente hacia el baño donde se encerró por un largo rato.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a Sakura? – Pregunto Meiling

Sakura se miro al espejo un rato y luego miro el reflejo de su vientre en el espejo…

"_Mi bebe esta ahí, mío y de Shaoran."_

Se mojo con agua fría la cara, se la seco y salio como si nada del baño.

- Últimamente esta algo descompuesta. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Ah, que habrá comido… -Dijo Meiling.

- ¿Pero en serio aun no han pensado tener hijos?

- La verdad no, pero espero que dentro de poco… no se, Sakura no me ha dicho nada aun. –Dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo tu madre antes de tener hijos? – Pregunto Meiling.

- Como olvidarlo. No quería ninguno y termino teniendo seis.

- Tu el menor. –Dijo Meiling.

En ese momento Sakura se acercaba con más papas fritas para comer en una bandeja.

- ¿Hijos¡Ni soñarlo! Soy muy joven para eso. – Dijo Shaoran estallando en carcajadas.

Meiling estallo en carcajadas junto con el.  
Sakura sintió un nudo en el estomago y regreso con la bandeja temblando entre sus manos a la cocina.

- Si, eso mismo dijo. –Dijo riendo Meiling.

- Yo no se como pudo pensar así, debe ser lo mas lindo del mundo tener un hijo, ojala Sakura algún día me de muchos. –Dijo Shaoran riendo.

- Hablando de Sakura… ¿No se esta tardando mucho en el baño?

Shaoran se levanto y fue a buscar a Sakura, grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vio en la cocina algo nerviosa y con lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos.

- Sakura…. ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto Shaoran acercándose para abrazar a su esposa.

- Nada Shao… no te preocupes. –Dijo Sakura con una muy mala sonrisa fingida.

- Pero estas llorando amor.

- De verdad no es nada, es solo que… no se, me emocione de nada. –Dijo Sakura.

- Mmmm ¿Y se puede saber que te emociono? –Pregunto Shaoran acariciando el rostro de la castaña.

- La llegada de Mei. –Dijo Sakura. – Ve al living, no puedes dejarla sola. Ahora llevo mas papas fritas hasta que llegue la pizza.

Shaoran la beso en los labios dulcemente y volvió con Meiling. Después de un rato, el delivery de la pizza llego y los tres se pusieron a comer.

- ¡Hay! Esto me hace recordar viejos tiempos, cuando ambos vivían en Hong Kong con migo.

Shaoran largo una sonora carcajada mientras Sakura, que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, río también, muy mal actuado.  
Shaoran noto el comportamiento extraño de Sakura, pero no dijo nada, solo siguió observándola.  
Después de comer, Sakura se puso a limpiar los platos. Meiling se ofreció a ayudarla pero ella le dijo que no se molestara, así que fue a hablar con Shaoran al escritorio donde el joven degustaba de un café mientras leía unos papeles.

- Shaoran… ¿has notado a Sakura algo extraña? – Pregunto la morochita de ojos rubíes.

- ¿Tu también lo notaste? –Pregunto Shaoran.

- Si, cambio después de volver del baño. –Dijo Meiling.

- Quizás no se sentía bien. – Dijo Shaoran.

En ese momento, la chica de la cual hablaban apareció en la habitación.

- Les traigo un café. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Sakura. –Dijo Meiling tomando una taza.

- Gracias Saku¿tu no tomas? – Pregunto Shaoran extrañado.

- No, hoy voy a acostarme temprano, no me siento muy bien. –Dijo Sakura.

La castaña se despidió de los dos y cerro la puerta de la habitación tras ella. Subió las escaleras y se tiro en la cama de dos plazas.

"_¿Qué haré? Shaoran tiene que saber que tendrá un hijo pero… ¿Cómo reaccionara? Tengo miedo"_

* * *

**_Hola!!  
¿Que les parecio?  
Espero que les haya gustado... Asi comienza esta secuela de episodios epilogo de este fic.  
Un beso enorme a todos y mil gracias por leer._**


	12. Epilogo II

**_Hola:o  
Aqui apareci nuevamente con un nuevo episodio de esta saga de epilogos...  
bueno, espero q les guste.  
FELICES FIESTAS!!_**

**_Juchiz..._**

* * *

La castaña se despidió de los dos y cerro la puerta de la habitación tras ella. Subió las escaleras y se tiro en la cama de dos plazas.

"_¿Qué haré? Shaoran tiene que saber que tendrá un hijo pero… ¿Cómo reaccionara? Tengo miedo"_

Sakura se tapo hasta el cuello con las mantas y quedo totalmente dormida.

- Si es eso, no se sentía bien. –Dijo Shaoran a Meiling.

- Bueno primo, creo que yo también iré a dormir, el viaje me ha agotado. –Dijo Meiling.

- Buenas noches.

- Igualmente Shaoran.

Meiling salio de la habitación y subió hacia un dormitorio que le habían preparado Sakura y Shaoran a ella. Un rato después Shaoran subió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama junto a Sakura.  
A la mañana siguiente Sakura se despertó temprano, bastante temprano para ser ella. Shaoran aun dormía y ella estaba dándole la espalda mientras el la rodeaba con sus brazos, justo sobre el vientre.  
Sakura intento moverse despacio para no despertar a Shaoran, pero el castaño, que no tenía un sueño profundo, abrió lentamente los ojos.

- Con que te querías escapar antes de que despertara eh. –Dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa abrazando más fuerte a Sakura.

- Quería saber si Mei se había despertado, no valla a ser que despierte y no tenga que desayunar.

- ¿Mei¿Despertarse temprano¿Vos estas loca? – Pregunto Shaoran riendo.

- ¡Oye! – Grito Sakura quejándose.

- ¡Pero si tengo razón! Meiling y tu son tal para cual. –Dijo Shaoran riendo.

Sakura se sonrojo levemente.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar? –Pregunto Sakura

- Mmmm…. Mmmmmm no quiero. Quiero jugar un rato antes de levantarme. –Dijo Shaoran acariciando a Sakura por esos lados por los cuales el sabia que se ponía sensible.

- ¡¡Shaoran!! No hagas eso. –Dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada contra las caricias que le proporcionaba su esposo.

- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto Shaoran sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Porque sabes que me excita. –Dijo Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Shaoran se éxito con solo ver a su mujer en ese estado y comenzó a devorarla con su boca.  
Una hora después, ambos estaban acostados completamente agitados en la cama, proporcionándose suaves y tiernas caricias el uno al otro mientras sus respiraciones iban calmándose. En ese momento se escuchan pasos por el pasillo.

- Oh, por dios… Meiling. –Dijo Sakura levantándose y cambiándose.

- Puede hacerse el desayuno ella sola. –Dijo Shaoran intentando retener a Sakura a su lado.

- ¡Shaoran! Es tu prima, tu invitada, no seria correcto que no la atendieras.

Sakura estaba poniéndose un jean, cuando de repente sintió mareos y se atajo de la pared.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Shaoran ayudándola a sentarse

- Nada. Solo… me maree. –Dijo Sakura pálida.

- ¿No quieres ir al medico? –Pregunto Shaoran

- ¡NO! – Grito Sakura.

- De acuerdo, pero no grites así. –Dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, una joven morocha de ojos rubíes caminaba ansiosa por el comedor.

"_¿Pero que demonios hacen esos dos arriba para que no se levanten mas?"_

Meiling se sienta de golpe en el sillón de doble cuerpo que había en el living de Sakura y dos monedas cayeron debajo del almohadón del asiento.

- Condenado sillón. –Dijo Meiling mientras tanteaba con su mano debajo del sillón para ver si encontraba las monedas.

En ese momento la pareja de castaños bajo por la escalera, abrazados.

- Sentimos la demora. –Dijo Sakura.

- No hay problema, recién ahora desperté. –Dijo Meiling.

- ¿Qué quieres desayunar? – Pregunto Shaoran.

- Mmmm…. Lo que ustedes coman estará bien. –Dijo la morocha con una sonrisa típica de ella.

Minutos después, los tres estaban sentados en el comedor desayunando café con leche, medialunas, jugo de naranja, cereales y frutas.

- Muy rico desayuno. Muchas gracias. –Dijo Meiling con una sonrisa.

- No es nada Mei. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Y dime Saku… últimamente te veo media extraña… ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto Meiling.

- Nada, es que últimamente no me vine sintiendo del todo bien. – Dijo Sakura empalideciendo de golpe.

- A lo mejor te falta cariño de parte del frígido de mi primo. –Dijo Meiling con una sonrisa malévola.

Shaoran le dio un pisotón por debajo de la mesa y Meiling hizo como que no lo sintió pero fulmino con la mirada a su primo.

- Que dulce eres primita. –Dijo Shaoran sarcásticamente.

- Y dime Sakura… ¿Ya están pensando en tener hijos? – Pregunto Meiling con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Sakura empalideció mas de lo que estaba y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

¿_Hijos¡Ni soñarlo! Soy muy joven para eso._

No podía sacarse la frase que había escuchando decir a su esposo el día anterior junto con su prima.

- Lo siento… yo… voy al baño. –Dijo Sakura.

Meiling y Shaoran se miraron extrañados.  
Después de un rato, Sakura salio del baño, agarro el teléfono y marco el número de su mejor amiga.

_- Mansión Daidougi. _– Dijo una voz del otro lado

- ¿Tomoyo?

_- ¡Sakura! Que gusto oírte por teléfono. ¿Qué ocurre?_

- Necesito que me acompañes al medico.

_- ¿Te sientes mal¿Paso algo? _– Pregunto preocupada la amatista

- No Tommy, no ocurre nada, es que necesito saber si realmente estoy embarazada.

_- ¿Acaso lo dudas? _–Pregunto sorprendida Tomoyo

- No, no. Es que… Shaoran no quiere hijos por ahora. – Dijo con tristeza Sakura

_- ¿Cómo dices?_

- Oye, nos encontramos a las tres, y te cuento todo ¿dale?

_- Bueno, bueno, paso por ti a las tres. _

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos amiga

_- Nos vemos. Adiós. _

Sakura colgó el teléfono y se apoyo en la pared donde se dejo caer lentamente hasta sentarse en el piso mientras dos lágrimas silenciosas escapaban por sus verdes ojos.  
A las tres de la tarde, Tomoyo pasó a buscar a Sakura. Por suerte Shaoran no estaba y Meiling había salido a recorrer Tomoeda.  
Las dos amigas fueron al medico quien las atendió en seguida e hizo acostara Sakura en una camilla para hacerle una ecografía.

- Mire Señora Li. –Dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Sakura mirando a la pantalla.

- ¿Ve ese punto pequeñito de ahí?

Sakura asintió.

- Bueno, ese es su bebe.

Sakura se llevo sus dos manos a la boca. Estaba sorprendida y emocionada. Tomoyo la abrazo y así juntas fueron a tomar un café.

- Tarde o temprano se lo tienes que decir a Shaoran. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- Lo se, lo se. Ahora no hay dudas. –Dijo Sakura.

- Hazlo, esta misma noche si es posible. –Dijo Tomoyo seriamente.

Meiling ya había vuelto de su paseo y se desplomo sobre el sillón.

- ¡Uh! Cierto, mis monedas. –Dijo Meiling levantando la parte del almohadón para sacar las monedas que se le habían caído esa mañana.

Meiling metió la mano y saco sus monedas, pero también un extraño objeto con forma alargada que no había podido ver.

- ¡Dios mío! Pero si esto es…

Meiling volvió a ver el delgado palito de plástico que estaba entre sus manos.

- Un test de embarazo con resultado positivo. –Dijo la chica con la boca abierta.

Meiling se quedo mirando el pequeño objeto hipnotizada por unos cuantos minutos.

- Ahora entiendo las descomposturas de Sakura…. Esta embarazada… pero… Shaoran no lo sabe… o quizás… no sea de el. ¡No Meiling¡Cielo santo! Es Sakura, como vas a pensar así de ella. Es la persona mas noble y decente que has conocido en la faz de la tierra… o quizás…

**Flash Back**

_- Últimamente esta algo descompuesta. –Dijo Shaoran._

_- Ah, que habrá comido… -Dijo Meiling._

_- ¿Pero en serio aun no han pensado tener hijos?_

_- La verdad no, pero espero que dentro de poco… no se, Sakura no me ha dicho nada aun. –Dijo Shaoran._

_- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo tu madre antes de tener hijos? – Pregunto Meiling._

_- Como olvidarlo. No quería ninguno y termino teniendo seis._

_- Tu el menor. –Dijo Meiling._

_- ¿Hijos¡Ni soñarlo! Soy muy joven para eso. – Dijo Shaoran estallando en carcajadas._

_Meiling estallo en carcajadas junto con el._

_- Si, eso mismo dijo. –Dijo riendo Meiling._

_- Yo no se como pudo pensar así, debe ser lo mas lindo del mundo tener un hijo, ojala Sakura algún día me de muchos. –Dijo Shaoran riendo._

_- Hablando de Sakura… ¿No se esta tardando mucho en el baño?_

**Fin del Flash Back.**

- Entonces… eso debe ser… Sakura seguramente escucho mal la conversación y por eso no le dijo nada a Shaoran. – Dijo Meiling.

La mente de la joven china carburaba a mil por hora, intentando averiguar, recordando cada movimiento, cada frase.

- Si, no queda otra, hoy mismo voy a hablar con ambos.

En ese momento una llave se introdujo dentro de la cerradura y el picaporte de la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a un joven castaño vestido de traje.

- Creí que no volverías hasta la tarde. –Dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa.

- Shaoran. ¿Qué piensas acerca de tener hijos? – Pregunto seriamente Meiling.

Shaoran la miro sorprendido y alzo una ceja.

- Lo sabes perfectamente, quiero tener hijos, muchos, el día que Sakura me diga que esta embarazada creo que me moriría de la alegría. –Dijo Shaoran.

- Hazle saber. –Dijo Meiling con una sonrisa.

- Gracias… pero… ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? – Pregunto Shaoran.

- Ya lo veras primito, ya lo veras.

Media hora después llego la susodicha algo más pálida de lo normal.

- ¡Sakura¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto Meiling.

- Si Mei, no es nada.

- Pues no se nota… tienes una cara. –Dijo Meiling.

- ¿Shaoran ya llego?

- Claro, subió a darse un baño. –Dijo Meiling.

Sakura subió lentamente las escaleras y se tumbo en la cama. Se saco los zapatos y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.  
Shaoran salio del baño con el pelo revuelto empapado y una toalla verde oscuro en su cadera. Se conmovió al ver a su hermosa esposa así acostada tan inocentemente sobre la cama.

- Saku¿amor? – Dijo Shaoran besándole delicadamente el cuello.

Sakura abrió los ojos al sentir el cabello mojado sobre su rostro.

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Sakura sonriendo.

- Mmmm me abuso de mi mujer que esta profundamente dormida en mi cama. – Dijo Shaoran sobre los labios de ella.

- Shaoran… tenemos que hablar. –Dijo Sakura incorporándose.

- Mmmm ¿y de que quiere hablar el amor de mi vida? – Pregunto Shaoran.

- De… bueno…. De…. De nosotros Shao. –Dijo Sakura sonrojada.

Shaoran cambio totalmente su expresión y miro seriamente a Sakura.

- ¿Qué ocurre con "nosotros"? – Pregunto Shaoran.

- Lo que ocurre es que…. Bueno…. La verdad….

Sakura no sabía como comenzar. Estaba cada vez más roja.

- ¡¡SHAORAN¡¡SAKURA!!

Un grito se escucho en el salón de abajo.

Sakura y Shaoran, apenas escucharon el grito, bajaron rápidamente a ver que ocurría.

- Escúchame bien niño, no grites si no quieres que le cortemos el cuello a esta hermosa joven. –Dijo un hombre encapuchado.

Syaoran estaba petrificado en la punta de la escalera con Sakura detrás mirando como un hombre encapuchado apretaba a Meiling contra su cuerpo y una navaja en su garganta.

- Llévate lo que quieras, pero no le hagas daño a Meiling. –Dijo Shaoran.

Un hombre también encapuchado que estaba con el otro, asintió y comenzó a guardar las cosas de valor que encontraba. En ese momento, Shaoran se abalanzó contra el hombre que sostenía a Meiling y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que lo dejo en el piso inconciente.  
El otro asustado se acerco a Sakura amenazándola con un cuchillo también. Ahora eran Sakura y su bebe quienes corrían peligro.

- Cálmate imbécil y haz lo que te digo si no quieres que esta chica muera. –Dijo el hombre enmascarado.

Shaoran sintió miedo y se quedo quieto junto a Meiling.

- Eres un tonto, estas solo, sabes que podría acabar con tigo y tú no le harías daño a ella. –Dijo Syaoran.

El hombre encapuchado lo miro con odio. Tomo la navaja que amenazaba el cuello de la joven y se la clavo en el, aun plano, vientre.  
Shaoran no había notado el ataque ya que desde la posición en que se encontraba Sakura, Syaoran no podía ver nada, pero si noto que el ladrón había hecho algo, por otro lado, Meiling estaba aturdida.  
Un golpe seco y duro. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par, se agarro donde el hombre le había clavado el arma y se miro las manos llenas de sangre.

- Mi bebe.

Esa fue la ultima frase que Sakura pudo decir antes de caer inconciente al suelo mientras un charco de sangre se formaba a su alrededor.  
Shaoran abrió enormemente los ojos al escuchar esa frase de la boca de Sakura y busco socorro en su prima, quien en ese momento estaba de rodillas llorando con las manos en el rostro.  
Shaoran estaba atontado, no entendía bien lo que pasaba o no quería entender.  
El delincuente había escuchando perfectamente lo que Sakura había dicho y soltó el puñal, el cual cayó inmediatamente al suelo.  
Levanto la vista hacia el castaño que tenia en frente y lo miro con temor.

- No quería… lo hice porque estaba nervioso, no quería matarla a ella y a su hijo, no quería. –Dijo el hombre.

Pero ya era tarde… Syaoran se abalanzo sobre el hombre y lo molió a golpes mientras Meiling intentaba auxiliar a Sakura.

- ¡Llama a un medico ya Meiling! – Grito Syaoran mientras le encajo un golpe al delincuente que lo dejo inconciente.

Meiling asintió y marco el número de la clínica de Sakura para que vinieran urgente con una ambulancia. También llamo a la policía para que vinieran a arrestar a los dos delincuentes que ahora se encontraban inconcientes en el piso.  
Syaoran estaba asustado, se sentó junto a Sakura y le tomo de la mano mientras esperaban la llegada de la ambulancia.

* * *

**_No, ustedes definitivamente me van a querer matar... otra tragedia XD  
Bueno, espero q les haya gustado... pobre Syaoran.. de la forma q c vino a enterar...  
Pero buen...  
_**

**_Muchisimas gracias a todos que como siempre dejan sus preciados reviews!_**

**_Un beso enorme y felices fiestas_**


	13. Epilogo III

**_Hola!!!!  
Regrese!!  
¡¡jejejejeje, perdon por la tardanza!! es que estuve ocupada con mis estudios y un pequeño viaje que hice... pero aca les traigo finalmente el anteultimo capitulo de esta historia.  
Tambien quiero que sepan que me tardare un poco con "Tu guaridan" y con "Amor a travez del tiempo" son los dos fics q mas me cuesta terminar.  
Por otro lado, termine finalmente de escribir "Destinos cruzados" aunque son varios capitulos mas, asi que no hay de que preocuparse, falta para que termine jejejeje.  
Bueno, espero que disfruten del capitulo.  
Un beso enorme  
bye!_**

* * *

Las sirenas sonaban constantemente afuera del sanatorio. Ya eran las doce de la noche y Syaoran y Meiling seguían en la sala de espera, completamente en silencio hasta que el ambarino lo corto con una pregunta furiosa.

- ¿Cómo es que no me lo dijo? – Pregunto con la voz llena de rabia y frustración.

Meiling estaba en silencio mirando el suelo ofuscada.

- ¿Cómo me lo oculto? De haberlo sabido la hubiera protegido mas, la hubiera… hubiera dado todo porque ella estuviera bien.

- No te mortifiques más Syaoran… ella tenia miedo. –Dijo Meiling.

- ¿Miedo¿De mi tenia miedo¡Por favor Meiling!

En ese momento llegaron dos personas completamente aceleradas.

- Vinimos apenas nos aviso Meiling. –Dijo la muchacha de pelo gris oscuro hasta la cintura y ojos amatista.

- ¿Cómo esta Sakura? – Pregunto el joven que la acompañaba, de ojos como el zafiro y pelo negro azulado.

- Aun no sabemos nada. –Dijo Meiling.

Syaoran se quedo en silencio y miro fijamente a la amatista.

- ¿Tu lo sabias verdad? – Pregunto Syaoran zamarreando a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo se quedo asustada por la reacción del castaño.

- Oye Syaoran, tranquilízate, ella no esta menos preocupada que tu y no pudo predecir que esto pasara. –Dijo el joven.

- El tiene razón Eriol… -Dijo Tomoyo cubriéndose la cara con las manos mientras comenzaba a llorar.

- No mi vida, no tienes la culpa, eso paso porque era obra del destino, nadie tiene la culpa. –Dijo Eriol abrazando a la amatista. – ¡Mira lo que haces Syaoran! Tomoyo no tiene la culpa de lo que le paso a Sakura.

- No… no la tiene, es verdad, lo siento Tomoyo… -Dijo Syaoran – ¡Pero es que estoy desesperado! En ese momento me entere lo que en verdad tenia mal a Sakura… en ese momento ella….

- Ella iba dispuesta a decírtelo antes Syaoran… pero…. No se por que no te lo habrá podido decir. –Dijo Tomoyo.

El castaño abrió enormemente los ojos y se puso a recordar….

**Flash Back**

_- Saku¿amor? _

_- ¿Qué haces? _

_- Mmmm me abuso de mi mujer que esta profundamente dormida en mi cama. _

_- Shaoran… tenemos que hablar. _

_- Mmmm ¿y de que quiere hablar el amor de mi vida?._

_- De… bueno…. De…. De nosotros Shao. _

_- ¿Qué ocurre con "nosotros"? _

_- Lo que ocurre es que…. Bueno…. La verdad…._

_- ¡¡SHAORAN¡¡SAKURA!! _

**Fin del Flash Back.**

- Ella quiso decírmelo… pero no pudo porque en ese momento Meiling grito porque habían entrado esos delincuentes a casa. – Dijo Syaoran

- Ella quiso decírtelo desde antes… pero escucho un comentario tuyo con Meiling y creyó que tu no querías tener hijos.- Dijo Tomoyo.

- Escucho cuando hablábamos de tu madre… pero no se quedo a escuchar el final. –Dijo Meiling. – Por eso… por eso ella creyó que tu no querías tener hijos.

- Por eso estaba así como estaba cuando fui a buscarla a la cocina… pero… ¿Cómo sabes Meiling¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – Pregunto Syaoran desconcertado.

- Eso quiere decir que… ¿Sakura estaba embarazada? –Pregunto Eriol desconcertado.

- Antes de que vos llegaras… yo me senté en el sillón del living de tu casa… y busque unas monedas que se me habían caído y ahí encontré…. Ahí encontré el test de embarazo positivo de Sakura. – Dijo Meiling.

- ¿Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA? – Grito Syaoran fuera de si.

- Entiende Syaoran, yo no era la que debía decírtelo, era ella, era Sakura la que tenia que darte la noticia.

Syaoran iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento llegaron tres personas mas, corriendo y agitados.

- Nos enteramos de lo que paso. –Dijo el hombre mayor.

- Vinimos apenas nos aviso Tomoyo. –Dijo el hombre de pelos plateados.

- ¿Cómo esta Sakura? – Pregunto el hombre morocho.

- Señor Fujikata, Yukito, Touya… -Dijo Syaoran

- Aun no sabemos nada de ella. –Dijo Meiling. – Ni del bebe.

- ¿Bebe? – Preguntaron los recién llegados a coro.

- Sakura estaba embarazada. –Dijo Tomoyo.

Touya abrió enormemente los ojos y se abalanzo contra Syaoran pegándole en la cara.

- Eres un imbécil, un idiota, yo sabia que mi hermana no debía casarse con tigo, la descuidaste, no la cuidaste como debías, la dejaste morir, a ella y a tu hijo. –Dijo Touya descontrolado.

Eriol, Fujikata y Yukito intentaron detener a Touya quien se resistía a dejar de pegarle a Syaoran. Pero los tres hombres fueron más fuertes y lo pudieron retener.

- Touya… Touya tiene razón… no la he cuidado, no… no he podido protegerla. –Dijo Syaoran comenzando a derramar lágrimas por sus ojos ambarinos.

- No es tu culpa hijo, no podías hacer nada por ella. –Dijo Fujikata.

En ese momento un hombre con un guardapolvo blanco se acerco al grupo que estaba en la sala de espera.

- ¿Son ustedes familiares de la señora Sakura Li? – Pregunto el hombre.

- Soy su hermano. –Dijo Touya.

- ¿Padre o esposo? –Pregunto el doctor.

- Soy el padre. –Dijo Fujikata.

- Yo el marido. –Dijo Syaoran.

- Bien, supongo que sabrán que la paciente estaba a punto de cumplir su primer mes de gestación. – Dijo el doctor.

- Si, nos enteramos hace… un rato. –Dijo Fujikata.

- ¿Cómo esta ella? –Pregunto desesperado Touya.

- La paciente aun no responde, entro en un coma. –Dijo el doctor.

Eriol abrazo a Tomoyo quien casi cae al suelo, Yukito tomo a Touya del hombro quien casi se sintió desfallecer, Fujikata empalideció y se sentó y Syaoran se quedo atónito sintiendo como lagrimas tibias se deslizaban por su rostro.

- Sakura ha perdido muchísima sangre, eso produjo que entrara rápidamente en un coma, además de haber recibido un buen golpe en la cabeza en el momento de la caída al suelo. –Dijo el doctor.- Afortunadamente fue herida en un lugar donde la punta del cuchillo no llego a la mini partícula que es en este momento su hijo, por lo tanto el bebe esta bien y sigue gestándose con aparente normalidad, el problema es, que debido a la perdida de sangre en abundancia, el bebe necesita una fuerte cantidad y eso puede ocasionarle problemas a ambos… por eso necesito a algún donante de sangre que sea del mismo tipo que la jovencita.

Todos se miraron confusos esperando a alguien que tuviera el mismo tipo de sangre que Sakura, pero al parecer nadie la tenía.

- Yo me ofrezco. –Dijo Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo…. Pero tu…

- Eriol, soy la única que tiene el mismo tipo de sangre que Sakura.

- Pero… doctor, ella tiene problemas para generar glóbulos rojos. –Dijo Eriol.

- Eso es un problema señorita, porque puede ocasionarle problemas a usted. –Dijo el doctor.

- No me importa, es la vida de mi mejor amiga Sakura y su hijo la que esta en peligro… solo con pensar lo que seria de la vida de cada uno de nosotros sin ver esa sonrisa que tiene Sakura, sin escuchar esas palabras de aliento que siempre da cuando las necesitas, sin poder escuchar sus tonterías y sus quejidos… la vida de Sakura es muy importante para mi y para todos ustedes, nada seria igual sin ella. Doctor, estoy dispuesta a donar la cantidad de sangre que sea necesaria para salvarle la vida a mi amiga.

El doctor sonrió y, después de un sermón que Tomoyo tuvo que darle a Eriol, la llevo hacia un cuarto donde el doctor le quito una cantidad considerable de sangre para Sakura.  
El doctor le recomendó a Tomoyo que se acostara en la camilla un rato hasta que la sangre que le acababan de extraer se recuperara al cuerpo.  
Todos estaban inquietos en la sala de espera, sentados cada uno en un sillón diferente. Finalmente, Fujikata Kinomoto rompió el silencio.

- Creo que lo mejor es que se vayan a descansar. –Dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto a su hijo, a Yukito y a Eriol. –Syaoran y yo nos quedaremos.

Touya puso mala cara, pero finalmente termino cediendo y se fue junto a Yukito. Por otra parte, Eriol llevo a Tomoyo, quien estaba muy débil a su casa y Syaoran le dio las llaves de la casa a Meiling para que fuera a descansar.  
Los dos hombres se quedaron solos en silencio, sentados en los blancos sillones del salón de espera. En ese momento, Syaoran mira al padre de su amada directamente a los ojos.

- No quiero perderla de nuevo Fujikata. – Dijo mientras se esforzaba por que las lágrimas cristalinas no deslizaran por su rostro.

- No la perderás Syaoran. Ella se recuperara. –Dijo Fujikata poniendo una mano en el hombro del castaño en señal de consuelo y apoyo.

En ese momento el doctor entra en la sala donde estaban los hombres que mas amaban a Sakura y se para seriamente frente a ellos.

- La paciente… esta recuperándose poco a poco. –Dijo el doctor esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¿Podemos ir a verla? –Pregunto Syaoran.

- Solo uno por vez y procuren no hacer mucho ruido ni alterar a la paciente.

Fujikata asintió en señal de que Syaoran fuera primero y así lo hizo. Siguió al doctor por un pasillo largo y se detuvieron frente una puerta color caoba y con el numero 202 en dorado en la parte superior.  
La mano de Syaoran se poso en el picaporte y giro del pomo para abrir la puerta.  
Allí dentro estaba Sakura en una camilla sin abrir los ojos, con un respirador artificial y miles de aparatos a su alrededor. Syaoran se acerco lentamente a ella y se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano derecha entre las de el.

- No la mueva mucho señor Li, su estado es delicado. –Dijo el doctor.

- No… no se preocupe, no la moveré si quiera. –Dijo Syaoran entrecortadamente.

El doctor salio lentamente de la habitación y dejo a Syaoran solo con Sakura.

- Mi pequeña, solo… solo si te hubiera cuidado más, como te lo merecías. Te estoy perdiendo por segunda vez.

Sakura estaba profundamente dormida, se escuchaba su leve respiración a través del respirador artificial. Syaoran se sentó al lado de ella y tomo su mano fría como el hielo. En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación.

- Syaoran, déjame un rato con mi hija. –Dijo Fujikata Kinomoto.

- De acuerdo señor Kinomoto.

Syaoran salio de la habitación dejando solo a Fujikata con su hija.  
Tres semanas pasaron en los que Sakura siguió en coma sin despertar. Touya, Tomoyo, Fujikata, Eriol, Syaoran, Meiling y Yukito iban constantemente a visitarla aunque ella ni siquiera abriera los ojos. Sus manos estaban frías, ya no tenían la misma calidez de unos días atrás. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba con nada, seguía siempre igual, inmóvil.  
Syaoran estaba como siempre haciéndole compañía a Sakura en el hospital, cuando repentinamente el doctor entro con el informe de los estudios del día realizados a Sakura.

- Al bebe lo estamos alimentando mediante sondas señor Li. –Dijo el medico. – Pero su alimentación no durara mucho de esa manera.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso doctor? –Pregunto Syaoran asustado.

- Que si Sakura no despierta en unos días, perderá a su bebe. –Dijo el doctor.

-No puede… no puede ser… -Dijo Syaoran aforrándose fuertemente a la mano de su esposa.

- Si el bebe tuviera mas tiempo de vida y estuviera bien formado, quizás hubiese sido menos complicada la situación, pero lamentablemente, y como comprenderá, el bebe es apenas una célula viviente. –Dijo el doctor.

- Por favor… haga todo lo po…

- Haré todo lo posible para salvar a su esposa. –Dijo el doctor apretando en señal de apoyo el hombro de Syaoran.

Dos días pasaron desde ese entonces. En la habitación de Sakura se encontraban Tomoyo y Eriol mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Crees que alguna vez se recupere? – Pregunto Tomoyo apretando fuertemente la mano de Eriol mientras cristalinas lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla.

- Ya veras que si, Sakura es muy fuerte. –Dijo Eriol no muy convencido.

En ese momento Sakura comenzó a temblar, Tomoyo se tapo la boca con las manos y Eriol corrió a llamar al doctor. La amatista se acerco a Sakura e intento tranquilizarla, pero las convulsiones eran tan fuertes que por poco se levantaba de la cama.  
El doctor llego junto con Eriol y Syaoran, quien esperaba afuera, a la habitación y les indico que salieran. Así lo hicieron los tres, y se quedaron esperando en la sala de espera.  
Media hora después, el doctor salio de la sala.

- Quiere despertar. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo abrazo feliz a Eriol y Syaoran abrazo al doctor (¿?) (N/A: pero en señal de agradecimiento, mal pensados -.-)

- Por el momento solo dejare que el señor Li pase a verla.

Syaoran asintió y le pidió a Eriol que llamara a la casa de los Kinomoto a dar la buena noticia.  
Entro silenciosamente a la habitación donde Sakura se encontraba aun sin reaccionar. Se acerco lentamente y tomo su mano izquierda entre las de el.

- Sakura, se que me escuchas… tienes que despertar, si no lo haces nuestro bebe va a morir… -Dijo Syaoran.

Sakura siguió igual de inmóvil que antes.

- Sakura… hazlo por el bebe, por la familia que tenemos por delante…

En ese momento, la pequeña y tibia mano que Syaoran tenia entre sus manos le dio un leve apretón, y una pequeñísima sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sakura.

Syaoran se emociono. Comprendió lo que Sakura quería decirle. Ella lucharía, no se dejaría vencer; ella no se iría, se quedara a su lado y juntos tendrán la hermosa familia que ya deberían haber tenido varios años atrás.

* * *

**_Chan chan chan_**

**_Como se daran cuenta, solo queda UN CAPITULO-EPILOGO para dar por finalizada esta historia :o  
Como pasa el tiempo... jejejeje  
Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, de verdad, muchisimas gracias.  
Y como ya saben tengo en mente un nuevo fic, que lo voy a publicar en fines de febrero...  
Un beso enorme  
¡¡chau!!_**

****


	14. Epilogo IV

**_Larala.  
Hello! llegamos al final de esta historia... comentarios, abajo, disfruten del capitulo.  
Chaaaooo!_**

* * *

**_CAPITULO FINAL_**

En ese momento, la pequeña y tibia mano que Syaoran tenia entre sus manos le dio un leve apretón, y una pequeñísima sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sakura.

Syaoran lloro de felicidad. Comprendió lo que Sakura quería decirle. Ella lucharía, no se dejaría vencer; ella no se iría, se quedara a su lado y juntos tendrán la hermosa familia que ya deberían haber tenido varios años atrás.  
Syaoran acaricio la cara de Sakura quien movió los ojos aun con los parpados cerrados.

- Syaoran… -Dijo con un susurro de voz.

- Sakura… mi Sakura. – Dijo Syaoran con los ojos vidriosos.

Esa tarde vinieron todos a visitar a Sakura, quien todavía no podía tener muchas visitas juntas, su estado de salud aun era delicado. Mas a la nochecita Syaoran estaba solo cuidando a la castaña quien en ese momento estaba profundamente dormida. En eso, la puerta de la habitación se abre lentamente.El se da vuelta al escuchar el sonido.

- Si vienes a ver a Sakura, ya me voy Touya. –Dijo Syaoran.

- No… vengo a hablar con tigo Syaoran. –Dijo el recién llegado.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Sakura sonrió levemente con una hermosa sonrisa.  
Syaoran y Touya salieron de la habitación hacia la confitería del sanatorio para hablar tranquilos.

- ¿De que quieres hablar? – Pregunto Syaoran.

- De mi hermana. – Dijo el chico de cabellos negros.

- ¿De… Sakura?

- Si…

En ese momento llego el mozo a pedirles la orden.

- ¿Qué van a ordenar? – Pregunto amablemente.

- Esteem… para mi un café bien oscuro con dos medialunas. – Dijo el ambarino.

- Para mí un capuchino con un crossaint.

El mozo asintió y se retiro de la mesa dejándolos nuevamente tranquilos.

- Eh… yo… yo… yo quería… quería agradecerte todo lo que estas haciendo por mi hermana. –Dijo Touya.

- No es nada. Es lo mínimo que tendría que hacer por ella, es… es mi esposa. – Dijo Syaoran.

- Y están esperando un hijo… - Dijo Touya.

- Syaoran asintió.

- Yo… yo no me he portado como un hermano cuando Sakura tuvo el accidente… preferí encerrarme en mi mundo y echarte la culpa… más cuando me entere de su hijo. –Dijo Touya.

En ese momento el mozo llego con lo que habían pedido.

- Yo…. Yo necesitaba pedirte disculpas Li, te trate como a una basura cuando la verdadera basura… soy yo. –Dijo Touya – No cuide bien a mi hermana, ella… cuando tuvo aquel accidente en Hong Kong… me deje engañar con lo primero que me dijeron: que ella estaba muerta y por haberte ido a ver.

- Touya…

- Espera, déjame terminar. Cuando fui a tu mansión, la vi y no la pude reconocer, no reconocí a mi propia hermana mientras que tu te ibas a casar con ella. – Dijo Touya

- Pero… yo tampoco sabía que era ella.

- Aun así, algo dentro de ella te decía que era Sakura, sino, no te hubieras casado con ella. – Dijo Touya. – Siempre fui conciente de que amabas a mi hermana.

- Touya… ni hace falta que me pidas perdón por eso, y si lo que necesitas es mi perdón, lo tienes, siempre lo tuviste. – Dijo Syaoran.

- Eres un gran chico Li. – Dijo Touya.

Ambos subieron juntos hacia la habitación de Sakura donde los esperaba el doctor parado en la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Ocurre algo doctor? - Pregunto Syaoran preocupado.

- Eh… si señor Li, ocurrió. – Dijo el doctor.

Touya miro preocupado a Syaoran quien le devolvió la misma mirada.

- Por favor, tiene que entrar uno solo, por las dudas. – Dijo el doctor.

Touya miro a Syaoran y asintió.

- Yo lo acompaño. – Dijo el castaño.

El doctor asintió y lo llevo dentro de la habitación.  
Syaoran se quedo con la boca abierta al ver la escena, Sakura estaba recostada en la cama con los ojos abiertos y con una sonrisa que se veía a través del respirador artificial.

- ¿Qué significa esto doctor? - Pregunto Syaoran con lágrimas en los ojos de emoción.

- No se, se recupero como por magia, ella esta bien, el bebe esta bien, aunque se quedara al menos tres semanas mas, esta algo débil, aunque su recuperación fue asombrosa, por favor no la altere y la haga esforzarse demasiado.

Syaoran asintió y se acerco a Sakura quien le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Viste que me iba a recuperar por nuestro bebe. –Dijo Sakura con la voz débil, casi un susurro.

- ¿Escuchabas todo lo que te decía? – Pregunto Syaoran.

- Estaba en otro mundo, pero tu voz me llegaba Syaoran, escuche absolutamente todo. ¿Mi hermano te pidió disculpas, no es así?

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Escucho absolutamente todo Syaoran. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Los días pasaron y Sakura se iba reponiendo cada vez mas, su cuerpo reaccionaba perfectamente y su bebe iba en crecimiento. Finalmente llego el día en que le darían el alta y volvería finalmente a su casa.

- ¿Crees que podrías dejarme aunque sea peinarme sola? - Pregunto Sakura a Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras esta le cepillaba el pelo.

- No amiga, tu esposo me pidió que te cuidara y lo haré a la perfección, además quiero que te vea linda cuando venga a buscarte. – Dijo la amatista con una sonrisa.

- ¿Crees que tendré que usar esto por mucho tiempo? – Pregunto la castaña mirando la silla de ruedas en la que estaba sentada.

- Ya sabes lo que dijo el medico, si te recuperas normal, en menos de cinco días podrás levantarte.

- Pero si puedo caminar… - Dijo Sakura.

- Pero aun estás débil. – Dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura puso cara de berrinche, pero en seguida se le fue al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- Permiso. – Dijo el doctor. – Mira quienes vinieron Sakura.

El doctor abrió un poco más la puerta para dejar pasar a Touya, Syaoran, Eriol y Fujikata.

- ¿Ya me voy a casa? – Pregunto con emoción la castaña

- Aja. – Dijo Syaoran. – Ya vienes a casa.

Sakura sonrió y Tomoyo llevo la silla de ruedas hasta Syaoran quien le dio un tierno beso en los labios y la llevo por los pasillos del sanatorio hasta, con la ayuda de Touya y Eriol, subirla al auto.

- ¿Y Mei? – Pregunto la castaña

- Meiling te espera en casa, dijo que te tenía una sorpresa. – Dijo Syaoran.

Todos fueron hacia la casa de Sakura y Syaoran.  
Estacionaron frente al jardín delantero de la hermosa casa de Sakura y Syaoran, bajaron y el castaño introdujo la llave abriendo la puerta.

- ¡Sorpresa! – Grito Meiling prendiendo la luz.

- ¡Mei! – Grito Sakura al escuchar el grito.

El living estaba decorado con globos y guirnaldas, con flores y muchos colores.

- Gracias por la sorpresa Mei. – Dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa.

- No Sakura, esta no es la sorpresa. – Dijo Meiling con una mirada brillante.

- ¿Ah no? – Pregunto Sakura confundida.

- No mi amor, la sorpresa esta arriba. – Dijo Syaoran en el oído de su esposa.

Sakura lo miro confundida.  
Entre Syaoran y Touya ayudaron a Sakura y su silla de ruedas a subir las escaleras.

- Esta es la sorpresa. – Dijo Meiling parándose frente a una habitación.

- Mph… ¿la habitación donde Syaoran y yo guardamos las cosas que no usamos? – Pregunto Sakura confundida.

- No Sakurita, la habitación donde Syaoran y tú guardaban las cosas que no usan. – Dijo Meiling abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Syaoran empujo la silla hacia adentro y encendió la luz para que Sakura pudiera ver bien.

- Esta es la habitación de tu futura hija Sakura. – Dijo Meiling.

A Sakura se le cubrieron los ojos con lágrimas

- ¿Cómo… como sabes que será una niña? – Pregunto Sakura. – Aun es muy pronto para saberlo.

Syaoran sonrió al igual que Meiling.

- Porque mientras estabas internada, el doctor mediante un aparato muy avanzado iba controlando la evolución del bebe y… ya se puede saber su sexo y me dijo que era una niña – Dijo Syaoran.

- Una niña… - Dijo en un susurro Sakura. – Muchas gracias. – Dijo Sakura a Meiling. – Muchas gracias amor. – Dijo a Syaoran.

- Es lo que menos te mereces Sakura, después de todo lo que has sufrido. – Dijo Meiling.

- Pero… Syaoran… ¿no era que tu no querías tener hijos? - Preguntó Sakura.

- Entendiste mal. –Dijo Tomoyo. – Muy mal

- ¿Entendí mal?

- Syaoran y yo estábamos hablando sobre la madre de él, Ieran. – Dijo Meiling.

- Y tu justo llegaste cuando estaba repitiendo lo que su madre dijo. – Dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿Y como…?

- Cuando aquel bandido te apuñalo, tu dijiste mi bebe, en un susurro y Syaoran escucho. – Dijo Meiling.

- Después Meiling confirmo mis sospechas cuando me dijo que encontró tu test de embarazo debajo del almohadón del sillón del living. – Dijo el castaño.

- Lo siento Syaoran… solo complique las cosas. – Dijo Sakura

- No, no tienes la culpa, olvida lo que paso, vive el presente, ahora podremos tener una enrome familia, esta solo será la primera. – Dijo Syaoran guiñándole un ojo.

Sakura sonrió y tomo la mano de su esposo, ella sabia, que después de tantos momentos trágicos, de peleas y confusiones, venia la mejor parte, la parte de su vida en la que disfrutaría de sus futuros hijos y del eterno amor de Syaoran.

* * *

**_FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN  
Va, en realidad, segundo fin, el final verdadero ya lo habia tenido XD  
No, no vamos a considerar a este el final verdadero y al otro un final choto.  
Espero que les haya gustado la historia tanto como me gusto a mi, aunque me falto ponerle detalles o al menos eso pienso, me quedo muy simple.  
De todos modos lo que mas me interesa es la opinion de ustedes._**

**_Ahora tengo que agradecerles por haberme dejado sus reviews y haberme apoyado durante todo este tiempo con mis historias.  
Muchas gracias a:  
HiKaRi-09  
kaorichan  
aloqua  
Lyssette-Reyes  
Shadow  
angel seiriu  
Cristina Simón  
Rosh Bernal  
Undine  
angel seiriu  
saku92  
hikari-luz  
LMUndine  
dokuro  
Hermione I  
lima  
Starligt  
moonshaoran  
Marie  
luz  
Luna-Box  
Princesa Sakura  
Rosh bernal  
lita tomoyo  
Johana  
coty  
diana-chan_**

**_De verdad muchas gracias y hasta el proximo fic.  
Un beso enorme  
chau!!_**


End file.
